


Brave

by ShineHalley



Series: Trauma [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Related, F/M, Passagem de tempo, Perdao, Song: Brave (Riley Pearce), angústia/conforto, assassinato de los angeles, caso kira, eu só queria escrever com uma oc, mas só um pouco mesmo, nome real seria spoiler, pseudônimo Poirot, quem é br levanta a mão, reflexões, relacionamento lento, spolier mas eu duvido que alguém não tenha visto dn completo, superação, término/retorno, um pouco de angústia, uma história de amor, universo canônico com algumas mudanças
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley
Summary: O corpo de um ser é como um santuário sagrado para o mesmo. Interferir de alguma forma nessa construção de carne pode desencadear consequências terríveis para a mente. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com Poirot quando seu melhor amigo profanou seu corpo da pior forma. Após isso ela pensa que não conseguiria mais viver normalmente, mas o mundo sempre dá voltas do modo mais contraditório possível.Quando Watari surge com a proposta de o substituir Poirot só entende que aquela era a chance que buscava para sair daquele mundo negro que se criou a sua volta. O único problema seria que teria que trabalhar ao lado de L, um homem. Com o tempo poderiam se acostumar um com o outro ao ponto de poderem, juntos, resolverem um dos casos mais complicados e perigosos da carreira do detetive?Talvez se fossem corajosos eles poderiam.{Postada no Spirit Fanfics também}
Relationships: A (Death Note)/Personagem Original Feminino, Amane Misa & Personagem Original Feminino, L & Watari | Quillsh Wammy, L & Yagami Light, L (Death Note) & Ryuzaki | Masayuki Arai, L (Death Note)/Personagem Original Feminino, Matt/Personagem Original Feminino (unilateral), Mello & Personagem Original Feminino, Mikami Teru/Personagem Original Feminino (unilateral), Near & Personagem Original Feminino, Personagem Original Feminino & Ryuzaki | Masayuki Arai, Watari & Personagem Original Feminino, Yagami Light & Personagem Original Feminino
Series: Trauma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900483
Kudos: 8





	1. Você está assustado? Porque eu estou...

**Author's Note:**

> Começarei dizendo que essa história já está completa no outro site e eu estarei trazendo os capítulos conforme for corrigindo os mesmos. Eu comecei esse universo a mais de um ano e ainda não acredito que expandi ele tanto assim. De qualquer forma, sem data de postagem porque ead é uma merda (brs entenderão).
> 
> Nessa história acontecem várias reflexões envolvendo suicídio, estupro, tentativa de suicídio, aborto e relacionamentos tóxicos, mas eu tentei tratar todos esses assuntos com o máximo de leveza possível. Caso alguns deles possam causar qualquer gatilho recomendo que não leia.
> 
> Os títulos dos capítulos são refrões da música, mas eu coloquei eles na letra traduzida então provavelmente não vai ficar certinha a letra da música pra quem traduzir direto pro inglês. Quando tiver alguma música específica para o capítulo irei avisar nas notas.
> 
> Dito isso, tenham uma boa leitura!

Os únicos doces que L não conseguia comer dentro da própria mansão eram os bombons de chocolate. Tocar nessas guloseimas seria como um pecado para aquela jovem tanto quanto era um pecado para ele que tocassem em seus morangos e com isso em mente decidiu que só iria surrupiar um bombom por dia quando ela não estivesse acordada. Isso só funcionou por dois dias infelizmente que foi quando ela começou a monitorar a cozinha. Essa foi a primeira disputa de gato e rato que o detetive havia tido na própria residência o que ele achava ser realmente impossível devido as suas circunstâncias atuais. L possuía dinheiro – muito dinheiro – e apreciava o espaço e o silêncio por isso investiu em uma mansão no nome de Quillsh onde passava a maior parte do tempo não saindo praticamente nunca. Poderia chegar a sair quando havia um caso que necessitava de sua movimentação o que era muito raro resultando realmente ser quase nula sua interação com o mundo fora de casa diretamente e gostava de tal dinâmica pois sempre foi confortável. Ele não reclamava e mesmo se quisesse não teria ninguém para ouvir suas lamúrias que não pareceriam tão lamuriantes assim. Isso até um dia Watari aparecer na porta com uma garota com certeza mais nova que ele e uma mala. Definitivamente a coisa mais aleatória que já aconteceu com o detetive.

Ele estava atualmente no meio de um caso aparentemente simples, mas isso não significava que tudo bem que aquela garota estivesse em sua residência. Ninguém sabia quem ele realmente era nem mesmo os órfãos da Wammy's House então ela não era tão especial a esse ponto. Quando questionou Watari sobre sua presença ele apenas lhe disse para ser gentil e que ela era uma convidada sua de confiança então não deveria se preocupar com isso. Ele não estava preocupado e sim incomodado com a presença diferente. Poirot era quieta, muito quieta para os olhos suspeitos do detetive, usava roupas pretas e cumpridas além de não deixar tanto ele quanto o senhor chegarem muito perto de si, sem contar seu levemente irritante desejo de saber mais do caso que investigava em Los Angeles. Ela não expressava diretamente o quanto queria saber sobre, somente passava mais perto do que o normal quando identificava que ele estava lendo algum documento relacionado a isso ou perguntava se ainda estava investigando quando o seguia até a biblioteca. Ele não era um exemplo de normalidade, mas esse comportamento era suspeito demais aos seus olhos.

– Já está satisfeito com seu experimento? – L não se sentia confortável perto das pessoas, nunca se sentiu de outro modo, então ter uma pessoa além de Watari por perto por muito tempo o deixava muito incomodado. Queria acabar com isso de uma vez.

– Estou – um sorriso singelo surgiu na face gentil do idoso. – Essa garota passou por muita coisa. Me admira que esteja bem em viver sob o mesmo teto que você.

– Seu comportamento é muito semelhante ás de vítimas de estupro, eu notei isso. O que você esperava exatamente ao trazê-la para cá? – vítimas de estupro normalmente possuem a aparência mais desleixada, quase descuidada, com medo de serem atrativas para outros homens assim como evitam o contato físico com frequência principalmente daqueles do gênero oposto. Isso as vítimas que ficaram de certa forma traumatizadas com o ocorrido, ou ocorridos. Infelizmente essa era uma realidade bastante odiosa que aparecia com bastante frequência na vida do detetive pois volta e meia surgem vítimas de seus assassinos que sofreram tais agressões. Parecia como se eles começassem de algo que consideravam pequeno como o estupro e depois passavam para o assassinato com as outras. Por conta disso tinha breves conhecimentos em relação ao assunto. O suficiente para os casos que poderia vir a enfrentar.

– Você sabia que ela era a terceira na linha de sucessão até alguns anos atrás? – fez uma pergunta por cima da de seu protegido. Quem ficava mais atento aos sucessores que vinham além dos dois primeiros era o idoso já que para L se eles não chegassem àquele patamar então não deveria se preocupar com os mesmos. Achava que a frieza que tinha era justificável diante do encorajamento dos mesmos de superarem os dois primeiros, mas na verdade somente sentia preguiça de saber mais sobre os que vinham depois. – Atualmente poderia vir a se tornar a primeira, mas certos fatores a impedem de usar seu intelecto total.

– Você esperava que ela fosse capaz de me ajudar com o caso? – estava incrédulo por dentro diante dessa ideia sem sentido. Ele nunca precisou de ajuda com um caso no sentido intelectual e não seria agora que as coisas mudariam. Ele tinha capacidade o suficiente para completar um caso tão simples como aquele. Só poderia ser uma brincadeira cruel que seu responsável e tutor estava fazendo principalmente enquanto realizava uma tarefa tão básica quanto lavar a louça. Estava zoado sua capacidade de viver sozinho e realizar as coisas por si mesmo, tinha certeza disso.

– Não. Esperava que fosse capaz de ajudá-lo com o resto – guardou o último talher na gaveta antes de fechá-la e desligar a torneira. Se virou na direção dele. – Você entende o que quero dizer, não?

– É diferente. Você me criou e eu nem conheço aquela garota. Não compare vocês dois – não conseguiu evitar franzir um pouco o semblante. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo? Ambos sabiam que relações estreitas não eram a especialidade do detetive e menos ainda com um alguém quem nem ao menos conhece ou tem qualquer informação. Não saberia como se tornar intimo daquela pessoa e muito menos o que pessoas intimas que não tinham um laço fraternal realmente compartilhavam. Com certeza seria uma confusão sem igual até que realmente pudesse chamar aquela garota de “amiga” apesar de achar que nunca teria um exatamente como sempre foi.

– Eu não vou estar aqui para cuidar de você para sempre. Está na hora de expandir sua convivência. Tanto você quanto ela – tocou carinhosamente o ombro dele ao menos tentando passar a confiança que sabia que não conseguiria. Alguém como L nunca se sentiria encorajado por algo tão banal. – Faça um esforço por mim, está bem?

Apenas assentiu deixando-o sair da cozinha. Ele mais do que ninguém tinha consciência da mortalidade do ser humano, seu trabalho envolvia mortes de todos os tipos causadas por todos os jeitos que se pudesse imaginar, mas aceitar que alguém próximo de você está partindo era bem diferente de ver as coisas acontecendo. Sabia que Watari iria morrer em algum momento, já estava velho e somando o trabalho que tinha com seu protegido independente de seus dias de glória seu corpo logo não aguentaria mais a agitação da vida do detetive. Realmente já estava na hora de dar uma vida tranquila ao homem que dedicou grande parte da dele a sua, L devia pelo menos isso a ele. Mesmo diante da complexidade que deveria enfrentar como a de uma nova relação.

Seus métodos de aproximação não eram exatamente o que se chamava de apropriados. Ele nunca se aproximava de ninguém e quando isso acontecia não eram pelos motivos ou do jeito mais convencional então ele era péssimo nisso. Por isso investigava tudo sobre a pessoa quando precisava entrar em contato. Ele tinha que ter ideia das coisas possíveis e impossíveis que poderiam vir a acontecer em qualquer momento. Provavelmente tinha uma classificação relativamente alta de ter transtorno nervoso coisa que cultivava sua mente já criativa e cautelosa. Ou fosse somente muito bom em ser um stalker. Nunca teve alguém que analisasse sua personalidade para saber com certeza. Com essas manias acabou que foi até a biblioteca durante o tempo em que tinha total certeza de que Poirot estaria lá já que ela gostava de ler tanto quanto gostava de se afastar então passava pelo menos quatro horas na biblioteca após o almoço antes de começar a sondar o detetive sobre o caso de Los Angeles por fim tendo o jantar. Sempre era desse modo como sua rotina funcionava. Falando nisso um novo assassinato havia acontecido e as coisas estavam complicadas pelos EUA e esperava não ter que ir pessoalmente até o país resolver algo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complexo, mas depois pensaria nisso.

E como o esperado ela estava lá sentada na poltrona mais afastada próxima a janela com algum livro aleatório que havia encontrado no dia anterior. Seus traços asiáticos faziam com que as pessoas prestassem atenção em si, provavelmente japonesa pelo contorno de seus olhos, o cabelo curto um tanto picotado deixava claro que foi cortado de qualquer jeito talvez por ela mesma e os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nas páginas que lia. Suas roupas pretas e longas escondiam completamente seu corpo não deixando nem mesmo clara suas curvas femininas novamente sentindo que estava certo em apostar em um ataque. E nesse instante uma certa curiosidade atingiu seu ser. Estava realmente próximo de alguém que realmente havia sentido um estupro na pele então havia assuntos sobre os seus casos que poderiam ser tratados entre eles futuramente. Somente naquele momento chegou a tal constatação e o encheu de determinação para continuar.

– O que está lendo hoje? – provavelmente se o vasto cômodo não fosse tão silencioso sua voz não teria sido ouvida. Pegou um livro sobre comportamentos antissociais se perguntando se sua tentativa de aproximação seria bem-vinda. Ele esperava que fosse ou então as outras tentativas seriam incômodas mais que o necessário. Esperava que ela não fosse tão cínica a esse ponto.

– Agatha Christie. Como todos os dias – respondeu após um tempo assustando o detetive que já nem esperava uma resposta mais. Sua voz era fraca e rouca, mas ainda assim melodiosa fazendo com que o primeiro pensamento que veio na mente do rapaz fosse o quão bom deveria ser ouvi-la em seu estado normal. Logo limitou os próprios pensamentos realmente não querendo enveredar as coisas para esse lado.

– Se inspirou em seus relatos quando escolheu seu pseudônimo – foi um pensamento em voz alta quase como se arquivasse a informação em seu cérebro. Era comum que relatos sobre detetives do passado se tornassem famosos entre aqueles que vivem na Wammy’s House. Ele também gostava de ler sobre aqueles que vieram antes de si em sua época e imaginar que um dia seria ainda maior do que eles. No fim das contas estava certo como sempre.

– Há algum tipo de relato específico que aprecie? – olhou para ela notando que a mesma tinha total atenção em si. Isso era um tanto quanto incômodo principalmente por finalmente ter conseguido dar uma boa olhada em seu rosto. Ela era uma moça bela, tinha que admitir.

– Na verdade, não. Conheço os famosos, mas não possuo um preferido – olhou para o próprio livro em suas mãos. – Eu não costumo ler por passatempo e sim por fonte de estudo. Poupa mais tempo no meu trabalho.

– Entendo e faz todo o sentido, na verdade. Já esperava por isso – assentiu não ficando chateada ou desinteressada como o esperado. Isso era por ela ser da Wammy's ou por ele não saber nada sobre as pessoas pessoalmente? Agora se encontrava um pouco confuso se a conversa estava indo para um caminho amigável ou não. – Você pegou um livro interessante. Está tentando traçar uma personalidade?

– Bem, – não iria falar sobre o caso. Não gostava de compartilhar tais informações, mas era costume que conversasse com Watari sobre e um dos motivos para estar ali naquele momento era por causa do idoso. Tinha que se acostumar a repetir essas pequenas coisas com ela também. – sim. Acredito que o criminoso possa ser um homem, mas não entendo muito sobre formação de perfil especificamente. Por isso o livro.

– Eu posso ajudar se quiser – seu interesse e entusiasmo eram levemente notáveis diante da proposta. Até mesmo fechou o livro indicando que desejava ter a ideia aceita. E mesmo assim não se mostrava demasiadamente agitada mantendo a calma de sempre. Isso foi mais um ponto positivo na opinião de L. A calma lhe era imensamente atraente.

– Acho que uma opinião a parte é bem vinda nesse momento – fez sinal com o dedo para ser seguido enquanto a mais nova pulava de sua poltrona. – Você sabe bastante sobre formação de perfil?

– Sei. Sempre tirei nota máxima nessa parte dos testes – assentiu como se confirmasse a própria fala, mas seu ar mudou levemente indicando ser algo que considerava doloroso de se comentar. Uma pequena melancolia misturada com nostalgia. – A psicológica humana está no meu sangue, de certa forma. Acho que nunca vou poder escapar dela.

Um ou os dois pais dela poderiam estar ligados a psicologia como psicólogos ou psiquiatras. Essa era uma informação pouco relevante para tentar identificá-la quando se sabe quase nada sobre ela. Poirot não falou mais nada durante o trajeto e o próprio detetive também não disse nada. Adentraram o quarto do último andar em completo silêncio apesar da hesitação por parte dela que logo sumiu ao notar que a porta ficaria aberta. Aconteceu em um quarto talvez dentro da própria Wammy's House e essa pequena constatação fez com que a situação ficasse ainda mais assustadora. Não conseguiria imaginar que um lugar aparentemente tão pacífico carregasse um estuprador dentro da própria instituição. Acreditaria que alguém dali poderia fazer isso do lado de fora, mas nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que pudesse acontecer do lado de dentro.

– Pelo modo em que os corpos foram encontrados acredito que seja um homem pela crueldade. Não querendo desmerecer as mulheres, mas…

– Nós costumamos ser mais delicadas e cuidadosas quando se trata de crimes como esse – completou se sentando na ponta da cama. L se ajeitou em sua cadeira em sua posição normal não notando nenhum estranhamento por parte dela. As coisas pareciam perfeitas demais na sua opinião e isso parecia tão não certo que seu desconforto inicial voltou momentaneamente. – Mas lembre-se do caso de Wind Gap onde uma adolescente de 15 anos foi capaz de sufocar duas garotas pouca coisa mais novas que ela e arrancar os dentes delas com um canivete normal de cozinha e depois ela fez a mesma coisa com uma garota em Chicago após ir morar com a irmã mais velha. Em momentos de raiva e extremo desejo por violência uma mulher pode ser tão perigosa quanto um homem nesse quesito. De qualquer forma tudo indica um homem nesse caso. Um bem habilidoso aliais então podemos sustentar essa teoria como a mais correta.

– Eu acho que nosso assassino é um pesquisador. Pela forma em que as pessoas foram mortas fica bem óbvio que estava testando novas formas de assassinato. Sua habilidade e mera genialidade tornam esse caso mais complexo do que aparenta. É alguém que sabe o que está fazendo e quer fazê-lo desse modo – apontou para o notebook. – Quer ver as fotos dos corpos?

Ela se levantou e se aproximou sem hesitar. Analisava os corpos como se conseguisse ver tudo que se desenrolou até aquele ponto, as vezes apontava significados de detalhes que aprovavam a hipótese do assassino ser um homem e um pesquisador principalmente pela forma como matou a criança. Estava pensando em voz alta como se estivesse sozinha no cômodo. Não havia muito o que o próprio L já não tivesse deduzido, mas a maior parte do tempo nem ele mesmo tinha certeza se o que pensava era realmente uma dedução ou alguma ideia fantasiosa pelo fato de sua mente se perder em hipóteses a maioria das vezes impossíveis. Por isso conversava com Watari para ter certeza de que suas teorias poderiam ser possíveis ou não. Era muito irritante se perder tantas vezes dentro da própria mente como fazia. Na verdade, considerava bastante triste também, mas poucas vezes se deixava admitir isso.

– Esse aspecto me é demasiado familiar – Poirot murmuro olhando todas as fotos ao mesmo tempo uma do lado da outra como se visse um padrão que somente ela compreendia. – Mas não pode ser ele. Simplesmente não pode.

– Você sabe quem fez isso? – foi direto com sua pergunta. Dessa vez ela demonstrou estar um tanto assustada como se toda a confiança que havia adquirido ao aceitar opinar naquele caso tivesse se esvaído rapidamente.

– Talvez, mas não tenho certeza – se afastou um pouco do notebook sentindo as pernas bambas. – Ele fugiu já faz três anos, mas só por que ele fez aquilo não significa que seja capaz de fazer isso, não é? Apesar de que é bem capaz de ser mesmo – finalmente olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado bastante apreensiva. – Se eu não estiver enganada, o qual tenho quase certeza de não estar, é B quem está cometendo esses assassinatos.

– Beyond Birthday? O antigo segundo na sucessão? – perguntou querendo ter certeza de que havia entendido a lógica dela. Realmente havia detalhes que ela havia captado que ele talvez não veria tão cedo se é que em algum momento chegaria a tal constatação antes que uma decisão muito mirabolante fosse tomada pelo mesmo. Já tinha uma ideia em mente e precisava avisar o FBI o mais depressa possível de sua decisão.

– Sim. Ele fugiu – respirou fundo como se buscasse um mínimo de estabilidade para tocar no assunto. Deveria ser algo realmente complicado e a mente de L já estava criando milhares de teorias quanto a isso. Infelizmente era um ser curioso por natureza. – depois do suicídio de A, mais especificamente. Éramos próximos, nós três, antes desse acontecimento, mas depois as coisas não foram mais as mesmas.

_"O inverno já havia chegado na Inglaterra. Beyond sabia que já estava na hora de parar de se esconder em seu quarto depois de tanto tempo tentando superar que seu melhor amigo não estava mais vivo. A havia partido e não voltaria nunca mais. Ele jogou fora sua única curta rodada naquele mundo cheio de defeitos e dor. Não o julgava, pois, muitas vezes se imaginava realizando o mesmo ato que ele apesar de não se imaginar se atirando de uma janela para isso. Se despediria daquele mundo de uma forma muito mais grandiosa, uma forma que faria com que as pessoas se lembrassem dele mesmo após a sua morte. Beyond com certeza tinha muitas mais expectativas até mesmo na hora de planejar seu suicídio do que seu amigo, ou talvez fosse somente algo da boca pra fora pois parecia tão certo agora que alguém próximo havia realizado. Não deveria pensar desse modo, não era certo._

_Ouviu batidas na porta, leves e rápidas e teve uma ideia de quem poderia ser. Não haviam muitas pessoas no orfanato que se davam com ele ou que se atreveriam a interromper seu luto principalmente com as chances que tinham de levar um belo soco na fuça. Se levantou meio cambaleando e abriu a porta fitando a garota à sua frente. Poirot o encarou de forma séria como se soubesse de todos os seus pecados, desde os mais simples aos mais mórbidos, e talvez por isso ela fosse a única garota que não tinha medo dele. Como teria medo de uma pessoa a qual sabia todas as camadas odiosas que possuía? Poirot não temia Beyond pois se achava capaz de julgar o quão longe ele seria capaz de ir em algo duvidoso e essa confiança irritava profundamente o rapaz. Detestava ser tão previsível aos olhos alheios e principalmente aos olhos dela._

_– Você bebeu – não foi uma pergunta. Ela sabia que ele havia roubado as cervejas confiscadas, não só pelo leve cheiro, mas também pelo fato de sua tontura perceptível._

_– Isso aí. Eu bebi – deu de ombros já ficando irritado com a conversa. Esse era um dos motivos para as pessoas terem medo dele, ele se irritava fácil e ficava violento em certos momentos por conta disso. Tudo em Beyond passava rapidamente para a raiva sem precisar de um real motivo e isso era perigoso, extremamente perigoso._

_– Não estou aqui por causa disso e você sabe. Já faz dois meses Beyond. Você não pode continuar trancado aí dentro – por alguns segundos foi como se pudesse ver a preocupação em seus olhos, mas logo voltou a expressão séria de sempre. Logo voltou a intocável Poirot que todos respeitavam e temiam. Aquela que assombrava os pensamentos mais sádicos e pervertidos de B quando estava no meio da noite idealizando suas fantasias psicóticas. Ah, como ele a idealizava daquele modo tão submisso que nunca esperaria ver realmente na vida real. Ela nunca abaixaria suas barreiras por ele independente da ligação que tinham. As únicas pessoas que tinham o privilégio de ver um lado mais carinhoso e extremamente alegre eram as crianças e A. Beyond invejava todos eles por isso principalmente pela injustiça que era diante de seu laço ser o mais antigo na vida de ambos naquele momento._

_Seu estado de embriaguez já estava mais estável após relembrar aqueles pensamentos. Desceu seus olhos pelo corpo da garota discretamente antes de resmungar se encostando no batente da porta. – Eu posso ficar trancado aqui o quanto eu quiser. Pare de agir como se importasse para você. Nós dois sabemos que só está aqui porque está sozinha andando pelos corredores porque você não tem nenhum outro amigo além de mim e A. E agora ele está morto._

_– Está bem faça como quiser – respirou fundo não conseguindo acreditar que ele conseguisse ser alguém tão babaca ao ponto de a questionar daquele modo e principalmente jogar na sua cara tal fato. – Mas agora que A não está mais vivo as coisas mudaram para nós e você sabe disso. Precisamos ficar unidos ou vamos nos perder também. Pensei que poderíamos estar aqui um para o outro como nos velhos tempos, mas parece que eu me enganei – se afastou da porta sem dizer mais nada, pois, sabia que aquilo seria o suficiente para pelo menos fazê-lo pensar um pouco naquela questão. Pensar na nova realidade que enfrentavam._

_Ambos haviam ido para a Wammy's House juntos quando seus país morreram. Suas mães eram amigas de infância fazendo com que se conhecessem e quando o terremoto matou ambas famílias os dois foram mandados para o mesmo orfanato por conta do território. Demoraram cerca de dois anos para que Watari os encontrasse no Japão e eles fossem transferidos para a Inglaterra, mas valeu a pena quando ambos se fixaram nos cinco primeiros lugares na linha de sucessão e começaram a se sentir bem vindos naquele lugar como nunca se sentiram no outro orfanato. A estava em primeiro, B em segundo e em terceiro se encontrava o pequeno Mello que tomou o antigo posto de Poirot que passou a ocupar o quarto lugar. Por conta disso o moreno odiava a criança. Beyond sempre teve em sua mente que os primeiros lugares deveriam ser para eles pois desse modo teriam mais chances de continuarem juntos mesmo quando deixassem o orfanato, Mello estava empacando em seus planos em sua opinião. Ela sempre protegeu o novato brilhante já que não achava nem um pouco certo o loiro ser maltratado somente por conta de sua inteligência. Ele merecia pegar seu antigo posto como qualquer outra pessoa que fosse mais brilhante que ela. Mas seu amigo não pensava do mesmo modo sempre os levando a frequentes desentendimentos que deixavam A um tanto quanto triste por ambos. Ele sempre detestou a violência o que era bem contraditório com o amigo que tinha, afinal, Beyond poderia ser considerado a violência em pessoa._

_Talvez se tivessem prestado mais atenção em seu amigo, se tivessem notado e conversado com ele, se não estivessem tão ocupados com suas discussões, talvez, só talvez, pudessem ter o salvado de tomar a pior decisão de sua vida. A que daria um fim a mesma. Poirot se sentia culpada por isso. Por não ter sido capaz de notar que o garoto que amava estava chegando a um ponto como esse, ao ponto de fazer aquilo. Ela deveria ter notado! Suspirou fundo diante dos pensamentos que a invadiam desde que foi capaz de processar a notícia, ela nunca quis que nada daquilo acontecesse. Se escorou na parede tentando recuperar seu ar, não queria chorar diante de toda aquela situação logo quando prometeu que seria forte para lidar com os próprios sentimentos e com Beyond também. Os testes para definir a próxima linha de sucessão aconteceria em alguns dias e ela sabia que não estava pronta para isso novamente. Todo ano a linha de sucessão mudava, ou era para mudar por conta dos testes que faziam perto do natal, mas durante 5 anos os resultados eram os mesmos até Mello assumir o posto de Poirot no ano passado mudando um pouco os resultados. Ela não estava com cabeça para isso no momento._

_– Poirot você está bem? – se virou para a voz infantil que mostrava sua preocupação pela adolescente. Respirou fundo se recompondo rápido ficando completamente de pé. Não poderia desabar ainda. Não estava em seu quarto para isso._

_– Estou bem Matt. Não se preocupe comigo – o pequeno ruivo havia ido para a Wammy's House na mesma época que Mello e por isso acabaram ficando consideravelmente próximos principalmente por terem as mesmas aulas juntos. Ela achava bom que houvesse uma amizade boa na vida de ambos garotos. As vezes os comparava com a própria relação que A e Beyond possuíam somente tirando alguns aspectos específicos._

_– Você não vai nos abandonar como A fez, não é? Você vai ficar para cuidar de nós, não vai? – não haviam contado para os mais novos que A havia cometido suicídio somente que abandonou o orfanato para não aterrorizar as crianças. Ele se jogou da janela de lado oeste do prédio caindo no pátio de trás durante a madrugada e aparentemente ninguém ouviu nada. Como os mais velhos acordavam mais cedo então eles encontraram o corpo e Roger deu um jeito em tudo antes das crianças acordarem. Havia sido Poirot quem anunciou que A havia deixado o orfanato e teve que ter um autocontrole muito bom para não desabar diante das crianças naquele dia. Era a única que conseguiria dizer aquela mentira sem se abalar na frente de todo o refeitório e Roger estava contando com ela._

_– Não Matt. Não vou abandonar ninguém e nem deixar de cuidar de vocês – acariciou os fios ruivos com cuidado. – Tomarei essa responsabilidade até serem grandes o suficiente para cuidarem de si mesmos._

_– Quando esse dia chegar eu posso cuidar de você? – os olhos verdes do menor pareceram brilhar diante da declaração assim como seu rosto tomou um leve tom avermelhado. Isso fez a adolescente achar de certo modo adorável o pedido dele._

_– Claro Matt. Você pode – assentiu vendo o sorriso dele se alargar. – Logo o almoço será servido então por que não vamos atrás de Mello juntos?_

_– Vamos! – e nisso o ruivo saiu correndo na frente ainda animado com a resposta que recebeu._

_Ela ainda tinha pessoas vivas que precisavam dela então não poderia deixar a dor da perda de A afetar os seus deveres como praticamente a única proteção daqueles garotos. Ela era a única adolescente que tinha paciência com as crianças, que brincava com elas e que as ajudava na hora dos estudos fazendo aulas de reforço no refeitório após o jantar até o toque de recolher além de incentivar o lazer por pelo menos duas horas aos fins de semana após o almoço. Talvez por isso não fosse tão próxima dos outros de sua idade. Não gostavam de sua iniciativa pensando que ela só queria atenção, mas Poirot nunca fez nada daquilo para ser notada e sim por gostar das crianças e querer tornar a vida no orfanato o mais gostosa possível. Ela se sentia bem naquele lugar e queria que os outros se sentissem de igual modo. Era o certo a se fazer. Talvez por isso Roger gostasse bastante da garota."_

– Foi por isso que você escolheu ela, não foi? – Lawliet encarava as chamas da lareira enquanto Watari deixava seu bolo na mesinha ao lado da poltrona. A noite caia do lado de fora e os pensamentos do detetive estavam uma completa bagunça desde a tarde quando conversou com Poirot.

– Não posso dizer que isso não influenciou em minha escolha, mas esse não é totalmente o motivo – sua face estava calma, neutra até certo aspecto, diante do assunto que sabia que surgiria em algum momento quanto seu protegido percebesse definitivamente suas intenções. – Eu disse para Roger que esperava encontrar alguém para me substituir e ele me contou a história dela. Após algumas visitas de observação achei que seria a indicada.

– E você sabe quem machucou ela? – pegou o morango do topo do bolo com a ponta dos dedos e o levou aos lábios. Por mais que a fruta fosse doce só conseguiu sentir um gosto amargo em sua língua. L odiava tratar desse tipo de assunto por mais que fizesse parte de seu trabalho e achava completamente impossível que não soubessem quem foi principalmente pelo número limitado de pessoas na possível lista de suspeitos.

– Não. Ninguém sabe apesar das teorias serem quase sempre as mesmas. Ela não deixou que recolhessem o DNA do responsável e se negou a dizer quem a machucou. Com isso não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer dentro dos padrões da lei apesar de termos um suspeito – se virou para o rapaz não escondendo sua melancolia ao tocar em tal assunto. Watari detestava o fato de coisas como essa acontecerem a pessoas que realmente não mereciam tal destino. – Foi alguém de certa forma importante para ela para encobrir algo tão bárbaro. Não podemos julgá-la por conta disso pois nunca entenderemos verdadeiramente sua dor.

L não respondeu. Ele sabia que qualquer resposta que desse poderia ser ouvida pela garota que estava encolhida na escada os escutando. Tentaria se aproximar aos poucos para descobrir quem havia feito aquilo com ela e poder tomar uma providência pois se sentia um completo inútil se não fosse capaz de levar ao menos um estuprador idiota para a prisão além de desejar sua ajuda para resolver os assassinatos que estavam acontecendo em Los Angeles.

Apesar de sua intuição lhe dizer que os responsáveis pelos dois crimes eram a mesma pessoa.


	2. Esse medo da minha cabeça está lá a muito tempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L e Poirot estabelecem uma dinâmica para a futura relação deles como detetive e Watari. Ambos adentram de cabeça no Caso dos Assassinatos de Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu avisei que poderia demorar. Sem ânimo nenhum pra corrigir nada e só de pensar que são 20 capítulos já fico ainda mais desanimada. (20 capítulos a primeira parte porque tem também as outras partes, cansada estou só de pensar)
> 
> Só queria deixar claro que o Caso dos Assassinatos de Los Angeles aqui é BEEEEEEEEEEM diferente do original. Tipo, completamente. Então não estranhem.
> 
> Não se esqueçam que a história também se encontra no Spirit Fanfics e no Wattpad, eu vou postando simultaneamente o capitulo corrigido em todas os sites. Tenham uma boa leitura!

Foi a segunda vez em menos de uma hora que Poirot parou na frente da porta do quarto no último andar e não teve coragem de bater na mesma. A bandeja que deixou na hora do almoço estava vazia o que indicava que o detetive estava vivo apesar de não ter saído do quarto já faz alguns dias. Isso desde a aproximação deles o que a fez suspeitar que pudesse vir a ser sua culpa aquele isolamento, mas Watari lhe disse que L fazia isso quando estava terminando de resolver um caso. Lhe assegurou que era simplesmente seu jeito de tirar um tempo para focar todas suas atenções naquele problema e ser capaz de o resolver perfeitamente assim como almejava. Aquele comportamento vindo de si é comum e definitivamente não pessoal. Ela só deveria lhe perguntar se precisava de alguma coisa quando visse a bandeja vazia na frente da porta e era exatamente isso que Poirot não estava conseguindo fazer por sua hesitação e insegurança.

Respirou fundo pela quinta vez antes de finalmente conseguir dar batidas audíveis na porta. – Você precisa de alguma coisa? – ela esperava ter sido ouvida. Não se sentia confortável perto de pessoas que não fossem crianças e isso dificultava sua própria aproximação para com aquele homem em quem deveria confiar. Em quem queria confiar porquê, de alguma forma, sentia que poderia. Não tinha certeza se seria capaz disso em um espaço de tempo tão curto, afinal, a pouco um dos homens em quem mais confiava havia ferido seu corpo terrivelmente. Precisava parar de ver as coisas tão genericamente. Repetiu em sua mente novamente que o fato de L ser um homem não influenciava em nada a possibilidade de ele machucá-la do mesmo modo. Não é algo do gênero, nem da relação, é algo do caráter. Observe um pouco mais antes de tirar qualquer conclusão.

– Quero um pedaço de bolo e sua presença, por favor – sua voz estava calma tirando-a de seus devaneios. Pelo menos sabia que era a voz dele o que novamente indicava que estava vivo. Ainda tinha um pouco de receio em relação a quartos fechados e pessoas que não saem mais deles pois nada de bom vinha de uma situação como essa, tinha certeza por experiência própria. Apesar disso estava disposta a atender ao seu pedido.

Pegou a bandeja no chão e assentiu quase como se ele pudesse vê-la. Saiu a passos rápidos até a cozinha pegando o que o mesmo havia pedido e voltou para a porta do quarto. Estava curiosa diante de seu pedido tendo em mente que só foi solicitada por ele ter descoberto algo e querer compartilhar isso consigo. Algo que deve ter conseguido notar por conta da própria observação anterior dela ou simplesmente porque achava que deveria lhe dizer independente do motivo. Poirot ainda não tinha certeza como aquela relação se formaria e muito menos como deveria agir sendo a nova Watari, mas tinha em mente que haveria diferenças claras na forma como se relacionariam da forma como ele e o idoso se relacionam. Seu treinamento estava começando leve, mas em breve tomaria conta da maioria das tarefas envolvendo o detetive e sentia que após isso se sentiria mais cômoda em seu posto. Em meio a todos esses pensamentos a incógnita de sua presença ter sido solicitada surgiu novamente. O motivo dele se abrir e querer compartilhar tal informação sobre o caso era um mistério para a própria garota pois achava impossível que em tão pouco tempo tivesse conquistado a confiança de alguém tão desconfiado quanto o detetive L.

– Com licença – adentrou o cômodo que nem mais parecia um quarto de tantas folhas, livros e migalhas de doces. Provavelmente. Ela não tinha certeza do que o detetive esteve comendo ali dentro naqueles dias. Apesar de em pouco tempo já compreender o modo como L agia normalmente e sua rotina pouco comum.

Aquele caso não era tão complicado assim. Tendo em mente um suspeito foi fácil para L arquitetar uma forma de ver as provas contra seu homem de forma bem mais clara e produtiva, mas seu pequeno ninho não tinha nada a ver com a investigação. Bem, não totalmente pelo menos. Como dito anteriormente o detetive não tinha a menor capacidade de se aproximar das pessoas – não no sentido em que precisava fazer naquele momento pelo menos – então ter que lidar com o próprio passado que por mais que não fosse tão mórbido ainda assim havia causado algumas cicatrizes em si e ser cuidadoso com o da garota que havia a ferido ainda mais era realmente complicado. E em meio a seus devaneios sobre o assunto surgiu a curiosidade de entender mais sobre o que provavelmente havia acontecido com sua futura parceira – se conseguisse cumprir seu objetivo de aproximação. De algum modo com o pouco tempo que estiveram sob o mesmo teto e o modo fácil como pareceram se comunicar não tinha dúvidas que em breve Poirot seria a próxima Watari para o mundo se as coisas dessem certo. Estava se esforçando para que continuassem a progredir positivamente como estavam vindo a fazer e por isso uma pesquisa mais detalhada foi essencial. Ele sabe como funciona o estupro, – muito mais do que realmente gostaria de saber – mas ele nunca se importou muito em pesquisar mais a fundo sobre o assunto. Sobre o que levava uma pessoa a cometer tal ato e quais podem ser as sequelas nas pessoas que sofreram esse abuso. Seu corpo nunca foi violado de tal modo apesar de ter algumas histórias bem feias do início de sua carreira e até aquele momento nunca esteve tão envolvido com uma vítima então não compreendia como deveria agir exatamente. Por isso um de seus principais objetivos durante aqueles dias foi entender todas essas questões da forma mais correta possível para poder tratar do assunto de igual modo.

– Desculpe a bagunça. Vou arrumar após nossa viagem – ela colocou a bandeja ao lado de seu notebook e o olhou confusa diante da afirmação.

– **Nossa** viagem? – repetiu querendo ter certeza de que havia escutado corretamente. Era impossível que tivesse escutado desse modo.

– Sim. Vamos para os Estados Unidos amanhã após o almoço – virou o notebook para ela mostrando as imagens das vítimas. – Uma nova pessoa foi encontrada desse jeito, alguém importante, e eu preciso que você veja essa pessoa para mim para confirmar nossas suspeitas. É parte de seu treinamento.

Poirot sabia que quando aceitasse a proposta de Watari em o suceder, deixar o orfanato e tentar seguir com sua vida ela teria que embarcar nessas viagens, mas a mínima ideia de viajar ao lado do detetive para um lugar onde **ele** poderia estar já a deixavam assustada e com a pele formigando principalmente na região dos pulsos e das coxas. Não deveria se sentir desse modo principalmente diante das promessas que havia feito para todos no orfanato de que ficaria bem em sua partida, mas pensar em Beyond tão próximo de si novamente fazia com que nem ao menos quisesse continuar a viver se teria que passar por aquilo de novo. Seu corpo tremia um pouco diante dos pensamentos e respirou o mais normalmente possível para recobrar seus sentidos. Tentou não deixar tão clara o quanto a ideia lhe parecia abaladora, mas o detetive conseguiu sentir seu nervosismo. Ele próprio estaria um tanto nervoso no lugar dela e era capaz de reconhecer tal fato.

– Você é menor de idade até daqui alguns meses, ou seja, sou obrigado a ir com você. Porém das próximas vezes a viagem será somente sua – pegou o bolo dando uma garfada generosa e abrindo a boca mais que o necessário para comê-lo. – O FBI já está ciente de sua chegada e separarei uma agente habilidosa para atendê-la. Tudo vai correr bem se seguir o plano com exatitude. Não a colocarei em uma situação ruim em nenhum momento enquanto estiver sob minha proteção.

– Eu deveria estar cuidando de você e não o contrário – disse abaixando a cabeça. Não estava mais conseguindo nem mesmo cuidar daqueles que a necessitavam e isso a magoava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Ser dependente de alguém soava tão não ela que só de imaginar a possibilidade já se sentia uma completa inútil em todas as coisas que poderia vir a fazer.

– Sempre tenha em mente que nossa parceria terá uma convivência bem diferente da minha com Watari. Não precisa cuidar de mim, você é mais nova do que eu – respondeu calmamente dando mais uma garfada. Ela o olhou um pouco admirada pela proposta tão ousada de tentar realmente mudar aquela relação ao invés de transformá-la em um espelho da anterior. Indicava que ele realmente havia ponderado sobre o assunto e isso foi um ponto bastante positivo em sua visão. Agora tinha um parâmetro no qual pensar sobre eles. – Eu não sou uma criança, a propósito.

– Então leu a minha ficha – um leve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios deixando clara sua nostalgia diante do assunto abordado. Sentia falta das suas crianças. Muito mais do que achava que sentiria.

– Somente fiquei intrigado com o fato do seu nome verdadeiro não estar nela – lambeu os dedos desviando os olhos analíticos em sua direção. Se Poirot dissesse que L não parecia uma criança naquele momento então estaria mentindo. Uma pequena e enxerida cria que ainda não sabia como deveria tratar os outros com descrição e ao mesmo tempo exercendo a educação que recebeu. É com isso que teria que se contentar então.

– Eu nasci em casa, em uma família rural japonesa mais especificamente, então não fui registrada corretamente antes dos meus pais morrerem. Estávamos nos mudando para a cidade quando aconteceu – deu de ombros. Ela nem se lembrava do rosto de seus pais na verdade então a nostalgia surgia em momentos específicos quando os citava e aquele momento não era algo grandioso em sua memória. – Eu me lembro do meu nome e nunca contei para alguém então só eu sei. Minha mãe sempre dizia para nunca falar para estranhos como me chamava pois era perigoso e acabei adotando tal método. Como não precisamos de nomes na Wammy’s House acabou que ficou guardado comigo longe de qualquer arquivo.

– Eu nasci em uma família com dinheiro. Muito dinheiro, na verdade. Meus pais tinham médicos e cartórios particulares então foi fácil apagar os meus registros. Eu nunca existi para o mundo também – se levantou bruscamente a fazendo dar alguns passos para longe inconscientemente. Ela se constrangeu ao notar a própria ação. – Não vou lhe fazer mal algum. Confie em mim da mesma forma como pretendo confiar em você. Podemos ser uma boa equipe Poirot, basta deixarmos que aconteça.

Olhou para as próprias mãos um tanto quando encabulada. Ele estava certo. Como sempre o grandioso L estava certo sobre tudo. Os principais motivos para ter aceitado ser a próxima Watari e trabalhar ao lado do detetive foi para que pudesse superar o que havia lhe acontecido. Ela queria não ter mais tanta desconfiança nas pessoas que eram confiáveis e tão pouco queria deixar o receio a impedir de cumprir com seus objetivos. Poirot estava ali para se superar e principalmente ser capaz de causar orgulho em certo alguém com suas ações nobres se tornando um bom exemplo para ele. – Você está certo, como sempre.

– Eu não havia lhe dito sobre minhas duas regras ainda. Estava esperando por um momento melhor – sua cabeça foi um pouco para o lado quase como que um cachorro curioso. Tudo nele parecia curioso aos olhos da mais nova. Deveria se sentir surpresa por ele ter duas regras? Talvez fosse melhor não entrar nesse assunto naquele momento.

– Não é necessário saber suas duas regras para saber que nunca erra. Você nunca errou – respirou fundo lhe estendendo a mão direita. – Por isso não quero ser o seu primeiro erro. Você pode confiar em mim.

– Está tudo bem mesmo? – colocou o dedo próximo aos lábios olhando atentamente a mão dela. O simples fato de Poirot estar aceitando que um homem a toque de alguma forma já mostrava que estava disposta a enfrentar os próprios medos para confiar nessa pessoa, mas L conseguia ver o quão trêmulo seu corpo estava. Não lhe parecia certo obrigá-la a estar bem com a situação quando poderiam se resolver aos poucos e com calma. A pressa somente faria com que eles não conseguissem avançar como deveriam e esse desfecho provavelmente não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois.

– Não se preocupe – sorriu de lado tentando passar toda a confiança que não possuía naquele instante. Ainda assim estava disposta a tentar dar aquele passo mínimo. Queria provar para si mesma que conseguiria aguentar um toque de mãos tão simples e que se conseguisse seria capaz de ter coragem e ir aonde Beyond provavelmente estava sem sentir medo algum. Tinha que provar para si mesma que conseguia pois sabia que era capaz de tal.

Os dedos do rapaz eram gélidos quando ela sentiu sua pele na sua. Foi em uma fração de segundos que o toque frio aconteceu a assustando tentando não se afastar pelo impulso. As mãos dele também estavam gélidas enquanto a tocava de um jeito que nunca desejou, mas logo o aperto já estava acontecendo e apesar de ainda conseguir sentir o frio já não parecia mais tão assustador como antes. Tinha que admitir que ele era bem mais carinhoso do que esperava a princípio principalmente vindo de alguém tão distante e indiferente quanto o detetive. Sua atmosfera sempre passou a impressão de que um toque, por mais mínimo que fosse, não significaria nada para si diante de sua frieza então foi uma surpresa agradável perceber o contrário. Muitos sentimentos podem ser transmitidos somente por um simples toque e Poirot teve certeza que L apesar de seu jeito solitário não se esquecia que ainda é um humano. Isso a acalmou um pouco diante do receio de deixar-se tão exposta para ele. Foi visível para L que a garota estava inquieta com o simples toque, mas não conseguiu não olhar atentamente para detalhes dela que não havia tido a chance de reparar anteriormente como o fato de que havia um sinal de nascença na parte superior de sua orelha que ficava um pouco escondida pelo cabelo ou da leve elevação na camiseta que mostravam que realmente haviam seios por baixo da roupa. E acima de tudo uma marca em seu pulso a qual só conseguiu ver uma parte por conta da manga cumprida. Havia tantas coisas que ainda teria que descobrir sobre ela antes de finalmente aceitar que poderiam ser amigos – talvez – futuramente. Não acreditava que estava realmente desejando se tornar amigo de alguém naquela altura do campeonato.

E com essa confiança adquirida, no dia seguinte durante a tarde já estavam pisando em solo americano. Estava combinado que Poirot não se apresentaria como Watari daquela vez e sim como uma informante de L como muitos que ele tinha por todos os lados em várias redes policiais do mundo inteiro. Alguém que possuía certa relação com o caso e que estava o ajudando de certo modo, o que não era totalmente mentira. Era inverno o que significava que a neve dominava toda a paisagem das ruas. Estava tudo branco na visão da garota que não sabia se era realmente a neve ou somente seus devaneios, mas tudo parecia branco ao seu redor como se as cores não quisessem mais ser vistas separadas. O mundo parecia tão estranho diante daquele pensamento que quase conseguiria se perder definitivamente em sua mente naquele momento. Fazia muito que Poirot não se perdia em seus pensamentos, mas a sensação morna em sua mão após o toque do detetive fazia com que sua mente vagasse até o momento eventualmente. Sentia sua mão ficar quente com a lembrança agradável.

– Com licença – a voz chamou sua atenção. Não estava na hora de se perder em devaneios ou lembranças e sim trabalhar! Era por isso que estava ali afinal. Haviam combinado de se encontrar próximo a uma cafeteria que ficava algumas quadras da casa da vítima onde toda a equipe já se encontrava trabalhando. – Sou Naomi Misora, a agente do FBI encarregada de recebê-la – então L havia escolhido uma investigadora japonesa para recebê-la? Muito espertinho. Desse modo julgamentos por sua nacionalidade não aconteceriam e ela se sentia mais à vontade com a pessoa. Ponto para ele.

– Mai Kakimazeta. Um prazer – apertou sua mão se mostrando profissional. Poirot sabia como deveria agir perto de pessoas importantes sendo isso lhe ensinado por Watari e algumas atitudes são simplesmente fruto da educação básica que se deve ensinar para uma pessoa. Ele havia lhe mostrado como fazer muitas coisas e aquela era sua oportunidade de provar que conseguiria dar conta de sua nova vida. Que conseguiria dar conta disso e exercer aquele papel.

– Você é mais jovem do que eu esperava. Sem querer ofender – Misora sabia que havia um motivo para o detetive enviar alguém como ela para um cenário como aquele. O único problema era que não conseguia entender qual. Naquela idade ela já estava interessada em assassinatos também e tinha certeza de que uma carreira investigativa era o certo para si, mas não esteve na presença de um cadáver ou envolvida com um caso antes de terminar os estudos. Aquilo parecia mórbido demais na sua opinião para que alguém tão jovem tivesse acesso.

– Tudo bem. Realmente sou bem mais jovem que a maioria dos investigadores daqui, mas estou de certa forma envolvida com o suspeito então L achou útil me colocar no plano – _essa mulher é esperta_ , pensou Poirot quase como se conseguisse ver as engrenagens funcionarem na mente da investigadora para tentar encontrar alguma mentira em suas palavras. Era um desafio. E mesmo assim conseguia notar a preocupação dela em relação ao que poderia ser desencadeado em si por aquele contato quase como uma mãe. Aquilo de alguma forma fez com que uma afeição intrigante surgisse no peito da mais nova.

– Entendo – assentiu. Tendo essa confirmação então tentaria não se preocupar tanto com isso. – Vamos. A cena do crime não fica muito longe, mas precisamos ter certeza de que realmente é o nosso homem antes que a neve nos atrapalhe mais. Alguns aspectos não foram semelhantes aos crimes anteriores e o FBI quer ter certeza de que não há alguém se aproveitando desses crimes para se livrar dessa vítima.

– Realmente o patamar social dela é extremamente alto comparado com as vítimas anteriores. Faz sentido pensarem desse modo – adentraram o carro com a mais velha no volante e a mais nova no bando do passageiro. – Mas ele não possui um tipo específico de vítima então ainda assim pode ter sido um crime seu. O local onde o corpo foi encontrado e a falta de produção ao redor do mesmo também são bem estranhos, mas considerando o possível horário da morte e o tempo compreendo sua pressa. Ainda não compreendo a complexidade com a qual escolhe suas vítimas e menos ainda o motivo de ter a necessidade de praticar tais crimes.

– Exatamente por isso você está aqui. Para definir se esse assassinato faz parte da nossa investigação ou não. Nossos especialistas possuem algumas teorias diante da análise dos locais do crime, mas eu não acho que seja algo tão complexo quanto ele tenta fazer parecer. Parece mais um pedido por atenção na minha opinião – era uma ideia que Poirot também não havia descartado, mas a atenção de quem ele queria chamar? A sua, a de L ou de ambos? – Posso saber como pretende definir se esse crime faz parte dos outros?

– Só vou saber quando olhar a cena do crime. Dependendo dos fatores que encontrar conseguirei dizer com certeza o que pode ter acontecido. L não me mostrou nenhuma imagem desse corpo ainda – ele não queria que ela tivesse conclusões precipitadas e muito menos pensasse demais no assunto. Tinha que ser tudo na hora corretamente ou então todo o plano seria comprometido. – O corpo já foi movido?

– Ainda não. L pediu que esperássemos você para levá-lo a perícia. Por sorte a neve começou não faz muito então a cena em sua essência não foi comprometida – sorriu ao notar sua acompanhante olhar pela janela admirada com os prédios altos e as pessoas com roupas coloridas na rua. Não é sempre que Poirot tem a chance de admirar tal cenário e se tem algo que sempre gostou de fazer é observar e fazer parte das pessoas.

– Isso é bom. Vendo a cena intocada se tem uma chance maior de entender como o crime aconteceu – pararam em um sinal vermelho e voltou seu olhar para a mais velha analisando-a. Ela aparentava não ter muito mais idade que o próprio L sendo algo que realmente não esperava de alguém tão excepcional. Normalmente não é que se espera na verdade. – A quanto tempo trabalha na polícia? Se eu posso perguntar.

– Mais ou menos 6 anos. Moro nos Estados Unidos a 8. E você? Seu sotaque é britânico e não japonês – a olhou de canto do olho. Ambas se analisavam de forma desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo curiosas como se quisessem que tivesse algo a mais por baixo do que estavam mostrando, mas isso que procuravam não existisse. Buscavam um motivo para não simpatizarem uma com a outra do modo como estavam simpatizando.

– Eu nasci no Japão, mas vivi grande parte da minha vida na Inglaterra. Sou mais familiarizada com a cultura ocidental do que a oriental – sorriu levemente ao se lembrar dos pequenos que acabou deixando para trás quando aceitou a proposta de ser Watari. Se sentiu um tanto quanto surpresa quando até mesmo Near demonstrou certo descontentamento com sua partida, mas não queria continuar daquele modo no orfanato temendo que pudesse vir a causar algum dano em seus pequenos. Ela nunca se perdoaria se fizesse algo para eles. Nunca se perdoaria se acabasse ferindo qualquer pessoa que fosse.

_"Era um dia especial na Wammy's House, pelo menos para os órfãos mais novos que ainda mantinham seu entusiasmo tão raro naquele lugar tão cinza. Haveria uma transmissão de L que acontecia pelo menos uma vez por mês respondendo qualquer pergunta que lhe fizessem. Qualquer mesmo. Poirot estava tentando manter todos calmos dentro da sala, mas eles não parariam até que pudessem ouvir o detetive falar e saber que eram vistos pelo mesmo. Com isso a garota desistiu de tentar manter a ordem e se sentou em um canto um tanto cansada. Aquelas pequenas feras não poderiam ser domadas em um momento como esse e não perderia mais tempo investindo em uma causa perdida. Não entendia o motivo de ficarem tão agitados com algo tão simples quanto uma transmissão principalmente de alguém que com certeza não se importa tanto assim com eles. Sempre suspeitou que L fosse indiferente a todos que moravam na Wammy’s House e fazia aquilo mais por uma obrigação do que querer, mas não conhecia tal individuo então não poderia ter certeza de sua opinião. De qualquer modo Poirot também se sentia um pouco entusiasmada com isso apesar de ser mais pela curiosidade que tinha na personalidade de L do que em relação ao próprio detetive em si. Queria estabelecer alguma característica a ele. Qualquer uma._

_– Oi – virou seu olhar para cima encontrando Mello a olhando um tanto quanto sério. – Posso sentar com você?_

_– Claro – assentiu. Ele se sentou ao seu lado com as pernas cruzadas e um beiço emburrado. – Você brigou com Near de novo?_

_– É que ele me irrita! – exclamou deixando toda sua irritação transparente. Algo que não precisava ser incentivado mais de uma vez para extravasar apesar de nunca ter se mostrado realmente violento nesses momentos. Mello sempre se controlou ao menos um pouco nessa questão por conta de seu medo de Beyond e acabar agindo como ele. – Tenho certeza de que ele nunca perguntou nada para L só pra implicar comigo! Não é possível que ele, como o primeiro na linha de sucessão, não tenha nenhuma dúvida para ele!_

_– Não seja assim Mello. Nem tudo que Near faz deve ser só por sua causa – suspirou tocando levemente na cabeça do mais novo tentando acalmá-lo. – Às vezes temos que aceitar que existem pessoas que não nos agradam, mas que não podemos forçá-las a deixar de existir só por conta disso. Near pode simplesmente não ter uma dúvida também o que com certeza não deve ter nada a ver com você. É algo natural com o qual você não deve perder seu tempo pensando._

_– Você diz isso porque não contou para Roger que foi Beyond que te machucou! – sua intensão ao revelar daquele modo que sabia sobre aquele segredo era somente para se defender. Queria que a mais velha se sentisse ofendida do mesmo modo como ele se sentiu, mas ao notar a expressão dela e o quanto aquele assunto realmente se mostrava mais delicado do que esperava se arrependeu na hora de suas palavras. Ainda era muito novo e não entendia com exatitude o que havia acontecido e muito menos como tudo aquilo havia afetado a garota, mas depois daquele dia soube que nunca mais deveria tocar em tal assunto daquele modo. – Poirot, me desculpa, eu não queria..._

_– Você é jovem e impulsivo. Não me surpreende que fale de assuntos que não entende – ela puxou os fios loiros para trás com certa força o surpreendendo. Por mais séria e distante que ela fosse com todos consigo Poirot sempre foi carinhosa e alegre. Até mais do que se mostrava com as outras crianças. – Mas espero que isso não volte a se repetir tanto comigo quanto com qualquer outra garota. Você não vai querer descobrir qual é a sensação de ser machucado por alguém que você confia e gosta – seus olhos estavam assustadores na visão do mais novo quase como se não fosse a mesma de alguns segundos atrás. E uma mágoa imensamente avassaladora tomava conta de sua expressão. Isso foi o que mais o assustou de verdade._

_– Está bem! Me desculpe! Não vai mais se repetir! – seu cabelo foi solto e ele se afastou um pouco. Não estava necessariamente assustado e sim surpreso. Talvez magoado, mas definitivamente não sentia raiva. Não de Poirot pelo menos. O quanto as ações de Beyond estiveram machucando-a ao ponto de que agisse assim perto de si? Com ele?_

_– Me desculpa! Eu não deveria fazer isso com você! – o puxou para perto de si novamente colocando sua cabeça em seu colo. A culpa que tomou seu ser diante da possibilidade de ter realmente machucado o garoto foi imensamente dolorosa. – Só, não fale mais disso está bem? Aconteceu algo muito doloroso nessa vez e eu não quero me lembrar disso. Nunca mais. Me desculpe Mello._

_– Eu não sou como ele. Não vou mais machucá-la. Me desculpe também – Mello se aconchegou sentindo o cafuné nos fios antes machucados. Ela estava arrependida por sua atitude e perda de controle e ele conseguia sentir isso pelos seus toques. Essa não era a primeira vez que Poirot perdia o controle com alguma criança quando tocavam em algum assunto semelhante ao de Beyond ou se tocassem alguma parte específica do seu corpo. As coisas haviam mudado muito depois que B havia deixado o orfanato, mas o loiro sentia que seja lá o que ele havia feito ficaria gravado na alma daquela garota para o resto de sua vida. Se sentia um inútil por não ser capaz de salvá-la e sentia raiva por não poder fazer nada em relação a sua dor. Queria ter sido mais forte que Beyond. Queria nunca ter precisado tanto dela ao ponto do mais velho revidar atacando-a. Sentia que era sua culpa._

_– Tudo bem. Matt vai aparecer? – mudou de assunto vendo Near chegar a sala e se sentar ao seu outro lado com o tabuleiro. – Olá._

_– Oi – respondeu calmamente não olhando para ela e enrolando os fios albinos nos dedos enquanto montava seu quebra-cabeça com cuidado._

_– Não. Ele está em um último nível do jogo dele ou algo do tipo. Disse que não tem tempo para isso – resmungou Mello tanto pela presença do rival quanto pelo amigo ruivo preguiçoso. Era como se toda a atmosfera tivesse mudado simplesmente por conta daquela presença e a informação da falta de outra. Poirot agradecia imensamente por isso._

_– Típico do Matt – Poirot riu diante do jeito estressado do mais novo. – Vão fazer alguma pergunta hoje ou vão somente observar como sempre?_

_– Não há nada que eu gostaria de perguntar – o albino se pronunciou finalmente olhando para a mais velha. Suas pupilas dilataram um pouco ao prestar mais atenção nela. – Você pretende perguntar algo?_

_– Não. Eu não tenho o que perguntar e eu acho que alguém como eu também não teria nada para dizer a alguém como L – nego com a cabeça delicadamente. – Estou aqui mais para dar um suporte à Roger caso ele precise de mim._

_– Eu não preciso perguntar nada. Sei tudo que preciso saber – Mello se levantou bruscamente abraçando a garota mais velha mantendo seu rosto em seu peito. – E não olhe desse modo para ela! É assustador!_

_– Não estou olhando de modo nenhum – na verdade estava sim olhando. Ela era a única adolescente que se mantinha naquela sala nos dias das transmissões de L e era a única asiática no orfanato inteiro. Near estava curioso principalmente por não estar no recinto a tanto tempo e aquela garota ter sido a primeira pessoa que o recebeu de braços abertos apesar do mesmo não desejar nada disso mais. Desviou sua atenção dos dois enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em seus dedos. Ele não costumava olhar para as pessoas e não seria naquele momento, quando tinha uma promessa, que as coisas mudariam._

_– Não briguem está bem? Logo L vai começar a transmissão – acariciou de leve o cabelo de ambos garotos que a olharam de relance. – Se comportem como os futuros sucessores que são – um leve curvar de lábios surgiu em sua face. Poirot quase nunca sorria daquele modo e após se separar de A e B tais feições se tornaram ainda mais raras._

_– Está bem Poirot – Mello se jogou novamente com a cabeça no colo da mais velha e os braços cruzados. – Mas só porque você pediu._

_– Tudo bem – Near assentiu tocando a região onde anteriormente havia sentido o cafuné carinhoso. Nunca haviam acariciado seu cabelo antes dentro do orfanato e isso era um tanto quanto bom. Tinha que admitir._

_Os três ficaram em silêncio no canto durante a transmissão inteira sem fazerem alguma pergunta ou prestarem muita atenção nas perguntas que as crianças faziam. Em algum momento Poirot adormeceu encostada na parede levando os dois mais jovens a velarem seu sono querendo ter certeza de que a agitação não a acordaria e que não cairia para algum dos lados."_

A cena do crime era um tanto quanto inusitada. O quintal de uma mansão realmente não parecia o lugar onde o homem que procuravam mataria sua vítima apesar da maioria dos detalhes que o assassino deixou na cena exatamente como seu procurado fazia. Claro que todo o cuidado com a decoração do cenário na volta do cadáver não aconteceu naquela vez, mas ela suspeitava que se dava pela neve repentina. Poirot se aproximou da cena do crime com Naomi ao seu lado atenta a qualquer movimento que a mais nova faria. Ela parou ao lado do corpo e se abaixou ficando próxima do cadáver podendo ver mais de perto o corte em seu pescoço bem fino a levando a crer que era sim quem procuravam que havia executado esse crime. Provavelmente pesquisando na prática quanto tempo um homem com aquela estatura levaria para sangrar até a morte, mas ele teria que ter tido um lugar para realizar esse experimento ainda dentro da residência. O lado de fora quase não tinha sangue dando a entender que o corpo foi deixado ali já completamente seco. O máximo que ele conseguiu tirar no fim das contas. Talvez o restante de todas as decorações esteja em algum local da casa exatamente no verdadeiro local onde o assassinato aconteceu. Notou alguns espetos de agulhas nos dedos do homem assim como o fato de que sua boca e seus olhos estavam fechados de uma forma pouco natural. Finíssimas agulhas foram usadas para tal pelo o que sua rápida visão conseguiu notar.

– Com licença – chamou pelo investigador que estava próximo. – Vocês revistaram a casa?

– Como aparentemente o crime ocorreu do lado de fora então precisamos de um mandado para a esposa nos deixar entrar – respondeu um tanto surpreso por uma garota como ela estar ali. – Ela está na sala com alguns policiais, mas não nos permite passar além daquele cômodo. Voltou as pressas de uma viagem para fora do estado e ainda não está agindo racionalmente.

– É o nosso homem. O corte indica que estava fazendo um experimento então acho que o crime ocorreu na residência em algum lugar bem afastado ou em algum cômodo que o casal não usa com frequência. Se preparem para encontrar bastante sangue e um cenário nada agradável. Esse homem sofreu bastante antes de morrer – disse calmamente pulando para o outro lado por cima do cadáver. – E o cheiro. Consigo sentir o cheiro de geleia de morango emanando das roupas dele. A perícia vai chegar à mesma conclusão que eu.

– Só isso prova que esses crimes não estão separados? – ele perguntou sem entender completamente. Virou-se para Naomi que se aproximou ao notar que a moça estava conversando com ele.

– Ela está certa Reye. O fato de as vítimas terem uma assinatura olfativa não foi apresentado a mídia e a ninguém fora do caso. Somente o assassino poderia ter feito isso – ela se virou para a mais nova. – Mas porque esse homem?

– Nosso assassino é um pesquisador, como já percebemos. Ele procura vítimas aleatórias com as quais pode fazer algum experimento, mas L vai explicar essa lógica melhor mais tarde. Esse homem foi escolhido simplesmente por sua estética. Quanto tempo você acha que um homem desse tamanho aguenta vivo enquanto sangra até a morte? – olhou para ambos com ar de quem procurava por uma resposta. – Bem, essa deve ter sido a questão do nosso homem. Provavelmente.

– Espera. Como tem tanta certeza de que é um homem? – Reye se manifestou novamente ainda confuso diante da informação. Provavelmente era um homem com certo talento, mas muito fiel ao que observava não tendo muita imaginação nesse quesito. Sem contar que se mostrava bastante constrangido ao lado de Misora contribuindo ainda mais para sua mente não muito interessante.

– L vai explicar tudo na reunião da tarde. Tendo certeza de que esse assassinato está ligado com nosso caso já nos dá mais certeza de que acertamos na aposta de quem seria o assassino – se virou. – Já podem levar o corpo. Preciso saber se encontram alguma coisa na geleia. Alguma amostra de DNA.

– Não adianta, a saliva não é compatível com ninguém do nosso sistema – Reye Penber novamente se mostrou desse modo. Com certeza o fato de ser assim, fiel demais ao que pensava, isso algum dia seria sua condena. Ela tinha um pressentimento quanto a isso.

– Só tomem cuidado com o DNA, por favor – disse por fim se afastando. – Quando os resultados chegarem eu virei buscá-los – e com isso partiu sem dar nenhuma explicação para onde iria ou o motivo. Se bem que alguém como ela, uma informante de L, não precisava dar motivos a ninguém sobre suas rotas e pensamentos.

Poirot deu algumas voltas pela cidade até chegar a um ponto seguro onde trocou suas roupas discretamente e partiu na direção do hotel onde o detetive estaria a esperando. Não demorou muito até lá a pé pois não tinha coragem para pegar um táxi. Pelo menos não chegou atrasada ou então tinha certeza de que as coisas dariam muito erradas se L pensasse que algo houvesse acontecido consigo simplesmente por tê-la envolvido naquele caso. Como sempre o rapaz estava sentado no seu jeito habitual em frente ao notebook. Quando percebeu sua presença virou o olhar para ela e curvou levemente a cabeça como se perguntasse como as coisas haviam se saído no fim das contas. Não diria que ficou todo aquele tempo preocupado com aquilo pois temia ter feito seus cálculos errado. Não se submeteria a tal demonstração de fraqueza. Não naquele momento pelo menos.

– Você estava certo. Foi um assassinato do nosso homem – suspirou se sentando na poltrona oposta da dele. Por mais que houvesse decidido que gostaria de confiar nele e sentisse verdade em seu toque não conseguia se manter razoavelmente próxima por muito tempo. O bom era que apesar de tudo L respeitava tal afastamento e aproximamento moderado. Talvez se continuassem assim em breve conseguiria se sentar ao seu lado sem receio. Contava com isso em um futuro próximo.

– Ótimo. Pediu a amostra de DNA? Precisamos dessas provas. Todos os casos mesmo sendo culpados vão para o tribunal e nós precisamos de provas concretas. Nunca se pode vencer um caso sem provas – achava isso um ultraje principalmente diante de toda a certeza que poderia apresentar, mas se queria completar aquele caso com maestria então faria tudo certinho. Sabia que Beyond não se entregaria, muito menos confessaria com facilidade e por isso as provas eram essenciais.

– Eu pedi para me avisarem quando tiverem outras amostras e que mantivessem a da saliva – assentiu se escorando para trás. – O plano vai continuar sendo o mesmo?

– Se você se sentir confortável para isso – se curvou na direção dela. – Tudo bem para você?

– Posso fazer isso. Vamos continuar com o plano então – não seria agora que iria hesitar. Tinha que fazer isso não só por si mesma, mas pelas vítimas que já morreram e aquelas que poderiam vir a morrer. Se tudo desse certo até o final da semana o assassino de Los Angeles estaria atrás das grades exatamente onde deveria estar a muito tempo.


	3. Só conseguimos dormir com a luz acessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L começa a perceber sentimentos por sua futura parceira. Um reencontro entre Poirot e Beyond acontece. Memórias ruins são desencadeadas.  
> AVISO!!! Esse capítulo tem cenas explicitas de estupro então quem não se sente a vontade com esse tipo de cena recomendo pular a parte em itálico!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei mais que o esperado para trazer esse capítulo, mas ainda assim acho que foi mais cedo do que pretendia. Vou tentar postar o próximo no Halloween porque é uma das minhas datas favoritas. Brave merece brilhar nesse dia.  
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Um dos principais motivos de L nunca dormir é o que sua mente projeta quando está nesse estado, seus sonhos. Memórias de um passado – não tão distante quanto desejava que fosse – que sempre voltavam para o assombrar não importava o quanto havia se redimido em sua vida ou o quanto não fosse realmente culpado. Sempre conseguiria ouvir os sinos soando em sua mente quase como um chiado distante que se aproximava aos poucos. Preferia o mundo de verdade – cujo qual poderia aceitar que não possuía nenhum controle – do que o de sua mente a qual nunca conseguiu controlar como desejava. Isso somente deixava todas as situações ainda piores em sua opinião. Se perguntava quando os sinos se tornariam ensurdecedores em sua vida. Quanto tempo levará para que seus pensamentos se tornem tão desconexos por culpa daquele som que nunca deixou – e duvidava que algum dia fosse deixar – sua consciência? Ele tinha medo de saber a resposta apesar de já ter certa ideia do que aquele sinal significava. Novamente o controle era um desejo tão distante e mesmo assim extremamente almejado.

Olhou pela janela os flocos de neve caindo calmamente quase como se estivessem a se exibir para todos que os olhavam. Se perguntava como algo tão simples poderia ser capaz de despertar o pensamento de beleza no mais derivado tipo de pessoas, já havia ouvido muitas vezes comentários de Watari sobre como a neve era linda mesmo não sendo nada mais que um fenômeno natural. Os humanos eram tão contraditórios que as vezes o detetive se esquecia de pensar como se fosse um também e acabava vendo o mundo como se não fizesse parte do mesmo. Nunca foi fácil para si se encaixar em um lugar que parecia tão distante de sua realidade idealizada ou observável. A simplicidade sempre lhe pareceu interessante, mas estava distante demais de tudo que pudesse imaginar então pensar de acordo com a lógica lhe parecia menos doloroso, e funcionava a maior parte do tempo. Era o único controle que ainda possuía em si mesmo.

Virou sua cabeça para o corredor que ligava a cozinha com os quartos vendo Poirot parada o encarando. Seus braços estavam abraçando a si mesma apesar do pijama quentinho que Watari havia comprado para si com estampa de bombons – perfeito aos olhos da mais jovem – e pela sua expressão bem acordada estava obvio que não havia sido capaz de conseguir dormir ainda. Esse detalhe logo atiçou a curiosidade dele. Ela dava passos lentos em sua direção se aproximando aos poucos. Antes que pudesse questionar o que a mesma estava fazendo acordada àquela hora suas mãos foram de encontro ao seu rosto o segurando dos dois lados e um gasto selinho aconteceu fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e piscar rapidamente. Quando voltou a abri-los o sol já entrava pela janela e estava sozinho no cômodo sentado da mesma forma como estava antes. Tocou os próprios lábios instintivamente e se levantou rumando aos quartos com mais pressa do que gostaria. Quase tropeçou nos móveis no meio do caminho tamanha sua agitação. A porta do quarto onde Poirot se encontrava estava fechada, mas não trancada o que facilitou para que pudesse abrir e olhar para dentro vendo a garota deitada na cama dormindo como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Talvez realmente não tivesse saído o que significava que tudo não passava de um sonho. Essa possibilidade era ainda mais perigosa diante da percepção dele apenas deixando ainda mais claro o quanto sua mente conseguia ser perigosa grande parte do tempo.

Sabia que era completamente capaz de se atrair por mulheres, homens também. Quando vivia no orfanato já havia tido suas musas de inspiração ou suas paixonites de um dia, mas nunca ao ponto de realmente investir em um envolvimento. Nunca se tornou sério o suficiente para que seus sentimentos florescessem verdadeiramente. A questão era que sabia que independente do gênero, etnia ou idade se a pessoa fizesse com que alguma sensação de conforto e cumplicidade surgisse em seu ser as chances de ter sentimentos além dos de amizade eram altas apesar de não acontecer com qualquer pessoa. Resumindo era completamente plausível acabar atraído por Poirot em algum momento principalmente por realmente achá-la uma boa companhia. Certamente já esperava um resultado como esse e por isso se sentia desconfortável diante de sua presença ao princípio de sua convivência, mas não iria condenar um progresso bom em seu relacionamento de confidentes somente por um desejo físico principalmente levando em conta o histórico dela nesse tipo de relações. Pelo menos o que sentia no momento parecia um desejo físico e esperava que continuasse assim. Não era idiota percebendo primeiramente o quão bonita ela era apesar de seu jeito recluso e quando ambos começaram a compartilhar aspectos sobre o caso e a se comunicarem de verdade ele teve certeza de que não havia escapado das armadilhas de sua mente apesar de ter tentado ignorar com todas as suas forças de que isso estava acontecendo consigo. Aquele sonho seria somente uma advertência para si mesmo de que deveria se concentrar no caso e não em sua parceira se quisesse que as coisas dessem certo. L não queria estragar aquilo que eles estavam se tornando.

Adentrou o cômodo sorrateiramente indo até a janela onde abriu as cortinas deixando a luz do sol entrar. De certa forma era bom que ela estivesse dormindo por saber que a mesma possuía algumas dificuldades noturnas muitas vezes sendo encontrada na biblioteca no outro dia. Ele nunca entendeu o fascínio de Poirot por livros, mas o admirava silenciosamente. Sempre levava consigo um mistério encapado diferente as vezes fazendo o próprio detetive questionar quantos títulos de romance policial ou suspense existiam no mundo. Tinha certeza de que ela leria todos se tivesse a chance.

– Você vai continuar a fingir que está dormindo ou vai se levantar? – disse calmamente a olhando de canto. Poirot se sentou na cama um tanto quanto encolhida nas cobertas. – Sei que acordou no instante que pisei no quarto.

– Eu queria saber o que faria. Me desculpa – estava um pouco sem jeito pela sua desconfiança, mas da última vez que ficou desatenta nesse quesito as coisas não terminaram muito bem. Na verdade, não terminaram bem de modo algum.

– Não esperava nada diferente disso. Eu quem entrei no seu quarto sem permissão. Tome o tempo que precisar – desviou seu olhar diretamente para ela. – Esse pijama te faz parecer infantil, sabia?

Seu queixo foi ao chão. Como L havia sido capaz de lhe dizer que era infantil quando o mesmo além de ser mais velho que ela ainda fazia birra quando não conseguia comer algum bombom? Seus lábios se curvaram em um leve sorriso diante da provocação notando sua intenção. – Suas atitudes também – negou com a cabeça se permitindo relaxar apesar da situação.

– Pelo menos não nego minha natureza – virou o rosto não querendo deixar muito claro seu curvar de lábios. De certa forma era bom ter a companhia de alguém que não se sentia ofendido por suas implicâncias e até mesmo as compreendia até certo ponto. – A amostra que estava na geleia já está nas mãos do FBI. O melhor será que prossigamos com o plano.

– Você tem certeza de que ele sabe sobre minha presença aqui? – questionou ainda um tanto insegura, mas L nunca errava então estava tentando confiar nessa ideia de alguma forma.

– Não foi à toa que pedi que andasse pelos bairros mais propícios da cidade. Em algum lugar ele deve tê-la visto e está a sua procura – rumou na direção da porta. – Você vai conseguir executar o plano. Confie em mim – e saiu deixando-a só.

– Eu confio.

Poirot se arrumou, exerceu seu papel de Watari fazendo os doces de L e alguns contatos antes de colocar seu casaco quentinho e sair da suíte um tanto quanto apreensiva. Enquanto isso o detetive esperava que seu plano realmente não falhasse e que não abrisse mais uma ferida na vida daquela garota. Naquele momento se arrependeu um pouco por não ter pensado direito na forma como tudo aquilo poderia afetar sua futura parceira e menos ainda analisado o quão preparada ela se encontrava para tais passos. Mesmo assim sabia que ela não negaria de fazer parte de um plano mesmo que não se sentisse bem para tal. Deveria ter pensado com um pouco mais de tato quando arrumou seu plano. Como era um caso simples então não pensou muito na hora de criar uma estratégia para capturar o assassino. O homem que buscavam era esperto, mas não ao ponto de ser capaz de ludibriá-lo ou de ser capaz de fugir das expectativas de Poirot que o conhecia muito bem. Achava bem prático o fato de que apesar de seu trauma ela ainda conseguisse ver a personalidade dele de forma racional e isso com certeza a ajudou muito na hora de aceitar servir de isca para a captura do assassino. Ela estava decidida a fazer parte disso e executar seu papel com perfeição principalmente porque estava cansada de recuar. Nunca foi do seu feitio hesitar quando tinha que tomar uma decisão importante e não queria mais que Beyond influenciasse suas ações ou escolhas.

– Ela já saiu. Não a perca de vista – se sentou diante do computador cuidando a movimentação de todo o plano. Se perdessem Poirot de vista por um segundo que fosse todo o progresso que haviam tido em sua confiança estaria arruinado e não queria intensificar nada de ruim que já tivesse acontecido. Sem contar que com certeza Beyond iria aproveitar tal oportunidade e se Deus existisse somente ele saberia quais seriam suas ações. Não, não poderia pensar nisso e muito menos deixar que acontecesse.

– Estamos todos a postos – respondeu Misora avistando a mais jovem andando pela rua. Realmente esperava que a reunião que haviam tido no dia anterior tivesse os preparado o suficiente para o que enfrentariam. Naquele momento compreendeu perfeitamente a ligação de alguém tão jovem com aquele caso e se sentiu ainda pior por tê-la naquela situação. Mais do que nunca queria ser capaz de capturar aquele homem.

– Qualquer complicação me informe imediatamente – frisou a última palavra querendo ter certeza de que teria notícias imediatas diante de qualquer circunstância. Havia colocado os melhores agentes vigiando Poirot então seria bom que fizesse corretamente seu trabalho. Estava nervoso, essa era a verdade, e com o sonho de antes seu estado somente se tornava mais crítico. Claro que manteve o sangue frio e a mente limpa o suficiente para que lidar com aquela situação não fosse tão complicado assim. Não deixaria sua própria mente sabotar suas ações.

– Afirmativo – assentiu por reflexo e deu partida no carro.

Os passos de Poirot eram vacilantes apesar de tentar se manter firme. A ideia de voltar a ver B – de estar de frente com aquele que a machucou tanto sendo também esse aquele em quem confiou durante muito tempo – a deixava além de nervosa, assustada pelo o que poderia acontecer se falhassem. Se ela falhasse. Conforme continuava a se esgueirar pelas ruas brancas e vazias sentia um incomodo lhe subir a espinha. Era como se olhos predadores estivessem fixados em si, mas ela não tinha certeza se era realmente alguém a encarando ou se era apenas uma impressão causada pelo medo. Se sentia uma covarde por torcer para que fosse a segunda opção quando estava ali para atrair a atenção dele. Ela não conseguia evitar toda aquela onda de dualidade que tomava seu ser principalmente os sentimentos de amor que a invadiam quando pensava nele. O odiava com todas suas forças por tudo que havia feito não só consigo, mas com aquelas outras pessoas e ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia deixar de amá-lo pelo o que ele era antes, pelo o que ambos tinham antes de tudo aparentemente começar a desmoronar. Era difícil demais para si se apegar somente a uma sequência de sensações exatamente como todos esperavam que ela fizesse. Ela não conseguia compreender como se sentir com tudo aquilo e menos ainda como lidar com essas questões tornando a confusão sua principal inimiga nesse cenário. Deveria estar mais focada, mas temia o que faria quando, realmente, o tivesse a sua frente.

– Uma garota como você não deveria estar em um lugar como esse – gelou no lugar sem acreditar que realmente estava ouvindo a voz dele. Olhou para cima, para a escada de incêndio, vendo Beyond escorado ali com um blusão preto e capuz. Uma jaqueta longa ocultava quase que completamente sua figura onde estava. Apesar de sua imagem estar um tanto embaçada pela garota por conta do pavor conseguia notar que seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco ficando próximo dos ombros e seus olhos possuíam uma coloração mais puxada para o vermelho do que para o castanho que tanto estivera acostumada. As mexas brancas naturais continuavam as mesmas.

Sua mente não foi capaz de aguentar a enxurrada de memórias sobre a noite em que ele abandonou o orfanato e sentiu as forças lhe faltarem. Não estava pronta para enfrentar aqueles demônios da forma como desejava. Talvez querer se forças a encarar tudo isso não tivesse sido realmente uma boa ideia.

_"A noite estava agradável apesar de tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos meses. Poirot se encontrava lendo deitada em sua cama tentando não pensar muito no quanto a falta de A fazia em sua vida. Não que fossem necessariamente tão próximos quanto ela desejava que fossem, mas seus sentimentos eram desconexos entre a tristeza que sua falta causava e a raiva dele não ter se despedido de alguma forma de ninguém. As vezes se sentavam no canto da biblioteca com seus livros conversando baixinho sobre o que estavam lendo e eram em momentos como esses que Poirot notava o quão belo A era tanto de perto quanto de longe. Seus traços eram tipicamente britânicos com os cabelos claros e os olhos azuis, o óculos que usava para a leitura só o deixavam ainda mais chamativo assim como as sardas em suas bochechas. Ela o achava lindo tanto externamente quanto internamente. Quase não conseguia acreditar no tanto que o amava e no muito que o desejava por perto. Tanto que nem fosse mais capaz de distinguir o que era ele e o que era ela._

_Ver o corpo do mesmo no jardim atirado no chão com uma poça de sangue a sua volta fez seu estômago revirar. Havia ido vomitar logo após fazer o comunicado aos mais novos de que o loiro havia abandonado eles. Agora sempre que se lembrava da cena desejava ter amnésia daquilo, teria sido melhor se nunca tivesse visto. Queria pelo menos ter tido consciência do real nome do garoto que amava. A perda do primeiro amor sempre é doloroso principalmente por algo tão problemático e mórbido quanto o suicídio, mas ela esperava que algum dia fosse capaz de amar alguém novamente e que fosse capaz de impedir outras pessoas de se causarem tal dor. Sentia culpa por não ter sido capaz de proteger A de si mesmo apesar de saber que não era responsabilidade exclusivamente sua. Uma dualidade dolorosa._

_As batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos perturbados. Não havia muitas pessoas que apareceriam na sua porta sem motivo àquela hora da noite, provavelmente era algum dos garotos que havia tido um pesadelo. Suspirou se levantando e indo até a porta. Sua cama não estava arrumada para duas pessoas, mas poderia dar um jeito dependendo da situação. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao notar Beyond encostado no batente da porta a olhando de uma forma um tanto quanto séria. Era extremamente proibido que os garotos fossem a ala feminina do orfanato após o toque de recolher. O caso era diferente com os menores, mas isso não desmerecia a regra para os adolescentes._

_– O que-_

_Não conseguiu terminar de falar sendo empurrada para dentro do quarto pelas mãos fortes dele e logo já estava no escuro com a porta fechada. Suas costas encostaram a superfície da cama com força enquanto ouvia a tranca sendo utilizada. Não conseguia ver claramente pela luz do abajur, mas os olhos de B demonstravam todo o sadismo que passava por sua cabeça e pela primeira vez naqueles anos todos Poirot sentiu medo de verdade do amigo de infância. Uma de suas mãos tapou sua boca a impedindo de gritar. De alguma forma já sabia o que poderia vir a acontecer naquele quarto naquele momento e o desespero lhe encheu a mente. Tentou o afastar sem sucesso sentindo o hálito frio em seu rosto. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados e começara a suar frio. Seu corpo tentava de todas as formas repelir ele, mas seus braços e pernas pareciam não serem fortes o suficiente para a tarefa. Se sentiu pequena e humilhada mais do que pensou que em algum momento se sentiria._

_– Você fica tão linda desse jeito, me olhando com esse olhar – sorriu de lado lambendo lentamente a bochecha dela. – Seu gosto é tão doce quanto a geleia, sabia? Eu estive esperando por esse momento por muito tempo, mas você sempre esteve ocupada olhando para A e aquelas crianças estupidas – sua outra mão foi descendo pelo tronco dela até chegar em sua cintura. – Tudo bem, eu não me importo mais. Mas não posso partir somente com a ideia de como seria tocá-la. Fico feliz de ter sido o primeiro._

_A encaixou em seu corpo ignorando os resmungos de protesto e o fato de seu corpo estar se contorcendo abaixo de si. A luta só o deixava ainda mais excitado diante da ideia de ser o primeiro a ver aquele lado dela, o primeiro a ver seu corpo e senti-lo daquele jeito independentemente de como estava conseguindo tal ato. As mãos dele estavam frias lhe tocando em lugares nunca antes inexplorados e o quanto machucava sua alma perceber até que ponto o sadismo daquele que tanto confiou era capaz de ir. Nunca esperou que algum dia teria seu corpo violado de igual maneira, por ele. Sua mente estava em choque tentando de todas as formas concretizar a única ação necessária naquele momento, escapar. Suas pernas estavam imobilizadas, mas suas mãos não então tentava de alguma forma empurrá-lo ao menos um pouco de cima de si. Claro que essa tarefa se mostrou muito complicada tanto pela diferença de altura e massa quanto pelo desespero que a dominava. Pelo menos não havia sido drogada apesar de considerar o fato de estar acordada encantador para ele._

_Ele então tirou a mão da boca dela e a prensou no colchão de costas para si mantendo sua cabeça presa entre as cobertas. Poirot quase não conseguia respirar diante da força exercida contra seu corpo, mas estava apavorada demais com as mãos indo de encontro a barra de sua camisola para se importar com isso. O tecido logo foi tirado do seu corpo com um puxão e ela estremeceu ao sentir algo gelado de metal passando por suas costas. Era uma faca pequena, provavelmente um canivete, mas como ela não conseguia ver não tinha certeza. Guardar laminas é proibido no orfanato ao ponto de a cozinha ser trancada grande parte do tempo para evitar que as facas sejam roubadas, Roger tenta ao máximo evitar acidentes. Claro que alguém como Beyond conseguiria colocar um canivete dentro da instituição do mesmo modo como Teen costumava colocar álcool. Agora ela realmente estava apavorada._

_– Não se preocupe, minha querida. Eu não vou matá-la, isso não teria a menor graça – se acomodou melhor em cima dela afastando suas pernas. – Eu quero ter certeza de que vamos nos encontrar novamente._

_Beyond queria brincar um pouco, mas sua ereção já estava se tornando incomoda e ele temia que se demorasse muito eles pudessem ser interrompidos. Com isso abaixou sua calcinha e apesar de tentar novamente se afastar movendo suas pernas foi em vão quando sentiu tanto o canivete perfura-la quanto sua intimidade ser penetrada. Ela estava seca e assustada e rígida. A dor em seu corpo aumentava rapidamente diante das investidas e dos cortes que eram feitos em sua pele. Alguns talvez nem deixassem cicatrizes, mas outros manchavam o lençol de sangue e ardiam intensamente. Poirot choramingava e lutava para respirar tendo seu corpo empurrado cada vez mais contra a cama, tanto que em certo ponto simplesmente parou de lutar._

_Seu corpo estava dolorido e a humilhação atingia seu ser a um ponto que a única coisa que desejava era que perdesse a consciência logo. Esperava que ele acabasse logo com o serviço porque aquela dor era avassaladora. Beyond percebendo seu corpo mais flácido virou-a na cama de frente para si e apertou com força seus seios antes de fixar suas mãos em seu pescoço. Ela levou suas mãos até os braços dele mais por instinto do que realmente intenção. Não importava o quanto se debatesse sabia que não conseguiria pará-lo até que estivesse satisfeito. Ela ainda respirava e estava desperta quando ele se afastou, mas sua mente estava longe demais para que pensasse muito no próprio estado. Sentia-se suja e nem conseguia mais soluçar direito. Seu corpo não parecia mais seu._

_– Isso é um adeus, pequena Hana – foi a última vez que ouviu a voz de Beyond e sentiu seus lábios em sua pele, os quais nunca mais queria voltar a sentir._

_Quem a encontrou foi uma garota que ficava no mesmo corredor que ela e sempre acordava cedo consigo para monitorarem as crianças durante o café da manhã a fim de ajudar com as coisas no orfanato pelo número limitado de pessoas que trabalhavam no local. Logo Roger foi chamado e lá se encontrava Poirot sentada na sala dele após um banho se negando a deixar que coletassem o DNA que escorria por suas pernas junto com o sangue de si mesma. Todos já tinham uma leve ideia de quem poderia ter causado tal sofrimento a mesma principalmente pelo seu sumiço naquele momento, mas não poderiam fazer nada se a própria vítima não se manifestasse diante da situação. No final ela não disse quem a machucou e se negou a deixar sua rotina normal por conta disso. De alguma forma ela ainda se importava com Beyond e queria protegê-lo mesmo que uma parte de si o odiasse pelo o que havia feito. Aquele foi o primeiro dia no qual sentiu sua pele formigar ansiando por um alivio."_

Beyond sorria como uma criança que avistou seu brinquedo preferido, desceu em um pulo da escada de incêndio e parou a frente de Poirot a poucos centímetros de distância dela. Sua respiração batia em seu rosto assim como as mãos enluvadas tocaram suavemente sua bochecha como se a analisassem. Quem dera ela tivesse forças para lutar contra o toque ou fugir do mesmo. Por fim tocou seu cabelo passando cuidadosamente os fios castanhos entre seus dedos. Sua delicadeza estava começando a assustar ainda mais a garota que sabia que o único motivo para ainda não ter sido atacada de alguma forma era pela incógnita de como ela havia ido parar do outro lado do oceano. Ou essa era somente uma percepção que achou correta pelo pavor que atravessava suas veias. Independente disso sua mente estava congelada entre aquele momento e o daquela noite não deixando nada fácil para si pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Sua lógica estava emperrada momentaneamente pelo pavor.

– Seu cheiro está diferente. Você está com um homem, não? – seus fios de cabelo se arrepiaram pelo hálito quente próximo de seu pescoço. Seu coração falhou uma batida por conta do susto repentino. – Eu sei com quem você veio. Tenho meus ouvidos no FBI e não foi difícil saber que havia deixado o orfanato. Esta com ele, não está? – tentou lhe dar um beijo sendo impedido por uma virada de cabeça. Riu nasalmente diante da relutância dela. Esteve orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido raciocinar a tempo para impedir tal ato.

– Não me toque Rue, por favor – tentava manter a calma. Precisava que ele dissesse algo comprometedor ou que tomasse uma atitude violenta para os agentes agirem. Poderiam acabar com aquilo ali apesar de saber que ele era esperto demais para facilitar as coisas. Alguém como ele brincaria o máximo que conseguisse antes de dar um fim a brincadeira, infelizmente era desse modo como agiria.

– Agora estamos nos chamando pelo verdadeiro nome? Eu lembro que você só me chamava desse modo quando estava irritada, Ha-na-chan. – sibilou deliciosamente passando a língua nos dentes. – Ele não vai me pegar. Você não vai conseguir ajudar ele e se quando eu vencer descobrir que foi tocada desse modo, terei que te limpar. Você quer que eu te limpe, não é? – sussurrou próximo de sua orelha fazendo com que ela se encolhesse para o lado oposto.

– Seu grandioso filho da puta – resmungou com o propósito de o irritar, mas o único que recebeu foi uma risada e uma lambida na bochecha.

– Até a próxima, pequena Hana – ela não se lembrava ao certo como Beyond havia se afastado, mas se sentiu tonta por finalmente ter conseguido soltar o ar em seus pulmões os quais nem se lembrava que havia prendido. Ela não queria ser chamada desse modo nunca mais em sua vida. Ter seu próprio nome manchado desse modo era a pior sensação de todas.

– Você está bem? – Naomi se aproximou da mais nova segurando seus ombros fazendo com que despertasse de vez para a realidade. – Ele não te machucou, não é? Tem certeza de que está bem?

– Estou, eu só. Acho que estou abalada, só isso – se sentia tonta e imensamente confusa como se o fato de ter Beyond tão perto de si não passasse de um delírio. Um pesadelo, exatamente como já havia acontecido tantas outras vezes.

– Vem, vamos coletar o DNA dele. Você foi muito corajosa hoje – disse gentilmente passando o braço pelos ombros dela a guiando até o carro e nesse momento Poirot se sentiu muito melhor apesar de tudo. Foi bom ter tido uma pessoa ali depois do ocorrido principalmente tendo certeza de que havia cumprido seu objetivo com maestria.

"Hana e Rue. Interessante." Pensou L de certa forma intrigado. Ele não sabia que Poirot era próxima até esse ponto do assassino e com essa informação foi mais fácil do que nunca encaixar em sua cabeça o motivo da experiência ter sido tão traumática. Agora mais que tudo queria aquele homem atrás das grades. Ele era bastante empático em situações que envolviam uma traição tão intima quanto aquela dependendo da pessoa que era a traída. L sempre foi um mentiroso categórico, suas mentiras serviam para um propósito profissional então conseguia se perdoar por isso, mas ele detestava a mentira justificada. Pessoas que mentem para beneficio próprio ou para enganar as pessoas sempre seriam as mais detestadas pelo detetive. B parecia muito bem posicionado nessa categoria.

Seus instintos o levavam a acreditar que eles eram próximos, mas não ao ponto de saberem o nome real um do outro. Por mais que fosse uma dedução fácil e de compreensão mínima algo dentro de si se sentia traído como se o fato de um assassino saber o nome daquela garota e ele não, ferisse o seu ego. Não que fosse alguém paranoico, ele sabia que as circunstâncias as quais levaram eles a terem essa confiança – apesar da situação atual – eram muito mais antigas e trabalhadas que sua relação recente. O problema era o próprio detetive que se apegava demasiado fácil ás pessoas com quem convivia por muito tempo, talvez por isso não gostasse de se aproximar de ninguém. E era assim como sempre começava seus processos para se tornar irritante e acabar afastando esse alguém que estima ao menos um pouco. Ele se tornava ciumento e pensava demais em coisas que não deveria. Se não queria que Poirot se afastasse então teria que tentar mudar ao menos essa parte ruim de sua personalidade. Trabalharia nisso com o tempo.

Quando Poirot adentrou a suíte não conseguiu se segurar em se aproximar e analisar de perto qualquer ferimento ou marca indesejada na mais nova que recuou um pouco pelo ato. Apesar disso já sabia o que o mesmo estava fazendo então não se sentiu tão desconfortável como esperava se sentir. Talvez rever Beyond a fez se lembrar quem era o verdadeiro monstro em sua história, pelo menos ele não havia a tocado. L se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que estava tudo bem apesar de não ter demonstrado tal emoção. Não havia errado no fim das contas e isso já era o suficiente para deixá-lo mais confiante de suas futuras ações.

– Você se saiu bem – se afastou a uma distância segura colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

– Teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse feito algo violento. Os investigadores já poderiam o levar detido por isso enquanto faziam os testes de DNA – esfregou a manga do casaco na bochecha de forma inconsciente. – Pelo menos consegui a amostra.

– Você não precisava fazer isso. Eu não sei como você se sente exatamente, mas imagino que não deva ser uma experiência agradável rever seu, bem, agressor – evitou usar a palavra que envolvesse estupro por não saber se ela se sentiria confortável com esse linguajar.

– Foi assustador, mas não precisa ficar medindo suas palavras por minha causa. Vou ficar bem com isso algum dia – sorriu docemente tirando o casaco quente. – Vou me banhar. Desejam os serviços de Eraldo Coil então se quiser já tem um serviço te esperando quando terminarmos com aqui.

– Se quiser pode resolvê-lo sozinha – ela parou no caminho se virando para ele. – Não estou com ânimo para outra investigação no momento.

– Eu posso negar o pedido se quiser – curvou a cabeça confusa e levemente preocupada. L nem ao menos verificou o caso antes de recusar e Watari já havia lhe dito que isso é um comportamento raro.

– Você é mais que capaz de resolver um caso sozinha. Tem um talento de observação e classificação aprimorado e é discreta por isso vejo uma grande parceria entre nós – sua cabeça foi um pouco para o lado. – Mas só quando você se sentir que está preparada para esse passo. Está livre para pegar qualquer caso que quiser que venha para meus outros dois títulos.

– Não sei se estou interessada em um caso no momento, ainda estou me acostumando com essa mudança, mas obrigada. Vou pensar sobre isso – assentiu finalmente seguindo pelo corredor até o banheiro.

Adentrou o cômodo que provavelmente era do tamanho do seu quarto no orfanato e tocou a tranca da porta com os dedos. Não precisava trancar a porta pois sabia que L não entraria no banheiro durante o tempo que estivesse ali nem se demorasse muito, mas ainda se sentia muito insegura com vários pensamentos “e se” ecoando em sua cabeça. Passou novamente a manga na bochecha tentando limpar de forma inconsciente as lambidas que recebeu, ela não queria ser tocada daquela forma nunca mais. Se afastou não trancando a porta no fim das contas, não precisava. Ela poderia confiar em L, poderia tentar confiar em um homem novamente apesar de tudo e ela faria exatamente isso.

Esfregou sua pele com certa raiva tentando tirar o máximo do cheiro de geleia e cigarros que havia ficado em si pela aproximação de B. Não se importava com o cheiro de doces e café por não lhe trazer lembranças ruins, mas andar por ai com o cheiro dele, sua marca, isso a enjoava de uma forma extrema quase a levando a botar pra fora tudo que havia comido durante a manhã. Era quase impossível para si conseguir se manter firme quando o assunto envolvia-o. Havia somente uma coisa que fazia parte de Beyond que aceitava, mas essa coisa só vivia no lado de seus sentimentos bons pois também fazia parte de si muito mais do que fazia parte dele. Era algo seu independente do que fossem dizer e por isso o amava. Eles realmente estavam ficando muito parecidos. Talvez aceitar um caso de L lhe ajudasse a espairecer a mente. Em alguns dias teriam aquele assassino atrás das grades e isso era tudo que poderia imaginar naquele momento que não a fazia perder a cabeça.

O tempo passou rápido para eles que estavam concentrados em suas próprias coisas, mas em certo momento da tarde o rapaz sentiu falta da mais nova. Normalmente ela estaria andando de um lado para o outro com algum livro aleatório, com vários bombons ou já teria lhe perguntado se precisava de alguma coisa. Se levantou tentado pela curiosidade em saber onde Poirot poderia estar fazendo que era mais importante que suas tarefas – que ela levava muito a sério – e seus livros – que são seus bens mais preciosos. Ao chegar na sala encontrou várias folhas coladas nos vidros das janelas impedindo o sol de entrar e ela sentada com as pernas cruzadas no chão olhando fixamente para as mesmas. Se aproximou a passos arrastados de sua companheira olhando melhor tudo aquilo, era um caso bem interessante para se falar a verdade. Ela levantou o olhar cuidadosamente na direção dele e voltou sua atenção para o mural que havia feito o ignorando propositalmente.

– Belo trabalho – comentou colocando o polegar nos lábios. – Vejo que decidiu acatar minha sugestão de resolver o caso.

– Já resolvi – a olhou de canto. – Esse é o terceiro caso consecutivo que resolvo para Eraldo Coil. Não são tão interessantes, mas servem para passar o tempo de vez em quando.

– Você está tentando encontrar um ladrão francês que é praticamente um fantasma. Acha que consegue sozinha? – ignorou propositalmente a parte que ela dizia que era muito boa, talvez até melhor que ele. Um bichinho bem ousado. Isso era o que ela estava sendo naquele momento e L não estava conseguindo lidar com isso como esperava pois nunca imaginou que em algum momento ela poderia mostrar tal face. Não que estivesse reclamando também porque, definitivamente, não estava.

– Se interessou? – Poirot se escorou para trás com um sorriso de lado. Por um segundo quase era como se não fosse a mesma garota desconfiada e assustada de sempre. Havia uma faísca de determinação em seus olhos, a mesma que havia quando tinha a chance de poder cuidar do detetive ou quando estava lendo. Estava genuinamente feliz com o que estava fazendo e isso deixou L ainda mais confuso e atraído diante de suas ações e falas.

– Não, você parece estar se saindo bem sem mim – se afastou. – Quando terminar pode me levar um café?

– **Ja, Herr.*** – parou no meio do caminho querendo ter certeza de que havia ouvido corretamente.

– **Voller Überraschunger.*** – negou com a cabeça finalmente deixando o cômodo. Talvez finalmente começasse a ver como era a verdadeira Poirot. Aquela que ela sempre foi, mas escondeu após os acontecimentos que mexiam com sua mente. Um alguém discreto e rapino, mas que pode ser gentil e atenciosa chegando a ser ameaçadora e ousada em alguns momentos. Um ser humano completo exatamente como queria ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, senhor.*  
> Cheia de surpresas.*
> 
> Ambas frases estão em alemão.


	4. Mas as sombras tomam formas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fim do arco um. Poirot se despede permanentemente de seu passado.

Poirot serviu rapidamente o café requisitado e colocou os cubos de açúcar perfeitamente alinhados no potinho branco sob a bandeja prateada ao lado da bebida. Watari observava a maestria com que ela servia, se sentiu imensamente satisfeito de ter feito uma boa escolha e por seu protegido ter um convívio bom com a mesma. Admitiria somente para si mesmo que não esperava que tal ideia pudesse realmente dar certo de uma forma tão excepcional. Se aproximou vagarosamente colocando biscoitos sob a bandeja, ela não recuou, somente o olhou questionadora e ele sorriu fazendo sinal de silêncio. Ela sorriu de volta negando com a cabeça e colocou um dos biscoitos na boca antes de deixar a cozinha. A cumplicidade entre ambos estava se tornando cada dia mais intima e ele não negaria que já considerava-a tanto quanto L. Poirot estava tão adaptada a rotina de ambos que, inquestionavelmente, fazia parte daquela pequena família. Ela rumou ao último quarto do último andar batendo na porta antes de adentrar o cômodo. Algumas folhas com anotações estavam ao lado dele assim como um mural bem organizado na janela impedindo o sol de entrar completamente e ela colocou a bandeja ao seu lado antes de voltar-se para o mural. – Vejo que me usou de inspiração.

– Já havia ouvido falar dessa tática antes, mas nunca testei. É realmente produtivo e estimulante rever simultaneamente o que está procurando – pegou o café o aproximando do nariz e conteve uma careta de desagrado. – Fraco?

– Se não parar de tomar tinta vai acabar com algum problema no coração. Não posso cortar seus doces, mas posso ajudá-lo com isso – deu uma colherada na mão dele quando tentou pegar seus biscoitos. – Você sabe que não são para você.

– Estou começando a pensar que Watari já tem um preferido. Nunca pensei que perderia depois de tantos anos – colocou os dedos na boca pelo impacto demonstrando estar um tanto quanto decepcionado. Ambos sabiam que aquilo era somente birra pois L não conseguia se conter em implicar com ela agora que tinha uma pessoa com quem poderia ter tal comportamento. Na verdade, ele gostava que Poirot e Wammy fossem próximos, afinal, se tinha alguém que poderia ser de extrema ajuda para ela em relação aos seus demônios esse alguém com certeza seria o idoso.

– Não exagere – sorriu pegando seu biscoitos e se aproximando do mural. – É uma mulher, com certeza. O estilo do crime sugere um homem, mas isso é proposital.

Conforme Poirot falava suas observações – divagações pessoais seria o termo mais preciso – sobre o caso que investigava atualmente, mais L conseguia notar sua evolução nos últimos meses desde que Beyond foi preso. Aos poucos era como se ela pudesse se soltar diante da presença dos dois homens com quem vivia, não que tivesse deixado de ser séria ou de se isolar na biblioteca todos os dias, mas já não recuava tanto quando se aproximavam dela e não mantinha a porta do quarto trancada. Poirot assumiu quase todos os papéis de Watari quando se tratava da comunicação de L com o mundo exterior faltando muito pouco para estar completamente pronta para o trabalho além de ser a principal companhia do idoso quando estavam livres da rotina do detetive. Havia se adaptado bem com a sua nova rotina apesar de as vezes se pegar pensando em como estariam as crianças no orfanato. Não poderia culpa-la por sentir falta da parte boa da antiga realidade que tinha, mas ele sabia que de alguma forma ela ainda assim preferiria estar ali do que voltar para a Wammy’s House.

L se levantou um pouco cambaleando chamando a atenção da mais nova. Ele estava bobão o que significava que estava escondendo algo ou a distraindo por algum motivo. Conviver muito com ele a fez entender certos comportamentos que o mesmo tinha apesar de serem estranhos e sem sentido a maior parte do tempo. Apesar de todo o paradigma formado em torno do mistério que a figura de L criou Poirot via que o rapaz se comportava de forma bastante simples grande parte do tempo. Em poucas palavras, L é um homem comum como qualquer outro se tratando de seus desejos e ações. Ele tirou um envelope do meio das folhas e lhe estendeu e por mais que sua expressão e seus olhos estivessem neutros se podia notar certa hesitação por parte dele naquele simples ato. Realmente, L estava se segurando para não demonstrar o quão surpreso e abalado havia estado durante todo o tempo que esteve com o envelope guardado. Ele não sabia como deveria agir por conta dos sentimentos que poderiam desencadear nela e muito menos nos próprios que pareciam uma bagunça completa quando estavam na sua presença ou de assuntos que a envolviam.

– Estavam nas coisas de B. Após o FBI analisar eu pedi para me mandarem. Não era importante para a investigação, mas talvez seja importante para você – ela pegou o envelope cuidadosamente lendo o próprio codinome escrito no papel amassado. – Me mandaram ontem, eu não li.

– Essa é a letra de A – murmurou sentindo as mãos tremerem um pouco. – Então estava com Beyond esse tempo todo, que desgraçado! – abaixou a cabeça encostando-a no envelope não sabendo se as emoções que queriam transbordar por seus olhos realmente deveriam sair naquele momento, na frente do detetive. – E eu pensando que ele não se importava o suficiente para se despedir. Como fui estúpida.

– Você não é estupida, não tinha como saber. Qual era sua relação com esse garoto, de verdade? – sua reação não era algo totalmente normal principalmente por saber como era o jeito de Poirot, ela demonstrava estar mais desequilibrada com isso do que quando foram prender B. E mesmo que fosse algo imaturo de se sentir ele teve inveja da possibilidade que lhe veio em mente.

– Eu o amava – a resposta veio em um sussurro. Se não estivessem próximos e o quarto não ficasse em um corredor silencioso talvez não fosse capaz de ouvir sua voz abafada. Esse tom sofrido e a forma direta como proferiu tais sentimentos fizeram com que um desconforto se alastrasse pelo peito de L como ele não imaginava que algum dia fosse ser capaz de sentir novamente. – Foi o primeiro garoto que eu amei e encontrei seu corpo no jardim de trás. Ele não deixou nenhuma carta, pelo menos eu pensei que não tivesse deixado.

– Ele era importante para você. Pode tirar o dia de folga se achar que precisa – tocou cuidadosamente a parte de cima de sua cabeça a fazendo levantar o olhar rápido. – E você pode contatar quem você quiser do orfanato, se achar que é o certo – não sabia com certeza como deveria agir nessa situação e muito menos como controlar tudo que estava crescendo dentro de si, mas sentia que era a resposta mais correta que alguém como ele poderia dar.

– Eu estou bem. Ele morreu a muito tempo e eu aprendi a canalizar essa dor de alguma forma. Muita coisa aconteceu durante esse tempo – respirou fundo dando um passo para trás. – Eu quero que você saiba, meus assuntos antes de nossa parceria não podem influenciar na mesma. Eu não quero que isso se torne um assunto difícil entre nós, muito menos que as coisas não aconteçam como devem somente porque eu não consigo lidar com isso. Será bom que você saiba também.

– Não é delicado para você? – questionou colocando o polegar sob os lábios. – Não precisa nada que a deixe desconfortável – na verdade estava curiosíssimo diante de todo o passado pouco revelado dela, mas ainda tentava respeitar essa privacidade o máximo que conseguia. Se não fosse requisitado no assunto então respeitaria tal escolha e esperaria o momento certo para tal. O último que desejava era estragar a confiança já estabelecida.

– Estarei bem. Minha relação com A era totalmente platônica apesar de tudo e você é atualmente a pessoa mais importante na minha vida com a qual devo me preocupar. Quero que encerremos esse ciclo agora – estava decidida. Não poderia deixar que os demônios de seu passado continuassem a assombrar desse modo já que estava ali para superá-los no fim das contas e aquele era o momento para deixar para trás tudo que envolvia Beyond e A, as antigas pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Trocar esses dois pilares por novos parecia ser o certo a se fazer diante das mudanças que sua vida enfrentou. Se sentou na cama abrindo o envelope com cuidado. O papel poderia estar amassado, mas ainda era uma das lembranças de A então tomaria o máximo de cuidado que pudesse pois independente de qualquer coisa estava lidando com os últimos sentimentos do rapaz. Aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer naquele momento.

O detetive se sentou novamente em sua cadeira atento a qualquer movimento que ela poderia vir a tomar. A carta já havia sido entregue a um mês, mas ele temeu que a mais nova tivesse uma recaída de seu progresso então a deixou guardada antes de finalmente achar seguro lhe entregar. Não leu, pois pela primeira vez tentaria conquistar a confiança de alguém do jeito certo sem ficar invadindo esse tipo de privacidade. Eles já se comunicavam de uma forma confortável então não havia motivo para ultrapassar essa linha pré-estabelecida e segura. A evolução deles estava acontecendo em um ritmo satisfatório sem contar que ainda havia muito dentro de si próprio que precisava ser fortalecido para o que poderia tirar de informações daquela revelação. O que sentiria quando descobrisse a importância daquela pessoa para ela e principalmente, como deveria realmente se sentir se não fosse desse modo? A cada momento que passava mais percebia que estava se infiltrando em um território perigoso do qual não conseguia voltar e isso era revoltante em muitos aspectos. Não deveria estar gostando de Poirot tanto quanto estava naquele momento. Menos ainda do _jeito_ como estava gostando.

As letras estavam escritas com certo cuidado – isso ficou bem visível aos olhos analíticos da garota – e de certa forma ele havia escrito aquilo com tinta antiga do mesmo jeito como ela havia dito que gostava de cartas. Havia muitos detalhes ali que fizeram seu coração quase pular pela boca, respirou fundo tentando ignorar o aperto no estômago e leu atentamente cada palavra. Seus ombros caíram e não conseguiu não deixar suas lágrimas somente acumuladas em seus olhos molhando brevemente o papel, isso antes de secá-los rapidamente com a manga da blusa e estender a carta para o detetive deixando claro o sinal de que não seria capaz de ler novamente. Era como se tudo dentro de si tivesse desabado da forma mais trágica de todas e ela só quisesse um breve momento para se recompor, somente um pouco de tempo já seria o suficiente. L se levantou e pegou a carta começando a ler não sem antes lançar um último olhar para Poirot para ter certeza de que poderia fazer isso. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente diante das afirmações ali presentes e agora entendia o motivo de tal carta desestabilizar tanto a mais nova. Ele a amava de volta apesar de tudo e havia decidido que não era bom o suficiente para a mesma. A havia se despedido especialmente dela e Beyond escondeu isso de si como se não importasse o fato dela estar sofrendo com aquilo ou não. Ficou mais que claro sua obsessão por Poirot ao ponto de não deixar nem seu melhor amigo morto se despedir da garota. Nisso seus próprios sentimentos ficaram confusos, ele não deveria sentir ciúmes de uma pessoa morta principalmente pelas circunstâncias em que estava sentindo ciúmes sendo essas situações imaturas as quais deveria trabalhar caso quisesse que aquilo desse certo. Nada daquilo era sobre ele de forma alguma e deveria se lembrar disso rapidamente. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e a colocou no envelope de volta tentando se manter o mais indiferente possível com a situação. Já havia decidido que seus sentimento para com a mais nova seria somente de parceiros, talvez fossem capazes de serem amigos em algum momento de sua convivência. Não deveria se sentir levemente irritado por saber que outro homem amou Poirot, ela era cheia de atributos não era surpresa que esse fato existisse. Muito menos se sentir mal por saber que ela amou outro, isso era ainda pior.

– Eu quero vê-lo – sua voz não soou baixa. Foi em bom som e em um tom decidido. – Beyond, eu preciso vê-lo.

– Você não pode fazer isso! – foi impossível para si não soar desesperado e um tanto quanto assustado. De tantas coisas que esperava que ela dissesse ou fizesse por causa daquilo com certeza algo tão mórbido e violento não lhe passou pela mente.

– Nunca chegaria a tal extremo, não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Eu preciso encerrar de vez essa história, esse vínculo entre nós, que me assombra toda vez que penso estar livre – se levantou passando a manga da blusa no rosto. – O que aconteceu não pode ser apagado, mas não quero ver tudo como algo ruim ou que me dê saudade e me impeça de fazer um bom trabalho ao seu lado. Eu preciso vê-lo, uma última vez. É só isso que eu quero.

– Posso conseguir a visita para você. Só não faça nada estúpido, por favor – lhe estendeu o envelope ainda sem ter certeza de que aquilo poderia ser a coisa certa. – Como você se sente em relação a isso?

– Eu poderia ter notado. Talvez se tivesse sido um pouco mais atenta eu poderia tê-lo salvado. Talvez fossemos um casal, mas não foi o que aconteceu, e eu não quero ficar pensando no que poderia vir a acontecer. Não mais – pegou o envelope fungando. – Poderia ir sozinha? Vou tomar cuidado, prometo.

– Será sua primeira experiência viajando sozinha então tudo bem que seja para vê-lo? – seus olhos se fixaram nos dela querendo captar qualquer sinal de que Poirot não queria estar sozinha naquele momento. Ele queria estar ao seu lado apesar de não querer se oferecer para tal. Nunca era o que as pessoas querem, mas elas sempre esperam que você esteja ao lado delas nesses momentos quando elas querem tal coisa. Poirot nunca lhe deu motivos para vê-la como esse tipo de pessoa, mas naquele momento L esperava que ela fosse pelo próprio bem. Nossa, ele estava realmente preocupado.

– Eu estarei bem. É algo que preciso fazer – assentiu. Não iria recuar, sentia que era algo que tinha que fazer sozinha ou não seria capaz de se manter estável novamente. Rever Beyond depois daquilo e deixar para trás, deixar com ele, tudo o que um dia foram ou tiveram era algo que somente ela poderia fazer.

– Está bem. Conseguirei a visita para você na próxima semana – ela precisava canalizar seus problemas de alguma forma e aquela era a forma que havia encontrado, o mínimo que L poderia fazer como parceiro era apoiar do jeito que era solicitado. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que queria fazer parte de uma etapa de uma pessoa muito mais do que deveria. Essas sensações ainda eram um pouco confusas para si.

– Obrigado – sorriu levemente assentindo. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas sabia que não era seguro e não seria do agrado do mesmo. Estava cada vez mais desejando estar próxima do detetive que as vezes seus impulsos mandavam esse tipo de pensamentos involuntariamente para sua mente e ela se sentia um pouco idiota por isso. Talvez o modo indiferente com leves toques de carinho fossem o que a fizesse se sentir extremamente confortável ao seu lado e o quisesse cada vez mais próximo. Em tantos sentidos que tinha momentos de se sentir envergonhada diante desse tipo de pensamento. Precisava recuar antes que ele percebesse seu estado. – Preciso de um chá. Vai querer mais alguma coisa?

– Não vai descansar? – estava incrédulo diante daquele desfecho. Ela parou na porta se virando para ele.

– Vou te ajudar nesse caso. Não toque nos meus biscoitos – respondeu com um sorriso e saiu a passos rápidos do cômodo fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele sorriu logo passando a mão no rosto desfazendo a feição. Não, não poderia se sentir desse modo. O momento não permitia e muito menos a situação no geral. Precisava trabalhar. O trabalho limparia sua mente.

_"Não era estranho para a bibliotecária ver crianças indo constantemente a biblioteca pegar livros complicados. Estando em um orfanato de prodígios o mínimo seria esperar que tivessem interesse na leitura acima da infantil, mas apesar disso ela nunca havia visto uma criança de 7 anos indo à biblioteca e pegando um dos livros da sessão mais complicada de todas, literatura antiga. Hana ficava duas horas na biblioteca antes de sair com o livro que desejava e voltar no outro dia o devolvendo somente para sair com outro. A idosa se perguntava se aquela criança realmente lia os livros que pegava ou só andava com eles por aí. Em pouco tempo ela já havia lido todos os livros daquela sessão e havia passado para a de literatura moderna – romances policiais para ser mais específico – e sua rotina continuava a mesma que com a sessão anterior. Foi após alguns dias que notou a presença de um garoto um pouco mais velho que si também levando livros e os devolvendo no dia posterior. Ele era mais alto que ela com os fios loiros bagunçados e os olhos azuis concentrados nas páginas que encontrava. Sua atenção não estava mais direcionada para os livros e sim para ele e quando notou isso percebeu o quanto chamava sua atenção também. Por um momento pareceu quase como se fosse o destino e ela queria ir conversar com ele, mas nenhum dos dois tinham coragem para tal._

_A primeira vez que se falaram foi quando Beyond estava sentado escorado em uma estante de livros ao lado de A quando a garota apareceu. Provavelmente se estivessem sozinhos não teriam se atrevido a se aproximar naquele momento ou em qualquer outro, mas as coisas aconteceram magicamente diante da presença de uma terceira parte. Em certo espaço de tempo já se encontravam na biblioteca por esporte e se sentavam juntos para lerem os mesmos livros ou falarem sobre. Talvez o fascínio do loiro pela literatura tivesse sido a primeira coisa que cativou o aprecio da mais nova, o quanto poderiam ser incríveis juntos com suas histórias partilhadas e suas visões distintamente similares. Só de imaginar tal futuro seu coração já acelerava mais do que pensava ser possível para um ser humano. Se lembrava com todos os detalhes possíveis do dia em que escolheu seu codinome, foi duas semanas após sua chegada ao orfanato e quando finalmente estaria apta para frequentar as aulas. Antes não havia conseguido pela extrema falta que seus pais faziam e a sua readaptação a um novo lugar ter sido mais complicada do que a de seu companheiro. Estava na biblioteca procurando um novo título que pudesse ser sua distração por algumas horas antes de precisar de apresentar diante de Roger com um codinome. Pelo menos lhe davam a opção de escolher como queria ser chamado a partir daquele momento. Ainda não havia terminado a sessão de literatura antiga nessa época, mas estava empenhada na tarefa._

_A estava algumas sessões a frente concentrado em um livro com outro abaixo do braço, provavelmente aquele que devolveria e o outro o que levaria. Respirou fundo tentando manter os sentidos racionais em sua pessoa e se aproximou dele a passos rápidos e sincronizados contando mentalmente quantos precisavam para chegar até o mesmo. Parou ao seu lado ainda sem ser notada, sempre foi assim quando ele estava concentrado em algum livro. Era como se pudesse desligar sua mente do restante do mundo a sua volta por algumas horas e ela entendia essa sensação, era o mesmo que sentia quando estava lendo ou pensando sobre coisas demais. Tocou levemente seu ombro o acordando para o mundo real. Quando a viu ao seu lado seu rosto corou e se sentiu um pouco constrangido por não a ter notado antes. – Me desculpe, estava concentrado na história – sorriu sem jeito fechando o livro. – Deseja alguma coisa?_

_– Só gostaria de saber qual era o título que iria devolver hoje. Talvez eu goste – tinham essa prática de trocarem títulos quando iriam os devolver interligando ainda mais um ao outro em seus gostos literários apesar de não se interessarem por coisas tão distintas assim. Ambos eram bem abertos quanto ao assunto leitura e extremamente semelhantes nesse mesmo aspecto. Além de que, de algum modo, se sentiam constrangidos perto um do outro apenas fazendo com que tivesse ainda mais em comum._

_– Oh! É Agatha Christie. Um dos relatos que ela escreveu sobre Hercule Poirot – lhe estendeu o livro. – Eu gosto dos relatos dele e a forma como Christie os organizou narrativamente. Foi um grande gênio de sua época._

_– Já ouvi falar dele. Elegante e com um bigode divino. Jeito misterioso porem carismático e um homem de convivências difíceis e leais – se lembrava de já ter ouvido algo assim sair da boca de outras crianças que gostavam de ouvir sobre os relatos dos detetives do passado. O outro mais comentado era Sherlock Holmes a levando a se perguntar se algum dia em um futuro bem longe de quando estavam também comentariam sobre L em um clube do livro. Seria interessante se algum dia contassem sobre o detetive, ou a sequência de pessoas que usaram tal título, com tanta admiração quanto era com os detetives do passado. Ela gostaria de ser essa pessoa se esse fosse o caso, ser a pessoa que relataria tais façanhas._

_– Ele me lembra você – ela pegou o livro em suas mãos bem na hora de ouvir essa fala. – Leia, você vai concordar comigo nesse quesito – reabriu o livro que estava em mãos. – Vocês dois são geniosos do mesmo jeito._

_Não levou muita fé em sua descrição, afinal, o que ela poderia ter de semelhante com um detetive tão excepcional quanto Hercule Poirot? Nem mesmo havia nascido na Europa para começar então não conseguia ver qualquer semelhança entre ambos. Ela se afastou vendo que o loiro estava concentrado novamente em sua leitura e se sentou próxima da janela para começar a ler. Talvez conseguisse terminar até o fim do dia quando teria que se encontrar com Roger. Primeira página, nova aventura a ser explorada._

_Como ela queria que A estivesse errado sobre eles serem parecidos, mas quanto mais avançava nas páginas mais notava como a história parecia tomando o rumo de seus pensamentos e antes que pudesse se sentir surpresa o mistérios terminara exatamente como havia pensado que terminaria. Sem nenhum erro de dedução, sem nenhuma surpresa e isso foi surpreendente. Pegou outro livro onde sabia que haveria algum relato sobre Hercule Poirot e se sentou novamente para ler. Não poderia ser verdade que realmente fosse parecida com aquele homem. No final daquele dia após três livros lidos ela teve certeza de qual nome deveria escolher e do quanto se sentia satisfeita com sua escolha. Ainda mais de ter tido ajuda de A nesse quesito sentindo pela primeira vez em sua vida seu peito se aquecendo diante da possibilidade de alguém ter tais olhos sob si. Posteriormente aquele garoto se tornaria seu primeiro amor do qual nunca se arrependeria também.”_

Os passos de Poirot eram vacilantes e conforme avançava pelo corredor ao lado do policial mais perdia a coragem de continuar com sua ideia de ver Beyond uma última vez. Ela queria encerrar aquele ciclo de alguma forma, ela precisava se dedicar a sua realidade atual e ela repetia isso em sua mente tentando recobrar a certeza anterior. Atualmente ele estava na solitária por ter se metido em uma briga com seu colega de cela, quase o matou a socos quando foi insultado por seus crimes considerados medíocres. Já estava claro para ela que ele se orgulhava de seus feitos como assassino e como humano. Realmente não tinha motivos para que ela se sentisse mal por ele e muito menos que buscasse uma redenção de sua parte. A mudança de um ser somente se dá quando ele próprio deseja mudar e quando não é esse o caso não há nada que outra pessoa pode fazer diante disso. Apesar disso ela gostaria de acreditar que existem partes boas em Beyond apesar de tudo porque ela conhecia uma parte que definitivamente é e sempre será. Não. Aquela parte, independente de qualquer coisa, é dela. Total e completamente dela. Beyond não tinha papel algum nisso.

– Se precisar de algo senhorita não hesite em nos chamar – abriu a cela com a chave e a deixou entrar após ter sua confirmação. Ali estava ele, seus olhos fixos na parede enquanto se encontrava algemado perto da cama, suas feições eram ainda mais parecidas com o antigo ele que Poirot conhecia. Talvez fosse por estar querendo abandonar tudo aquilo que a fizesse ter essa visão e seu lado sentimental não quisesse perder o pouco do que era bom que tinha sobre ele. Ela nunca saberia e esperava que aquele lado entendesse que as coisas não tão fáceis quanto parecem ou poderiam ser, muito menos são tão fantasiosas assim.

Se aproximou cuidadosamente de B se abaixando em sua altura. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu, não de forma sádica como das outras vezes de um jeito debochado, mas foi um sorriso doce que de certa forma já sabia o motivo de vê-la ali apesar de tudo e que entendia totalmente porque havia aceitado tal final. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi impedida pelo balançar da cabeça dele, não era necessário dizer nada diante daquilo. Poirot estava se liberando dele e ele estava aceitando sua punição por tudo que fez, não havia espaço para um adeus. Nenhum dos dois queria criar uma cena diante daquele momento. Ela se sentou no chão a sua frente e o olhou uma última vez, analisou aquele que esteve ao seu lado desde que tinha memória e aquele que havia a ferido como nenhum outro ser foi capaz. Estava deixando tudo isso para trás e abandonando de vez – ou quase – tudo que Beyond representava em sua vida. Agora poderia dizer que havia uma ela com ele e uma ela sem ele, uma melhor.

– Saiba que você foi extremamente útil em minha vida em inúmeros sentidos e eu realmente o amei, mas agora eu nunca mais verei o seu rosto. Nunca esperei que me sentiria grata por isso e é completamente sua culpa – se levantou com um suspiro. – E você nunca mais vai me ver também.

– Não pessoalmente, pelo menos. Eu sempre vou pensar em você – E por fim foi embora se sentindo imensamente mais leve por aquele pequeno dialogo que nem mesmo poderia ser considerado um adeus ao certo. Conforme voltava para a Inglaterra sentia suas mãos tremerem e seu coração acelerado. Precisou de muito esforço para não rir de forma escandalosa diante da alegria de um novo começo oficial. As coisas poderiam ficar ainda mais complicadas agora, mas pelo menos estaria pronta para aceitar melhor seja lá o que viria.

L estava sentado na sala da mansão esfregando um dedo no pé no outro um tanto quanto impaciente apesar de manter seu rosto sereno como sempre. Comeu mais um pedaço de bolo limpando as migalhas no canto da boca com o polegar e desviando seu olhar para a porta antes de repetir novamente a mesma sequência de ações. Watari se aproximou colocando mais uma xicara de café ao lado do detetive sendo está a quarta em menos de 30 minutos quando soube que a mais nova já havia pisado em solo britânico. – Não acha que deveria tê-la ido buscar?

– Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Poirot consegue chegar à mansão em segurança – sorriu levemente diante da preocupação mais que explicita do seu protegido. Era de certa forma engraçado de se assistir apesar de saber com o tempo o jeito que ele usava para se expressar realmente. Estava vendo algo surgindo ali e não sabia se deveria considerar aquilo algo bom ou não. Estava confiante demais para querer desejar algo ruim naquele momento.

Palavras não eram o suficiente para L conseguir transmitir o que sentia apesar de deixar algumas pistas então o jeito que mais utilizava eram os olhares e as indiretas em seus atos infantis sendo muitas vezes quase imperceptíveis para aqueles que não conheciam direito o detetive. Naquele momento com seus excessos de café e seus olhares diretamente transmitidos para a porta indicavam seu incomodo em não ter sua parceira ainda em casa e em segurança. Estava preocupado com a recaída que a mais nova poderia ter por simplesmente ter contato novamente com seu agressor e sem falar que era sua primeira vez voando totalmente sozinha entre um pais e outro. Se sentia um tanto quanto protetor demais nesse momento apesar de saber que tinha algum motivo para tal sentimento. L nunca viu nada de bom acontecer quando se tratava de uma ação imprudente e menos ainda de alguém com a mente instável então ele apenas ansiava que a pouca porcentagem de um bom desfecho pudesse estar certa naquele momento.

Quase pulou do sofá quando ouviu a porta abrindo. Teria feito tal movimento se o idoso não tivesse sido mais rápido em se aproximar da garota lhe perguntando como se sentia e como havia sido a reunião quase como se ela somente tivesse ido encontrar um velho conhecido. Poirot gostava da forma como Watari lidava com certos assuntos, de forma natural assim ferindo pouco o interlocutor por se lembrar do assunto. Gostava de conversar com ele por isso e ainda mais pelas indiretas fáceis que ele captava tornando a comunicação ainda mais maleável, isso era realmente bem vindo em suas relações. Conforme se aproximava da sala, mais o detetive notava em seus detalhes querendo ter certeza de que não havia acontecido nada, mas aparentemente tudo estava normal. Ousava pensar que até melhor se deixando invadir pela ideia de liberdade que ela estava transmitindo.

– Sabe, eu pensei que seria mais assustador, mas – se sentou ao seu lado soltando um suspiro aliviado. – estou bem. Muito bem, na verdade.

– Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso – assentiu levemente voltando sua atenção para seu doce. – Pretende continuar conosco?

– Tem mais um caso na lista, não é? – devolveu com uma pergunta se mostrando interessada. Se levantou rapidamente. – Me desculpa deixar minha parte do trabalho com você senhor Wammy. Isso não vai mais se repetir – se curvou conforme a tradição japonesa diante do idoso que sorriu gentilmente lhe respondendo que não havia problema. – Sobre o que se trata o caso?

– Terroristas na França. Solicito sua presença – pulou do sofá de forma desengonçada quase caindo no processo.

– Vou preparar seus doces. Estarei lá em 15 minutos – recolheu a xicara e o resto de bolo cuidadosamente passando para a cozinha enquanto L subia para o segundo andar. Foi de certa forma cômico vê-los assumindo seus papeis em questão de segundos como se não estivessem quase surtando quando estavam separados.

– Acho que realmente fiz uma grandiosa escolha – murmurou para si mesmo seguindo para o jardim de trás onde se sentou na varanda com um belo romance antigo. Estava na hora de pôr em dia sua leitura de anos atrás.

Conforme preparava os suplementos do detetive mais se pôs a pensar sobre sua relação atual e na dinâmica conjunta que haviam adquirido. Haviam conseguido se encaixar apesar da diferença de convívio e do modo de agir de ambos em relação ás pessoas e com o mundo. Apesar de tudo isso haviam conseguido conviver em harmonia em questão de meses, quase um ano. Eram próximos o suficiente para confiarem um no outro caso precisem de um aliado, mas não tinham certeza se confiariam de verdade em uma situação mais complicada, algo que envolvesse a vida e a morte talvez. Esse era um passo que teriam que aprender a dar antes que continuassem a fugir dessa questão ao mesmo tempo que gostariam de compreender com exatitude todo o conforto e preocupação que sentiam em relação um ao outro. Ainda mais Poirot que conhecia um pouco mais sobre isso e já estava começando a temer seu significado. Esperava estar errada nessa questão. Não estava pronta para desenvolver esse tipo de sentimento tão cedo.

Quando chegou ao último quarto do último andar não se surpreendeu por vê-lo com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos enquanto estava sentado no canto da cama. Era normalmente dessa forma que ele ficava quando estava pensando em algo que não envolvesse sua lógica dedutiva porque se não estaria na outra posição. Deixou a bandeja de prata ao seu lado e cutucou seu ombro levemente captando sua atenção. Se aproximou cuidadosamente lhe dando um beijo casto na bochecha esquerda cuja qual logo foi tocada por L quase sem acreditar que havia recebido tal contato. A olhou surpreso vendo um sorriso completo dirigido a si. – Obrigado, por ser paciente comigo e com nossa relação. Eu não teria dado uma chance a mim mesma se não tivesse recebido essa chance de você primeiro. Por isso fico extremamente feliz por estar ao seu lado – tão logo proferiu essas palavras sua atenção já se voltou para o caso que investigava vendo as informações coladas em um mural. – Terroristas, correto? Quais são os detalhes?

Lawliet alcançou um morango com os dedos e o colocou na boca enquanto analisava a garota a sua frente que estava pensativa em relação ao que lia. Logo teria algumas teorias bem mais pé no chão do que as dele e só a ideia de poder ver isso acontecendo todos os dias já o deixava com o peito aquecido. De certa forma também sentia que deveria agradecer por sua relação ser algo bom para sua solitária vida. Sorriu de lado negando com a cabeça, ainda não era hora de proferir tais palavras. Ainda havia muitas coisas que viveriam juntos e quando a hora certa chegasse expressaria seus agradecimentos com palavras. Até lá usaria seus atos e esperava que Poirot fosse capaz de perceber sua importância apesar de tudo. Ela percebia, ele não precisava se preocupar com isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tinha me esquecido como esse capítulo apesar de importante narrativamente ele também é uma total enrolação. Algumas coisas aqui só vão fazer sentido realmente lá pra frente. Apesar disso posso dizer que gosto bastante dele.
> 
> Bem, aqui encerramos o primeiro arco da história e enfim entramos na parte boa, o arco do Caso Kira. Brave possui três arcos, mas cada parte da série vai ter seus próprios arcos internos e essas coisas. Vou ir postando na ordem de leitura apesar de achar que a série vai ter cerca de quatro trabalhos no máximo. Dois já estão escritos e um está em produção.
> 
> Não sei ao certo quando vou postar novamente, mas vou tentar me manter ativa porque esse universo é extremamente importante para mim.


	5. E eu não sei o que são

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Começa o Caso Kira e uma atualização de como a parceria entre Poirot e L está.

O café estava parado já fazia cerca de 20 minutos ao lado do detetive. Seus olhos estavam fixos no notebook à sua frente enquanto passava o polegar pelo lábio inferior demonstrando desse modo seu estado pensativo e distraído. L nunca foi do tipo de se expressar com grandes gestos e isso não era novidade para aqueles que o conhecessem minimamente bem. Aquele caso estava tomando muito de sua mente e estava mais que visível para sua parceira esse fato. Talvez estivesse um pouco preocupada com o que sua frustração poderia desencadear, mas achava melhor não comentar sobre isso naquele momento. Sabia que L tinha conhecimento de seus sentimentos então esperaria uma situação mais propicia para o assunto. Ela se aproximou dele e pegou a xicara de café – agora frio – com cuidado para não derramar nada e se afastou novamente para lhe trazer outro caso desejasse a bebida enquanto se perdia em seus pensamentos. Com esses pequenos movimentos a atenção de L passou completamente para a moça. As vezes se perdia listando todas as coisas que haviam mudado na mais nova desde que se conheceram a 3 anos, a maior parte dessas coisas haviam mudado para melhor em relação a ela com o mundo então se sentia imensamente satisfeito por ela. Ver Poirot feliz lhe desencadeava sensações boas. Fisicamente ela mudou para melhor também, em sua opinião. Uma dessas coisas havia sido seu cabelo que anteriormente era picotado, mas depois que havia deixado crescer teve a chance de cortar em um corte simétrico continuando curto acima dos ombros.

Seu gosto por roupas se tornou um tanto mais sofisticado acrescentando ternos femininos e smokings caros as suas vestimentas tradicionais. Foram gostos os quais adquiriu após sair algumas vezes para comprar roupas com Watari quando decidiu que ficaria permanentemente. Eles combinaram perfeitamente no corpo bem desenhado da mesma e era quase impossível não imagina-la em tais trajes. Desse modo chegamos à mudança física que mais chamava a atenção de L atualmente, seu corpo. As silhuetas eram mais visíveis pelo novo estilo deixando ainda mais claro sua mudança. Não que muito houvesse crescido, mas seus seios se tornaram mais arredondados e sua cintura deu uma alargada levemente indicando o ganho maior de massa. Por mais que L não quisesse olhar, sempre acabava voltando sua atenção para aquele fato que infelizmente afetava sua mente e estado emocional duvidoso em relação a sua presença. Como dizia o ditado “O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente” e naquele caso ele estava vendo e, portanto, seu coração sentia. Sentia muito mais do que ele gostaria de sentir.

– Poirot – chamou-a vendo o olhar da mesma se fixar em si. Ela segurava firmemente a xicara de café de onde saia fumaça indicando o quão quente estava fazendo-o perceber ainda mais o próprio estado pensativo para que ela achasse prático tal escolha. Ele estava tão distraído que ela achou melhor lhe entregar um café muito mais quente do que o normal? Seu smoking da vez era o clássico preto e um pouco justo fazendo com que seus olhos negros percorressem sua silhueta antes de se focar nos olhos dela. Teria engolido em seco diante de tamanha demonstração de grandeza e beleza se não fosse bom em esconder o que sentia. – Estou pensando em tomar um passo muito importante na investigação e gostaria de sua opinião.

– O quanto essa decisão me envolve? – se sentou ao seu lado calmamente cruzando as pernas. Novamente os olhos do detetive acompanharam seus movimentos de forma sutil. Apesar de ela não achar o chão o local mais confortável de trabalho desde que havia se concentrado naquele caso L ainda não havia saído daquele ponto fixo.

– Muito. Será um passo muito importante e de certa forma demasiado arriscado. Por isso preciso de uma opinião alheia – envolver a si mesmo em um perigo como esse não era muito difícil. Seu ego e desejo por resolver um caso tão complexo o faziam pensar que sua vida não era tão importante se fosse capaz de encontrar o culpado, mas não conseguia vincular tais pensamentos a sua parceira. Não parecia justo coloca-la em uma situação preocupante sem seu consentimento.

Era diferente colocar a si mesmo em perigo independente do que poderia acontecer de envolver alguém com quem se importa em meio aos próprios problemas e escolhas arriscadas. Talvez essa fosse a parte cujo a qual sempre teve medo em relação a se importar com as pessoas, sempre haveria a hesitação em tomar uma decisão que envolvesse esse alguém. Não estava reclamando de se importar com ela, nem de longe era isso. Até mesmo se sentia um tanto mais revigorado ao saber que haveria mais uma pessoa o esperando com vida não por ser L, mas por conhece-lo realmente. Só não queria que ela morresse sendo até mesmo mais nova que o mesmo apesar de ser somente poucos anos. E eram nesses momentos que percebia o quão frágil sua mente conseguia ser e o quanto era complicado para si pensar com claridade em coisas que envolviam a presença tão direta de um parceiro. As coisas eram menos complicadas quando era Quillsh ao seu lado. Tais sensações o deixavam um pouco confuso sobre coisas mínimas. Se sentia idiota de simplesmente tê-la deixado se envolver em um caso tão perigoso apesar de saber que isso envolvia seu trabalho quando aceitou ser a nova Watari para o mundo. Não queria que nada lhe acontecesse mesmo sabendo que ambos estavam naquele fogo cruzado juntos independente do caso que resolvessem. Esses fatores eram confusos demais para que encontrasse uma resposta satisfatória tanto para a parceria mais que frutífera que tinham quanto para sua preocupação constante. Nos últimos três anos seus pensamentos se tornaram ainda mais frequentes e seus sentidos ainda mais necessitados por um pouco mais de proximidade mesmo que nunca tivesse tomado qualquer iniciativa para se aproximar desse modo. Sentia que não deveria levando em conta todo o histórico que havia em suas costas. L sabia que ainda não havia conquistado aquele direito e se o destino tivesse um pouco de piedade de seu emocional pouco estimulado então nunca deixaria que conquistasse. Ter aquela vida e ter um alguém tão importante não eram combinações que deveriam acontecer mesmo que esse alguém saiba muito bem como cuidar de si mesma.

– Me diga o que é tão arriscado que precisa de minha opinião – colocou o pires no chão. O cheiro de café novo invadiu as narinas do homem o embriagando por um momento em sensações confortáveis. Café realmente o ajudava a manter a mente mais plena e consciente. Se seu corpo não fosse tão exigente por açúcar seria capaz de viver plenamente somente com café nas veias.

– Estou planejando me revelar aos investigadores confiáveis da força tarefa japonesa, mas se esse momento chegar então isso significa que você também será revelada – se curvou levemente para o lado juntando seus dedos em seu colo sentado com as pernas juntas formando um círculo. Seu peito deu uma leve apertada diante da constatação de que ela estava pensando sobre a questão.

– Entendo. Você teme que isso possa me prejudicar psicologicamente levando em conta minha antiga situação. – sorriu levemente. Ela gostava dos pequenos momentos em que o detetive demonstrava o quanto se importava consigo. Fazia seu peito aquecer e ter cada vez mais certeza de que havia tomado a decisão certa em continuar ao seu lado. O último caso no qual executou o trabalho de campo foi um pouco mais perigoso do que os anteriores e ela acabou envolvida em um sequestro então compreendia a hesitação de seu parceiro. Respirou fundo após pensar um pouco sobre a questão. – Está tudo bem. Consigo visualizar seu plano, apesar de saber que seu orgulho deve estar dilacerado por ter que dar tal passo – se levantou ajeitando o smoking. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Faça como achar que deve fazer em relação ao caso.

– Certo. Não haverá duvidas quando a decisão for tomada definitivamente? – a olhou profundamente querendo ter total certeza de que realmente tudo ficaria bem caso fossem tão longe com aquele caso. Tanto nos fatores que envolvem suas questões pessoais quanto as fronteiras imaginárias de envolvimento com uma investigação. Poirot sempre foi uma companheira fiel então as chances de ela concordar seriam altas, mas queria ter certeza.

– O caso é seu. Faça o que achar melhor – apesar de saber que suas opiniões e participação nos casos de L era importante ainda assim não deixava de ser o trabalho dele. Seria totalmente injusto se ela simplesmente empacasse em sua investigação quando deveria contribuir para a resolução da mesma. Eles tinham uma dinâmica bastante simples para diferenciar seus casos e, naquele momento, ela sabia que não era a voz principal na investigação. Não havia dúvidas diante de sua escolha.

– Espere! – se levantou bruscamente quase caindo no chão quando a viu se afastar para deixar o cômodo. – Gostaria de sua permissão para usar o nome de Beyond.

– Como? – perguntou não entendendo corretamente do que ele estava falando, ou não tendo certeza se havia interpretado tal questão da forma certa.

– Gostaria de poder usar o sobrenome de Beyond como codinome quando formos apresentados aos nossos aliados atuais – explicou cuidadosamente procurando por algum sinal de hesitação ou incomodo diante da possibilidade de ouvir o nome daquele homem várias vezes. Ele queria ter certeza até que ponto Beyond ainda movia a vida dela e até que linha poderia ir para tornar sua parceria a mais próxima possível. Se queria estar por perto então teria que partir de algum ponto. Apesar de saber que aquelas memórias não a importunavam a um longo tempo gostaria de saber até que ponto ela ainda está estável para continuar com a investigação por conta do caso anterior.

– É um teste, não? – reconhecia um teste de gatilho tão bem quanto conhecia os métodos nada convencionais e um pouco extremos do rapaz a sua frente. Por alguma razão ele estava querendo ter certeza se seu estado estava saudável diante da questão de forma sutil porque não queria que ela entendesse que a estava subestimando. Algo que ele definitivamente não estava fazendo, só estava preocupado. Sorriu levemente diante de tal constatação. – Não há problema nenhum nisso já que não irei me sentir desconfortável. Pare de se preocupar em como vou reagir a qualquer passo que vier a dar e caminhe. Estou aqui para ajudar e não para empacar a investigação.

Ela voltou para seu caminho dessa vez sem ser interrompida. Havia cerca de 42% de chance de algo acontecer durante aquele caso que pudesse vir a desencadear um gatilho desfazendo todo o trabalho duro o qual Poirot desenvolveu tão bem para se livrar da angustia que a seguia, mas se ela própria estava afirmando que estava bem diante de tudo aquilo então iria confiar em sua palavra. As coisas estiveram seguindo de forma bastante gratificante nesses últimos anos e ele não queria que uma série de acontecimentos ruins estragasse tudo que construíram juntos. Só ficaria de olho para ter certeza de que estava tudo realmente bem e se notasse algum comportamento comprometedor então a afastaria por um tempo. Estava fazendo o certo naquela situação, não é? Esperava que sim.

**...**

Uma mulher. Watari era um moça jovem, bonita e gentil usando um terno feminino preto e com o cabelo curto e a franja amarrada para trás. Matsuda já havia ficado surpreso com o simples fato do grandioso L, vulto maior detetive do mundo, ser um “cara esquisito” então imagina aquela figura intimidante que normalmente ficava no canto da sala de reuniões ser na verdade uma figura encantadora. Não sabia ao certo qual de suas cabeças estava mais surpresa com tal informação e ficou constrangido diante dessa dúvida. Ao notar os olhares sob si Poirot não conseguiu evitar achar um pouco de graça da imaginação tão pouco utilizada daqueles homens. Quando era ela a imaginar como poderia ser L suas ideias viajaram para várias faces bem diferentes do tradicional detetive dos relatos que lia na biblioteca. Gostava de deixar sua imaginação trabalhar sobre como aquela pessoa poderia ser principalmente com as informações escassas que tinha. Isso era por ser uma prodígio ou por ser nova? Não tinha certeza já que não se lembrava da maioria de suas ideias para quem L poderia ser.

– Os senhores não pensaram que eu apareceria naquelas vestimentas aqui arriscando revelar a localização de Ryuuzaki, acharam? – colocou o sobretudo no cabideiro. – Gostariam de alguma coisa?

– Café seria bom, por favor – ela assentiu se retirando rapidamente. Tinha total certeza de que L também achou de certa forma cômica a reação dos homens, mas como sempre não demonstrou.

– Ela me parece jovem demais para ser Watari – Soichiro murmurou constatando que a moça deveria estar próxima da idade de seu filho apesar de L existir já faz alguns anos. As contas não fechavam corretamente.

– Ela não trabalha comigo a muito tempo. Digamos que seu antecessor está descansando agora – literalmente, mas a frase deixou em aberto o que poderia significar aquilo assustando um pouco os policiais. Sentiu vontade de rir da reação de todos. – Enfim senhores, por aqui. Gostaria de fazer um interrogatório separadamente para termos certeza de que Kira não está entre nós antes de compartilhar minhas informações com vocês.

As mãos da mais jovem entre eles eram graciosas. Tanto que apenas um simples movimento de colocar xicaras de café na mesa de centro parecia uma obra de arte, mas diferente do esperado L não permitiu que ela se retirasse após cumprir sua tarefa. Não iria diminuir seu intelecto somente a uma acompanhante que lhe preparava comida quando sua relação real definitivamente não era essa normalmente. Achava a ideia meio machista e xenofóbica levando em conta que estavam no pais de origem de Poirot. Era costume que ela se mostrasse tão ativa na investigação quanto ele quando era um caso de L então não esperava menos que isso durante o Caso Kira. Ele apreciaria todo e qualquer interesse que ela tivesse naquele momento porque queria ser bem sucedido naquele trabalho também. Seus olhos atentos procuravam por qualquer sinal entre os ali presentes enquanto explicava suas teorias tendo como base as recentes mortes de agentes do FBI. Nesse parte a moça deu uma leve curvada para trás indicando seu incomodo, mas aparentemente foi um gesto que somente L compreendeu. Tal movimento já havia sido executado antes quando leu o nome dos investigadores que haviam ido para o Japão ao seu pedido, mas não achou necessário ir a fundo em tal questão. Ela já realizou alguns trabalhos para o FBI sozinha então poderia ter reconhecido algum dos agentes. As probabilidades eram bastante altas, na verdade.

– Sua vez – se virou para a moça que não esperava ser incluída na explicação. – Você também tirou suas próprias conclusões quanto á Kira e elas são muito boas. Compartilhe-as.

– Certo – se sentiu um pouco nervosa diante dos olhares sob si, mas entendia a importância de demonstrar que realmente havia pensado em algo relevante. Desse modo sua credibilidade e teorias não seriam contestadas posteriormente somente por ser a única mulher na investigação. Infelizmente fatores como gênero ainda influenciavam na visão das pessoas e ela não queria ser minimizada por algo sem sentido quanto isso. – Minha especialidade é a psicanalise do caso e traçar perfis para os suspeitos. Com essas informações esperamos prever os próximos passos do criminoso e encurrala-lo em suas próprias armadilhas. Até o momento estabeleci que Kira com certeza deve ser jovem. Não pelos horários estipulados, mas pelo pensamento pessimista que tem diante do mundo, afinal, sustento a teoria de que o mesmo acha estar certo de alguma forma em seus atos. Homens tendem a ter excessos mais amplos e desnecessários de grandiosidade por conta da sociedade machista que os vangloria por fazerem coisas básicas, sem querer ofendê-los, então as chances de ser um homem são altas. Claro que podemos estar lidando com uma mulher que camufla suas intenções, mas se Kira, com a inteligência que tem, fosse uma moça então demoraríamos muito mais para alcança-la. “Ele” deve ser alguém com uma inteligência acima do normal para conseguir se esconder tão bem, além de uma confiança muito grande no próprio intelecto para não se abater ás nossas investidas.

– Você tinha uma teoria sobre a forma de matar que concordamos fazer sentido – em um pulo L se levantou da poltrona e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Era para ela tomar as rédeas da situação no momento já que ele precisava pensar. Poirot compreendeu rapidamente seus desejos.

– Acredito que com todo o cuidado que Kira vem tomado durante todo esse tempo as possibilidades de existir algo físico que comprove sua identidade são altas, mas não consigo pensar em nada logico que poderia ser utilizado de tal modo e se Kira age sozinho então deve ser algo ilógico o utilizado por ele. Ele provavelmente deve ter um mecanismo para esconder essa tal coisa física então um comportamento de destruição de algum suspeito pode vir a ser um bom sinal de que estávamos perto no fim das contas. Não me surpreenderia se a arma ou armas desses crimes fosse algo simples – se levantou ajeitando o terno. – Mudando um pouco o foco, Ryuzaki me pediu para separar isso para vocês mais cedo. Espero que seja de seu agrado – pegou a maleta que deixou na entrada da sala e a colocou sob a mesa onde havia um espaço vazio. A abriu cuidadosamente mostrando os cintos e celulares que ali havia. – São rastreadores e comunicadores. Em caso de emergência podem apertar a fivela do cinto que vão chamar automaticamente meu número e eu passo vocês para uma linha segura onde possam falar com Ryuzaki. Os celulares e as identidades falsas são para se manterem seguro caso seja preciso se identificar. Desejo que todos sejam os mais precavidos possível de Kira.

 _“Tão acolhedora quanto sempre”_ pensou L vendo a cena de longe. Aparentemente a mais jovem havia tomado o rumo da situação de uma forma bem prática para si convencendo todos a cooperarem com seus equipamentos e explicando com paciência como seriam as coisas a partir daquele momento. Ela parecia bem à vontade e ao mesmo tempo que isso deixaria L feliz o fazia se sentir inseguro quanto a sua aproximação com o resto do mundo.

Ele era um dependente nato. Não que demonstrasse de alguma forma sua condição, mas não conseguia não se adaptar rapidamente ao ambiente em que se encontrava e se estivesse com pessoas ao seu redor então elas fariam parte da adaptação. Em resumo ele acabava sempre se acostumando com as pessoas a sua volta então evitava ficar perto das mesmas. Seu relacionamento com Watari era próximo pois ele foi a primeira pessoa por quem Lawliet havia se deixado se apegar após decidir que nunca mais faria isso. Ele havia cuidado de si durante boa parte de sua vida então não tinha como não abaixar suas guardas, mas com Poirot foi diferente. Ele não precisava fazer isso para que seu relacionamento fluísse, mas mesmo assim fez e se sentia um tanto confuso em considerar isso um erro seu ou não. Ele não confiaria em qualquer pessoa – nunca nem em um milhão de anos – e tão pouco a confiança de ambos foi construída do nada – foram longos três anos até que Poirot não se importasse em ficar no mesmo andar que ele sem trancar a porta ou colocar duas roupas para dormir – e mesmo assim ele ficava ali se perguntando se deveria estar ali, com ela, e não com o verdadeiro Watari. Sabia que boa parte desses pensamentos provinham do fato de sua atração pela mesma ter só se alimentado com o tempo que passaram juntos e não havia nenhum sinal aparente de que ela se sentia de alguma forma parecida consigo. Era frustrante. Com tudo isso também estava temeroso que ela decidisse abandoná-lo subitamente e ele não compreendesse exatamente o porquê. Talvez não compreender onde havia sido o seu erro o incomodasse mais do que o abandono em si e tudo isso era cansativo.

Sentimentos eram coisas lindas, mas machucavam e L não estava pronto para se machucar, muito menos naquela situação com aquela pessoa. Não era especificamente ele quem havia errado, mas a parte de si mesmo que não poderia controlar. Eram nesses momentos que se lembrava que ainda era um humano.

_“O pequeno trevo chamou a atenção do garotinho. Se agachou perto da planta a encarando piscando os olhos algumas vezes diante da ação. Colocou o polegar perto dos lábios conversando consigo mesmo mentalmente tentando se decidir se o pegava ou não e, no final, o deixou ali pois não valia a pena leva-lo consigo levando em conta o lugar onde estava. Se levantou e voltou a passos lentos em direção à mansão passando pelas outras crianças que corriam animadas pelos corredores celebrando seu fim de semana de folga. No dia seguinte haveria a apresentação para possíveis pais e ele parecia ser uma das poucas crianças que não desejava um lar além daquele. Ele não queria uma família. Não precisava ser preso a tais pessoas novamente. Gostava da liberdade que tinha em estar sozinho e não seriam ilusões que o fariam mudar de ideia. Já tinha idade o suficiente para saber que contos de fadas não são reais. Na verdade, achava que nunca acreditou realmente nesse tipo de baboseira._

_Adentrou o próprio quarto e se deitou na cama virando para a parede. Ele não precisava de uma família, repetiu para si mesmo. Quando deixasse aquele lugar iria pegar o que era seu por direito e sumiria para bem longe de todos. É, era isso que ele queria fazer. Isso o faria se sentir bem. Assentiu como se concordasse com os próprios pensamentos antes de se enrolar nas cobertas e adormecer. Não se importava de ter os horários opostos dos das outras crianças já que ele não desejava desenvolver raízes lá se estava em seus planos partir assim que fosse possível. Ainda havia um livro que precisava terminar para ter certeza de que suas suposições estavam certas ou não sobre a história. As chances de estarem certas eram altas. Acordou na hora do jantar e após a refeição – que não foi de seu agrado por motivos ainda desconhecidos para si já que a cozinheira era uma mulher extremamente habilidosa – voltou para o quarto a fim de terminar sua leitura. Não conseguiu se concentrar pensando no trevo que havia crescido no jardim. Esperava que não tivessem pisado nele sem querer ou que tivessem jogado futebol perto de onde ele estava. As vezes sua mente gostava de se preocupar com coisas simples ou detalhes minúsculos e acabava ficando ponderando sobre isso por um bom tempo. As vezes se trancava no closet e tinha que ser tirado de lá por Roger depois de ficar alguns dias sem comer ou dormir. Fazer com que seus pensamentos ultrapassassem as barreiras da mente tomando conta de sua vida lhe parecia extremamente normal e era reconfortante não ser castigado quando entrava nesse estado de inercia. Era normal para si se perder nesses detalhes, mas aparentemente para as pessoas a sua volta não era._

_Seu intelecto para certas coisas era impressionante para os adultos. Ele sabia de coisas que outras crianças de sua idade ou até mesmo mais velhas que ele não sabiam. Nunca achou tão mirabolante assim seus conhecimentos e muito menos digno de tanta atenção, mas se tinha uma coisa que havia aprendido muito bem durante seu atual curto tempo naquele mundo era que as pessoas davam valor para coisas desnecessárias com muita frequência. Esperava algum dia se tornar um adulto que não fosse como aqueles à sua volta. Se levantou cuidadosamente e andou a passos rápidos até o jardim procurando pela planta. Não conseguiria se concentrar em nada enquanto ela estivesse em seus pensamentos e isso era de certo modo muito incomodo para si apesar de estar acostumado com a situação. Quando voltou para dentro do quarto, dessa vez com o trevo em mãos, se sentiu imensamente contente por ele ainda estar bem. O deixou na escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama e retornou sua leitura dessa vez conseguindo sua tão amada concentração. Terminou o livro pela metade da madrugada, suas suspeitas estavam certas como sempre e se sentiu um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo por isso. Olhou novamente para o pequeno trevo. Aquela planta algum dia iria murchar e se tornar algo sem valor algum, mas por algum motivo estava se importando com o mesmo. Porque fazia isso? O que havia naquela simples plantinha que chamava sua atenção? Por que queria protegê-la? Não conseguia entender os próprios sentimentos e quanto mais pensava sobre menos tinha vontade de pensar sobre isso. Se levantou na hora do café da manhã e se isolou no jardim não querendo voltar para dentro e ver as pessoas que poderiam ser seus possíveis pais. Se sentou encostado na parede do orfanato e ficou encarando o céu. Era um dia agradável ao seu ver por não estar muito nublado, mas haver alguns raios de sol característicos do início da primavera. Eram em momentos como esses que gostava da Inglaterra._

_– Dia agradável, não? – seus enormes olhos se viraram na direção da voz. Um homem bem mais velho estava parado um pouco longe de si também olhando para cima. Ele usava um terno preto e carregava consigo um guarda-chuva para caso o tempo mudasse de forma drástica. Ele sorriu ao se virar para o pequeno tirando o chapéu negro._

_– Concordo – assentiu apesar de não querer conversar. Conhecia aquele homem. Era ele quem sempre falava com Roger pelo menos uma vez por mês sobre as crianças e o orfanato. Já o havia visto algumas vezes na sala do outro homem._

_– Algum motivo especial para estar aqui fora? – não houve aproximação e muito menos mudança no seu tom de voz. O único movimento perceptível aos olhos analíticos da criança foram sua cabeça se virar para frente novamente e seu bigode negro com alguns fios grisalhos se movendo junto de sua boca. De alguma forma ele parecia um personagem de desenho desse modo. Não que o garotinho estivesse acostumado a tais entretenimentos, ele achava esses programas muito chatos e repetitivos, mas sabia identificar uma caricatura quando via uma. Ele ainda era inteligente, afinal._

_– Normalmente não gosto de ficar do lado de fora, mas aqui é melhor do que a agitação que está do lado de dentro – colocou o dedo indicador próximo a boca se curvando levemente olhando para o homem. – O senhor só deveria aparecer daqui a uma semana. Está adiantado?_

_– Na verdade, estou aqui com o mesmo proposito que todos aqueles outros senhores e senhoras lá dentro. Venho adotar um jovenzinho – nesse momento ele se aproximou e se agachou em frente ao garoto. – Me chamo Quillsh Wammy e estou aqui pois tenho interesse em adotá-lo Lawliet._

_A expressão de surpresa não conseguiu ser escondida pelo menor. Alguém realmente estava lá para adotá-lo? Não queria que o levassem para casa como um presente ou uma conquista. Ele não queria que ninguém olhasse para ele, mas mesmo assim um misto de sensações de felicidade e alivio lhe preencheram o peito ao constatar que aquele homem realmente o desejava como filho. Ele queria adotá-lo, queria tê-lo como família, ele queria... O ar que lhe faltou aos pulmões voltou quando notou o mesmo sorrir de forma gentil para si. Ninguém havia sorrido de forma gentil para si desde a morte de seu irmão. Com a morte de seus pais e seu irmão pensou que não precisaria de outras pessoas para cuidarem de si principalmente por ninguém de sua família distante ter tido esse interesse. Lawliet iria aprender a se cuidar sozinho e quando pudesse partir assim o faria. Seus planos estavam indo bem até aquele momento em que era o mais forte entre as crianças do orfanato conseguindo manter seu isolamento e a mais inteligente fazendo com que os adultos não chamassem sua atenção quanto a seus comportamentos egocêntricos. Era só manter essa mesma postura até completar os 18 anos que tudo daria certo, mas aparentemente as coisas gostavam de desabar em sua vida e ele percebeu, naquele momento, que tudo parecia vazio demais em comparação com a companhia que poderia ter. Com a companhia que estava almejando sem nem mesmo saber. Ele queria uma vida próxima de si e por isso esteve prestando tanta atenção naquela plantinha. Lawliet almejava ser cuidado novamente. Talvez desejasse ser amado também. Sua pequena mente infantil ainda não estava preparada para levar suas reflexões para tão longe. Só sabia que não queria ficar completamente sozinho._

_– Eu quero ser adotado por você – a primeira escolha tomada pelo pequeno a qual nunca se arrependeu durante toda sua vida.”_

L desviou o olhar da janela para a moça parada próxima à porta. Os investigadores haviam acabado de sair do ressinto e se sentia imensamente mais cômodo ao constatar que estavam os dois sozinhos novamente. Respirou fundo de forma discreta percebendo ter chamado a atenção da mesma que sorriu de forma gentil para si. Um turbilhão de memórias veio até sua mente, todos os anos que passou ao lado de Watari e todas as vezes que ele lhe sorria de tal modo. Todas aquelas sensações de felicidade e alivio invadiram seu peito naquele instante. Talvez estivesse pensando demais sobre coisas que não conseguia controlar ou talvez se envolver com coisas que não compreendia realmente estivesse afetando seu estado de pensamento lógico, nada disso importava no momento. Precisava calar as memórias impertinentes de alguma forma ou então não conseguiria continuar sua linha de raciocínio. Se levantou pulando da poltrona na qual estava sentado e se aproximou dela.

– Você est-

Poirot não foi capaz de terminar a frase pela surpresa do contato. Ele havia escorado sua cabeça em seu ombro e ficado ali com os olhos fechados simplesmente sentindo o contato de sua pele com o tecido macio de seu traje. Não era a primeira vez que essa situação acontecia com ambos e ela suspeitava todas as vezes de que não seria a última. L era horrível em lidar com as próprias emoções. Não em as esconder porque nisso ele conseguia ser imensamente bom, mas lidando com elas era o ser mais burro do universo. Assim como qualquer pessoa que não está acostumada a perder o controle de si mesma as coisas sempre ficavam estranhas para ele quando eventualmente acontecia. Sempre que explodia ele precisava recorrer a algum suporte exterior para se recuperar e após a troca entre o idoso e a moça acabou que ela se tornou esse suporte. Ela não reclamava disso nem um pouco já que muitas vezes também foi aparada por ele em seus momentos de crise. Sua empatia sempre a levou a ver L, independente de tudo, como um ser humano exatamente como ela então esperava que o mesmo tivesse seus dias bons e ruins além de suas qualidades e defeitos. Não se importava de ajuda-lo com os dias ruins e menos ainda de presenciar seus defeitos pois sabia que em breve chegariam as partes boas e era por essa parte que ela permanecia ali ao seu lado depois de tudo. Com o tempo ter L por perto passou de ser um incomodo para ser algo tão natural quanto respirar. Talvez fosse pelo fato de estarem juntos quase que 24h por dia ou simplesmente por ele ter sido importante em seu demorado processo de recuperação em relação a tudo que havia acontecido consigo e Beyond. Ela não saberia dizer, mas não se sentia incomodada de ser sua ajuda com as coisas que não conseguia lidar. L sempre se mostrou extremamente incapaz de lidar com as diferentes possibilidades que uma pessoa pode significar e ainda mais se tratando de alguém próximo. Ele temia por ações que não conseguia controlar principalmente se tratando dela e Quillsh. Também havia as emoções com as quais ele não estava completamente acostumado. Deveria ser realmente complicado estar distante de uma pessoa que fez tanto parte de sua vida ainda mais quando esse alguém precisa estar longe de você pois há consequências ruins a sua volta por escolhas suas e outras que não estavam no seu controle. Não era algo que Poirot entendesse completamente e muito menos que soubesse como lidar com total certeza, mas ela buscava compreender e somente isso já era uma ajuda e tanto na visão do detetive. Deveria ser uma saudade parecida com a que sentia de seus garotos, ela imaginava.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? – questionou calmamente. Quase em um sussurro que fez os pelos do corpo de L se arrepiarem, mas o mesmo não se afastou nem mesmo quando as mãos dela foram de encontro ao seu cabelo o abraçando levemente. Eram toques simples que de alguma forma desencadeavam reações diversas em seu ser, mas nenhuma realmente ruim. Era como se sentisse a vida tocando sua pele e isso era mais do que se achava com direito dentro daquela relação.

– Não – sua voz saiu um pouco abafada pelo contato, mas audível o suficiente para ela. Se segurava para não respirar fundo e se embriagar com seu cheiro natural. Achava extremamente adorável que ela não precisasse de perfume para estar constantemente cheirosa.

– Então você prefere somente que fiquemos assim? – afagou os fios bagunçados com doçura. L sentia como se não merecesse nem um pouco a parceira que tinha. Poirot somente tentava ao máximo o acalmar e deixar claro que estava ali por ele. Estava satisfeita de ser capaz de passar ao menos um pouco dessa mensagem naquele momento principalmente por perceber que seu parceiro estava se acalmando diante de seu abraço.

– Sim – se sentia em paz daquele modo e ajudava bastante coma saudade que estava sentindo. Espera, havia um caso que tinha que ser resolvido! Mas ele não conseguia evitar de se sentir daquele modo, de sentir algo diante de alguma coisa. Tirou as mãos do bolço e a abraçou um pouco apertado. Era quase como se seu corpo menor pudesse escapar de seus braços. Admitiria esse medo somente para si mesmo, o medo de algum dia perder aquilo que haviam estabelecido e principalmente a parceira que sempre fez tanto ao seu lado desde que se conheceram. Se perdesse Poirot com certeza sua existência entraria em colapso antes de se lembrar que ainda existia um mundo o qual poderia usar para seu conforto. De qualquer forma, ainda temia essa possibilidade e sabia que era algo que o tornava fraco. Precisava trabalhar aquilo que sentia para não ser algo que lhe levasse a ruína principalmente naquele caso. Estava mal acostumado em relação a ter outra pessoa por perto e precisava se fortalecer novamente nesse quesito. Poirot não evaporaria de perto de si e eles encerrariam aquele caso. Estava tudo bem.

– Está bem então. Ficaremos assim – no começo pensava que o grandioso detetive não sentia nada. Que era uma pedra quando se tratava de sentimentos, ou algo do tipo, mas conforme sua convivência foi se estreitando mais conseguiu perceber que havia muita coisa que L era sim capaz de sentir e de expressar, mas haviam muitas outras que ficavam guardadas dentro de si por medo de serem mostradas ou por não entender tais emoções. Watari havia lhe dito que ele era mais emotivo do que aparentava e com certeza nesses momentos Poirot tinha certeza de que ele estava certo. Com sua empatia desperta completamente foi impossível para si não ver o rapaz como alguém exatamente como ela, alguém complicado e ao mesmo tempo tão belo diante de emoções. L era um humano no fim das contas, assim como Poirot.

**...**

Palavra após palavra, mordida após mordida, morte após morte e nada daquilo parecia abalar a expressão serena de Light mesmo que não devesse se sentir tão calmo em estar simplesmente matando pessoas pelo seu egocentrismo. Mesmo com tantos perigos a sua volta tornando seus planos ainda mais utópicos ele não conseguia sentir medo de nada. Havia virado uma pedra na questão sentimental depois de dar vida a seus ideais conturbados e formados por uma mente que nunca teve muito sentimentalismo de verdade. Era complicado para si se conectar com as pessoas e temia quando esses momentos aconteciam. De algum modo sabia que toda essa indiferença seria útil para si em algum momento de sua trajetória naquele mundo podre e entediante. Ficou satisfeito em saber que não estava errado nesse fator também. Ninguém nunca compreenderia completamente seus sentimentos assim como nunca seria capaz de se conectar verdadeiramente com nenhuma pessoa. Todos os seus desejos eram vazios e a parte de si que ainda tentava buscar algo de alguém já não ocupava mais grande parte de quem era. Nada mais importava além da concretização de seus planos. Kira não estava com medo de ser pego. Na verdade, ele não sentia absolutamente nada em relação a ninguém, mas isso não era ao todo ruim considerando seu trabalho para melhorar aquele mundo podre para um Novo Mundo. Não é?


	6. Você sente frio? Porque eu sinto...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A investigação avança assim como o relacionamento de L e Poirot. O trabalho de campo sempre é uma opção.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos avançando com a história muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quer dizer, mais alguns capítulos e já estamos na metade da história, eu honestamente esperava demorar mais (por conta da minha procrastinação, sorry). Essa e a próxima parte já estão escritas então é só uma questão de tempo até que eu poste tudo.
> 
> A partir daqui talvez as coisas fiquem um pouco mais corridas em termos narrativos, mas acho que é só impressão minha mesmo.

A lógica é inimiga do sentimentalismo. Essa não era ao todo uma verdade que valia para os seres humanos e era algo que Poirot sabia muito bem. Além de conhecer muitas pessoas capazes de equilibrarem suas mentes e sentimentos ela mesma se considerava nessa categoria. Conseguia ter uma mente brilhante ao mesmo tempo que se dedicava a cuidar e ajudar aqueles por quem tinha aprecio. Conseguia estar envolvida em casos que desafiavam seu pensamento lógico e manter a empatia pelas circunstâncias daquele mistério. Não tinha como um ser humano ser completamente um ou completamente o outro por mais que quisesse. A maior diferença entre ela e L, pelo o que conseguia notar durante aquele tempo em que passaram juntos, era que ela usava sua mente para ajudar – o ajudar, no caso – enquanto ele usava sua mente para solucionar mistérios porque estava entediado e quando colocava uma ideia em sua cabeça tinha que solucioná-la para satisfazer seu orgulho em ser o mais inteligente do mundo. L era sensível, era uma boa pessoa, mas era alguém orgulhoso e que não mediria esforços para provar que estava certo. Esse era o lado que a moça menos gostava em seu protegido, mas não poderia somente esperar o melhor de alguma pessoa. Ela compreendia que esses desejos que vinham do rapaz eram mais uma forma de se manter no controle dentro da própria mente um pouco deturpada do que cinismo puro. Pelo menos estava tentando se manter estável ajudando de alguma forma o mundo sem grandes catástrofes. Já era um começo meramente bom para si.

Poirot também tinha seus defeitos e portanto não cobrava tanto assim de L ou de outras pessoas. Todos possuem lados perversos ou sombrios, essa não é a parte difícil dos seres humanos. O verdadeiro desafio está em saber equilibrar suas atitudes benéficas ao mundo com seu egoísmo marginal e Poirot tinha sensação de que ela e L estavam fazendo um trabalho bom apesar de seus segredos. O principal defeito dela que a atormentava era o fato de não se sentir culpada por sua crueldade justificada. Poirot nunca foi uma pessoa egoísta principalmente se tratando de outras pessoas e acreditava que estava em sua natureza o desejo de cuidar do próximo porque ela se sentia muito bem realizando tal tarefa então sua crueldade nunca foi dirigida a nada ou ninguém que a tivessem feito mal diretamente. Também não se considerava vingativa e estabeleceu uma linha fixa em sua mente entre a vingança e a justiça. Não, sua crueldade sempre esteve vinculada a um bem maior ou pela busca de justiça e essas ideias faziam com que ela não se sentisse culpada por suas ações. E no final, ela se culpava por sua falta de culpa. Ela era uma boa pessoa, sabia que era, mas isso não a isentava de realizar ações más. Enfim, essa briga de gato e rato entre os sentimentos e a lógica era o que fazia a parceria entre L e Poirot funcionar tão bem. Eles conseguiam entender certos aspectos dos problemas um do outro e tentavam se ajudar de alguma forma ao mesmo tempo que lidavam com os casos que envolviam a lógica de ambos. Foi desse modo que sua relação de confidentes se estreitou mais rápido do que ambos poderiam esperar e foi a base para toda a confiança que estabeleceram um no outro. Eram resultados bons demais para uma convivência tão curta entre dois indivíduos que não estavam acostumados com a presença um do outro até não muito tempo atrás principalmente levando em conta que ambos não desejavam pessoas em suas vidas. Bem, talvez o importante seja que deu certo.

A parceria deles sempre envolveu uma certa possessividade implicitamente esperada por parte de L. Não que ele fosse proibi-la de ter contato com outras pessoas porque ele era um homem que acreditava na liberdade de escolhas muito mais do que admitia para as outras pessoas. O problema estava no sentir que precisava ser o centro do mundo daquela mulher. Não precisava ser o único com quem ela se importasse, só queria ser, de alguma forma _especial_ para ela. Ele não gostava de quando ela comentava sobre a época do orfanato em que A estava vivo muito mais pela forma como é dita do que pelas memórias em si. O brilho em seus olhos sempre que o mencionava e a euforia de seus sentimentos mundanos da juventude o faziam se ressentir diante da possibilidade impossível dela demonstrar tais reações ao falar dele. Ainda estava aprendendo como lidar com esse tipo de ciúmes, mas o escondia imensamente bem. L nunca reclamaria ou cobraria algo que não era direito seu assim como ficaria imensamente feliz caso Poirot encontrasse alguém de quem gostasse porque significava uma evolução em sua vida. Infelizmente isso não o impediria de sofrer. Se sentia um pouco descontente por pensar nisso enquanto deveria colocar toda sua concentração no caso, mas era um sentimento que não conseguia evitar de se alastrar pela sua mente. Ainda assim sua mente reservou uma parte especialmente para as gravações dos agentes do FBI a sua frente e sentia-se menos vulnerável graças a isso. As vezes ela comentava sobre algum objeto em específico que havia na lista de pertences ou então raciocinava em voz alta ao seu lado, mas não estava realmente envolvida naquela parte da investigação. Poirot sabia reconhecer as áreas onde tinha mais afinidade e definitivamente observação minuciosa de telas não é uma delas. Seu leve astigmatismo agradecia sua retirada dessa operação.

Ela sabia que L gostaria que participasse mais. Normalmente ela não o fazia pelo acordo não-verbal estabelecido entre ambos para os casos, mas compreendia que talvez ele desejasse sua ajuda tanto pela complexidade de seu inimigo quanto pela socialização constante com outras pessoas a qual foram obrigados. Ela acreditava estar fazendo um bom trabalho no papel que se encaixou naquele momento mantendo os policiais longe de L o suficiente para que ele pudesse pensar, mas envolvidos o suficiente com a investigação para que não se sentissem excluídos. Ambos sabiam que precisavam do apoio da instituição policial para a investigação muito mais do que jamais precisaram nos casos anteriores então Poirot estava tentando manter as coisas funcionando naquele núcleo caótico. Talvez Matsuda fosse o mais otimista e Mogi o mais calmo, mas os outros pareciam imensamente apaixonados por aquele drama e ela temia que essa intensidade se chocasse com a de L. Era um pouco cansativo, mas extremamente importante. Raye Penber era um dos detetives que conseguiu ser filmado por alguma câmera de segurança e Poirot o reconheceu somente pelo nome da época em que eles investigaram vários casos nos Estados Unidos. Ela e Naomi Misora se tornaram imensamente próximas após a prisão de Beyond quando L decidiu torna-la uma de suas irregulares na América então algumas informações jogadas de suas vidas pessoais acabavam sendo compartilhadas. Entre essas informações estava o nome de um homem por quem Naomi demonstrou muito interesse, Raye Penber. Pouco tempo depois ela avisou L que deixaria o FBI para se casar e, naturalmente, pararia de trabalhar com ele. Poirot ligou os pontos rapidamente e na época se sentiu imensamente feliz pela mulher. Atualmente sentia medo por essa ligação.

– A pasta! – ela quase pulou da cadeira virando o olhar rápido para o detetive que aparentemente só tinha feito uma descoberta sobre os pertences de Raye Penber. Estava muito perdida em seus pensamentos ao ponto de se assustar com tal manifestação e isso era frustrante para si. Se levantou cuidadosamente chamando a atenção de L. Sorriu gentilmente. Precisava ir para um local onde seu estado de inercia não seria detectado facilmente.

– Querem que eu prepare um café para vocês senhores? – perguntou educadamente captando os olhares dos outros investigadores que aceitaram a bebida de bom grado. Estavam trabalhando a tanto tempo e o único que não parecia meramente abalado era o próprio detetive que nem parecia um ser humano naquele instante. Ela assentiu e se retirou do cômodo tendo seus passos acompanhados por Matsuda que só conseguia achar de certa forma atraente o fato de seus passos serem tão graciosos ao ponto de nem sequer fazer barulho com os saltos conforme andava. Era uma discrição e habilidade que ele esperava desenvolver algum dia como policial.

Soichiro pigarreou chamando a atenção do policial mais jovem que rapidamente desviou o olhar da moça. Ele esperava que suas ações não estivessem passando a ideia errada para todos porque, apesar de seu interesse inicial instigado pela surpresa, considerava Watari uma pessoa admirável amistosamente. Ela tinha paciência com seu jeito desastrado e explicava as coisas calmamente para que ele compreendesse. Apesar de ele ser claramente mais velho que ela sentia que havia muitas coisas que poderia aprender em sua presença e não se sentia tão idiota quando se tratava de Watari. Admirava sua capacidade e sua habilidade assim como a respeitava como uma colega, essa era a relação deles. Suspirou diante da possibilidade de a estar ofendendo inconscientemente e decidiu que na próxima vez que tivesse oportunidade lhe pediria desculpas por seu comportamento. L estreitou os olhos diante da série de movimentos de Matsuda e definiu que, apesar do ciúmes crescendo dentro de si, ele não representava uma ameaça ao bem estar de Poirot portanto incentivar a amizade que já estava se formando não seria uma ideia ruim. Tota Matsuda poderia ser desatento e um tanto desajeitado, mas era um bom homem e as vezes são necessárias somente boas pessoas por perto para que uma boa vida seja vivida. Pensava nisso quando Poirot voltou pouco tempo depois com seu carrinho característico de doces, mas que dessa vez carregava cafés e salgados também. Logo ela estava sentada em seu posto novamente concentrada na separação de arquivos porque se dependesse de L ninguém compreenderia a lógica que ele usava para a etiquetação.

– Ryuzaki – L se virou para Poirot vendo a mesma no celular. – É da outra central. Acho que você vai querer ouvir isso.

Por mais que demonstrasse estar calma – até mesmo um tanto quanto neutra – diante da ligação ele conseguiu notar pelo olhar que dirigiu a si que havia algo ali que a incomodou intensamente. Isso o deixou intrigado e curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo porque não é sempre que algo abalava-a daquele modo. Quando já estava conectado com a linha sem se importar de com um Matsuda fazendo bico por ter seu celular literalmente roubado de sua mão pode finalmente entender o motivo do incomodo de sua parceira com um nome específico da lista dos investigadores e com aquela ligação inesperada. Raye Penber estava diretamente conectado com Naomi Misora, sua irregular nos Estados Unidos até alguns meses atrás, e obviamente que a terrível possibilidade de ela ter sido encontrada por Kira também acabaria atingindo os nervos de sua parceira. Elas sempre foram relativamente próximas e L sabia que ambas se consideravam amigas de certa forma. Conhecendo a ex investigadora como conhecia ela não se abalaria com a morte de seu noivo como a maioria das viúvas prematuras, Naomi sempre se mostrou uma pessoa acima das expectativas e foi por isso que L desviou seu olhar para ela em primeiro lugar. Ela tentaria encontrar Kira sozinha. Talvez, no meio disso, Kira a encontrou. Nada disso tornava as coisas mais fáceis emocionalmente, mas era um passo e tanto para o caso. Diante daqueles fatos apresentados a mente do detetive começou a trabalhar em uma teoria que com certeza não agradaria em nada os outros investigadores e seus métodos tão pouco seriam aprovados de igual modo. Lançou um olhar para Poirot desligando a chamada tendo como resposta um suspiro cansado como de quem não tem muita escolha a não ser concordar. Pelo menos tinha um apoio inicial naquela sala para a ideia maluca que iria apresentar.

– Sugiro colocarmos câmeras e escutas nas casas dos investigados por Raye Penber. Essa série de acontecimentos com certeza não foi uma coincidência – jogou após explicar a circunstância da ligação e sobre suas teorias até o momento. Obviamente a ideia não foi bem aceita tendo contestamentos bem formulados socialmente para rebater seus planos. Se conteve para não revirar os olhos diante de tamanha burocracia. Eles estavam atrás de um assassino oras! Que deixassem a moralidade em casa junto com seu medo da morte! – Senhor Yagami eu gostaria de sua permissão para instalar as câmeras.

– Quem seriam os investigados de Raye Penber, Ryuzaki? – Soichiro se sentia suar pela pressão. Ele era o chefe ali e deveria manter seus subordinados seguros o suficiente para continuarem a acreditar nele, mas não conseguia negar que aquela pista era valiosa demais se levado em conta que eles não tinham nada até aquele momento. Foi o mais longe que conseguiram ir em meses e nenhum deles desejava desperdiçar as mortes dos agentes do FBI. Tinha que fazer suas jogadas corretamente.

– Raye Penber estava seguindo naquele período de tempo o comissário-adjunto Kitamura e sua família e o diretor do departamento Yagami e sua família – Poirot se manifestou virando o olhar para os homens. Sua voz soou calma como se soubesse que estava lidando com um assunto delicado. Nenhum resquício de seu abalo anterior visível aos olhos de nenhum deles. – Posso providenciar as escutas e as câmeras para os dias que tivermos certeza de que ambas as famílias não estarão nas residências.

Naturalmente a tensão e a agitação aumentaram somente com essa simples revelação. Isso tornava a família Yagami uma suspeita também o que com todas as certezas fragilizava aquele investigador aparentemente tão experiente naquele ramo. Ninguém gostava de ser posto contra a parede e as reações dos indivíduos nesses momentos poderiam ser bem exageradas. L olhou para a moça que parecia se sentir mal pela forma como as possibilidades foram digeridas por aquelas pessoas. Se fosse qualquer um dos dois não teriam hesitado em pensar que realmente havia um assassino entre eles, mas isso poderia ser somente por conta do trabalho que tinham. Obviamente ninguém se sentiria bem em saber que abriga um assassino sob seu teto, mas L nunca compreendeu o sentimento de ofensa que se segue com a insinuação. As vezes os detalhes eram desviados de seu objetivo inicial por conta desse tipo de visão e o detetive detestava distrações. Quando a situação foi acalmada parcialmente e Soichiro deu seu aval diante do assunto Poirot se levantou de seu lugar e colocou a mão no ombro do homem o consolando silenciosamente deixando a todos, incluindo L, surpresos.

– Se serve de consolo e fizer o senhor se sentir mais confortável posso instalar o sistema de câmeras do banheiro e dos quartos das mulheres em um circuito o qual somente eu tenho acesso para evitar constrangimentos posteriores – sua voz soou o mais calma e cuidadosa possível sendo realmente um contraste com L que sempre era direto e totalmente insensível com as reações alheias, pelo menos em parte. Se aquela moça não estivesse ali com certeza a tensão teria durado mais tempo.

– Eu agradeceria muito se pudesse fazer isso – respondeu um pouco mais calmo esboçando um leve sorriso para ela que assentiu retribuindo o gesto levemente também. Desse modo a vigilância na casa dos Kitamura e dos Yagami começou assim como o incomodo de L cresceu.

Eram em situações como essas, que envolviam uma inteligência mais humana, que L percebia o quanto precisava entender melhor a si mesmo – no mínimo entender – para ser capaz de tomar rédeas melhores do que as que normalmente tomava. A confiança das pessoas é baseada na apresentação de fragilidade de ambos lados, mas o detetive não era capaz de demonstrar sua fragilidade com facilidade ao mesmo tempo que percebia a fragilidade alheia sem necessitar de uma convivência mais extensa. Ele nunca se preocupou realmente em conviver com as pessoas então nunca deu real importância a aquelas questões. Conviver com Poirot fez com que ele percebesse um pouco mais como as pessoas funcionavam e isso de certa forma influenciou positivamente seu trabalho então era algo que vinha pensando a algum tempo. Não seria mole, tão pouco sensível, mas estabelecer algum tipo de conexão com as pessoas talvez não fosse uma fraqueza ao todo. Ele poderia aprender a usar isso ao seu favor e dominar esse seu lado para se manter ainda mais focado no caso. Não existe desafios que o grandioso L não aceitasse que não fosse cumprido.

– Você foi bem hoje – foi um comentário genérico em um tom neutro beirando o desinteresse. Poirot conhecendo o detetive como conhecia – e ela sabia que pelo menos essa parte dominava dele – havia um motivo a mais para seu comentário aparentemente sem importância.

– Estou só fazendo o meu trabalho – seu tom ao mesmo tempo que beirava a indiferença ainda assim se podia identificar um leve tom de gentileza característica de seu ser. Isso o fez se lembrar de quando Poirot começou a sorrir mais para ele assim como deixar mais aparente seu lado protetor. Esses detalhes o fizeram perceber que muito da mais nova havia sido enterrado por sua dor e o fez sentir ainda mais raiva daquele que a feriu apesar de saber que o mesmo estava pagando pelo o que havia feito na cadeia. Estuprador vira mulherzinha atrás das grades e L sabia muito bem disso graças aos seus contatos. Se bem que nos últimos tempos Beyond vinha se metendo tanto em confusão que praticamente vivia na solitária. L nunca deixou de saber sobre ele e acreditava ser questão de tempo até que Kira o pegasse. Perguntava-se como Poirot reagiria nesse momento.

Por alguns instantes se distraiu relembrando o tempo que passaram juntos. Não como um casalzinho romântico ou momentos muito marcantes, mas as mudanças sutis de comportamento que apresentavam um ao outro conforme iam confiando mais em contarem sobre o que sentiam principalmente por parte dela. Apesar disso nunca a ouviu falar sobre a noite em que foi machucada. Entendia que havia coisas, segredos, que Poirot não iria contar para ele assim como o mesmo não compartilhava certas coisas, mas era estranho ainda não terem falado sobre isso e por esse fato se sentia temeroso em algo acontecer e desencadear uma reação negativa. L confiava quando Poirot lhe dizia que estava tudo bem então só gostaria de não se arrepender depois de não ter percebido certos sinais. Poderiam ter se passado anos, mas para a vítima a dor nunca some mesmo que aprenda a lidar com ela e canaliza-la de uma forma saudável. Aquele não era momento para tocar no assunto por mais que estivesse repetindo isso em sua mente pelo último ano. Desviou seu olhar para a moça, não deveria se sentir psicologicamente e fisicamente atraído por ela, mas mesmo assim estava e era uma questão controversa em relação a situação. Estava sendo altruísta ou egoísta? Os resultados seriam diferentes dependendo de sua intenção? Verdadeiramente complicado. Piscou lentamente os olhos vendo os lábios dela se comprimirem levemente demonstrando seu ar pensativo e isso era chamativo de alguma forma que não era explicável pela sua lógica. Não ao todo pelo menos e a resposta não era algo que deveria ser cogitado apesar de que beijá-la não deveria ser uma experiência ao todo ruim.

– Eu sei – se levantou em um pulo colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Estarei descansando se precisar de mim.

– Já é seu quinto dia acordado, certo? Já estava cogitando a possibilidade de te amarrar na cama com os lençóis em um casulo para deixar de ser teimoso e ir dormir – a risada curta e controlada não era chamativa de forma alguma. Pelo menos não deveria ser. Mesmo assim sentiu seus sentidos se apagarem por alguns segundos somente naquele momento e nossa, ele se sentia um tolo por aquilo. Piscou algumas vezes antes de retornar ao mundo real e perceber o quão estranho realmente era ter aquela sensação por conta de uma simples risada que nem mesmo era tão cativante.

– Disse que descansaria, – colocou o indicador nos lábios abrindo um sorriso travesso. – não que dormiria.

– Você vai acabar dormindo. Tenho certeza desse fato – revirou os olhos de forma exagerada entrando na brincadeira e virou sua cadeira novamente para frente do computador. – Descanse querido que teremos uma investigação complicada logo pela manhã.

Naquela noite L ouviu soluços baixos vindo do quarto de Poirot e, sem hesitação alguma, adentrou o cômodo silenciosamente. Ela estava encolhida em sua cama com o rosto encostado nos joelhos enquanto lágrimas molhavam a calça de seu pijama e ela parecia completamente alheia ao mundo que a rodeava. Uma sensação intensa de preocupação o dominou e, antes que pudesse controlar suas ações, seus braços já estavam ao redor dela encostando seu rosto em seu ombro. Não era sempre que Poirot chorava já que ela tentava usar sua sensibilidade natural em outras atividades e normalmente L não saberia o que fazer caso visse alguém se lamentando por uma perda, mas ambos estava agindo fora de sua programação naquele momento. Ela o segurou de volta deixando que sua dor fosse banhada pelo pela presença confortável de outra pessoa que veio ao seu socorro e se sentiu incrivelmente melhor. L deixou que suas lágrimas molhassem sua camiseta assim como a manteve no embalo de seus braços até que adormecesse porque lhe parecia certo, lhe parecia _natural_. Ele ajeitou-a na cama e velou um pouco por seu sono caso notasse algum sinal de pesadelo antes de abandonar o quarto. No dia seguinte nenhum deles tocou no assunto, não era necessário, e Poirot lhe serviu café forte pela primeira vez em muito tempo como um mimo de agradecimento. Ele poderia aprender a dominar emoções humanas mundanas e complexas, sabia que conseguiria.

A vigilância tomou um rumo que nem mesmo L estivera planejando no começo, mas quanto mais dias se passavam e mais ficava de olho em Light Yagami mais conseguia enxergar que todas aquelas atitudes perfeitas não passavam de um disfarce para uma personalidade totalmente diferente daquilo. Havia algo naquele rapaz que não se encaixava com a ideia que o mesmo vendia e sabia que não era cisma sua por ter questionado Poirot sobre a questão e a mesma concordar consigo também alegando não gostar muito da energia que o Yagami mais novo emanava. Ela tinha a estranha sensação de que ele escondia algo. Pelo menos poderia confiar nessa suposição sem medo de estar viajando demais em teorias sem sentido.

– E qual vai ser seu novo passo? – a xicara de café foi colocada à sua frente na mesinha de centro fazendo os olhos do detetive se voltarem para a mesma com o dedo na boca. Mordeu a unha a arrancando de uma só vez e cuspindo longe. – Eu não me importo com seu habito anti-higiênico de roer as unhas, mas pelo menos não as espalhe por aí – recolheu o pedaço com um guardanapo e o colocou no lixo.

– Eu tive uma ideia, mas talvez você não goste – pegou a xicara a levando até seus lábios tomando todo o conteúdo em um único gole. – Acho que agora é o momento certo para uma aproximação.

– Uma aproximação? – questionou a fim de entender melhor o plano de L apesar de já ter uma certa ideia do extremo ao qual ele estava chegando.

– Me apresentar como L, arrancar reações e garantir um trunfo de saber que não serei morto tão cedo caso isso aconteça. É uma ideia arriscada, mas pode funcionar – a encarou esperando alguma manifestação. Primeiramente ela ficou parada olhando para ele não acreditando que L, em tantas oportunidades melhores, decidiu voltar ao trabalho de campo exatamente no caso em que a exposição poderia resultar em sua morte. Por fim suspirou e assentiu.

– É um plano aceitável, mas é perigoso que você vá – se sentou de frente para ele cruzando as pernas. – Eu vou e não se faça de bobo pois sabia que eu iria me oferecer para isso.

– Tinha minhas suspeitas, mas não sei se está pronta para se colocar em perigo desse modo – se levantou apoiando o pé na mesa de centro aproximando o rosto da direção dela. – Assim como você não deseja a minha morte durante essa investigação, eu não desejo a sua.

– Estarei bem e será melhor se for eu. Além de ser mais fácil de não me destacar por ser japonesa ainda assim causarei mais impacto por ser uma mulher. Ninguém esperaria que L é uma mulher – se escorou para trás cruzando os braços. – Gosto quando você é empático, mas nesse momento precisamos da lógica. Temos um suspeito promissor e uma aproximação geraria uma vantagem inquestionável para nós. Não há motivo para hesitação em seguir essa linha de ações.

– Está certa – L recuou para trás quase derrubando a xicara que estava ali no processo. – Eu só não quero que se sinta desconfortável e muito menos que algo lhe aconteça. Você aceitou ficar ao meu lado para recomeçar e não ser mais refém do que aconteceu. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a nada em momento algum.

– Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas se continuar a me tratar como uma vítima eu nunca serei capaz de realmente evoluir e melhorar sendo esses meus principais objetivos de quando comecei nossa convivência. Posso ser útil nesse caso e ajudá-lo muito mais do que somente fazendo doces. Você sabe que eu posso e quer que eu faça isso, mas nunca serei capaz de realmente fazer algo se só ficar nessa zona de proteção que você estabeleceu inconscientemente para mim. Eu ficarei bem e nós vamos pegar Kira, tenho certeza desse fato – a confiança em sua voz mostrava o quão certa se sentia em sua escolha. L sentiu o canto de seus lábios se elevarem em um sorriso e não conseguiu esconder o quão satisfeito estava com essa atitude empoderada. O quão perverso ele teria que ser para privar Kira de conhecer uma parte importante da força inimiga que o derrotaria?

_“A sala de Roger nunca lhe pareceu tão distante quanto naquele momento. Não sabia o motivo do homem solicitar sua presença e muito menos deixar claro que não a queria atrasada. Era para almoçar e ir diretamente para sua sala que a professora já havia sido avisada de sua falta justificada. Todos os seus sentidos gritavam perigo e sua real vontade era de correr para bem longe de seu destino. Estava com medo apesar de não ter o que temer exatamente. Já esteve na sala com o homem várias vezes para elaborar alguma festividade ou sugerir algumas ideias e até mesmo avisar sobre alguns problemas que talvez ele não tivesse conhecimento no orfanato. Em resumo, não deveria ter medo de algo tão corriqueiro, mas estava tendo. Ainda, assim, insistia que tudo estava bem. Poirot não queria ver a si mesma como uma pessoa paranoica porque era exatamente assim como estava se sentindo diante de seu medo injustificável. Travou na porta não conseguindo a coragem necessária para simplesmente abrir e entrar. Estava com medo, com muito medo. Respirou fundo calmamente e repetindo em sua mente que tudo ficaria bem. Com isso bateu na porta – esperava ser alto o suficiente para ser ouvida – e uma resposta veio de dentro lhe dizendo que poderia entrar. Além de Roger havia outro homem sentado em uma das cadeiras de frente para sua mesa. Já era um homem idoso assim como o que havia a chamado e se lembrar desse pequeno detalhe a fez se acalmar o suficiente para adentrar a sala e fechar a porta. Seu estado de pânico contido parecei ter se intensificado desde a partida de Teen, seu único amigo depois da morte de A e o acidente com Beyond – tendo isso acontecido com muita insistência do garoto – e principal companhia adolescente. Quando ele fez 18 anos a alguns meses teve que deixar a constituição fazendo com que ela não tivesse notícias suas até aquele momento. Isso fez com que seu receio de se aproximar novamente de homens só piorasse apesar do mesmo nunca ter sido desagradável para si._

_– Poirot sente-se por favor – apontou para a segunda cadeira ao lado do homem que ainda não teve a chance de identificar. Se aproximou e se sentou desviando o olhar para ele não conseguindo esconder seus olhos arregalados. – Percebo que já reconheceu Watari._

_Como não iria reconhecer? Ele era sempre quem trazia as mensagens de L ou que tratava com Roger sobre os órfãos. Era uma pessoa bem importante no meio da realeza britânica e dono de uma vasta fortuna graças a sua herança de família e suas próprias invenções sendo um dos primeiros a aprimorar a ideia de um computador além de ceder propriedades para constituições de caridade. Uma dessas propriedades sendo a própria Wammy’s House. Estava paralisada diante da presença do idoso que poderia significar algo bom ou algo ruim. Além de tudo isso, ele havia sido o homem que a buscou no Japão junto de Beyond. Watari raramente ia buscar alguma criança pessoalmente já que tinha pessoas especializadas para essa tarefa. Apesar disso Poirot nunca mais teve contato com o homem depois dessa época e agora, anos depois, ali estava ele sentado à sua frente._

_Sua mente entrou em estado vegetativo tentando encontrar um motivo para Watari estar naquela sala naquele momento querendo falar logo com ela. Não deveria ter algo haver com Beyond por isso já ter acontecido a bastante tempo e ela não havia dito nada sobre o ocorrido. Não seria agora que faria isso. Talvez tivesse alguma coisa haver com os órfãos, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse importante o suficiente em relação a isso para que ele precisasse comparecer para tratar consigo. Estava em estado de pânico interno apesar da expressão pacífica que demonstrava. Talvez ele estivesse lá por um assunto extremamente pessoal para ela do qual poucas pessoas tinham conhecimento. Esperava imensamente que não fosse isso. Se curvou um pouco para trás na cadeira e desviou seu olhar para os dois homens um de cada vez tentando manter a calma e pensar racionalmente com aquele simples movimento._

_– Posso perguntar o que desejam comigo? Não estou compreendendo a situação. Me desculpe – disse calmamente tentando soar o mais educada e o menos nervosa possível. Tentava confiar em seus instintos de que não era nada ruim, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que deveria sair correndo de lá. Que deveria se afastar deles sem dar a chance de mostrarem que não iriam fazer nada consigo. Estava confusa sobre o que realmente queria e deveria fazer._

_– Roger me contou sobre seu caso a algum tempo. Respeito que não esteja se sentindo pronta para falar sobre ainda apesar de recomendar tal ação e por isso não estou aqui hoje por esse assunto. Gostaria que a senhorita se tornasse minha sucessora – suas feições eram gentis, sempre foram. Isso despertou lembranças confortáveis nela da época em que foi levada para o orfanato e do quanto sentiu que poderia confiar naquele homem quando era mais jovem. Depois dessas sensações desconexas pararem de dominar sua mente conseguiu entender melhor o significado das palavras proferidas e seu real peso. Ele havia pedido para ela ser sua sucessora?! Isso significava trabalhar com L?!_

_– C-como? – respondeu por fim estreitando levemente os olhos. Queria ter certeza de ter escutado corretamente suas palavras._

_– Estou velho senhorita e me sentindo cada dia mais cansado para fazer coisas que sempre fizeram parte da minha rotina. Porém L ainda precisa de um contato com o mundo exterior então não posso simplesmente deixar meu posto – sorriu para ela que se encolheu um pouco constrangida por pensar algum mal de um homem como ele. – Estive procurando por um jovem promissor nas instituições que me pertencem e creio que você, senhorita, seja a pessoa certa para orientar L e seus sucessores. Conheço seu histórico e acredito que não errei em aceitar a proposta de Roger de conhece-la._

_– Eu – não sabia como deveria responder. Era uma responsabilidade grande demais para alguém como ela que só deseja agora passar o mais despercebida possível, mas lhe parecia tão certo considerar tal questão. “Se o seu maior medo é o de ser machucada pelas pessoas então não deixe que elas machuquem você. Quanto mais abertos forem os seus horizontes mais chances de defesa você vai ter”, Teen diria algo como isso caso ela lhe contasse sobre a proposta e ela sabia que ele não estava totalmente errado em pensar naquelas coisas daquele modo. Desviou seu olhar para o outro homem que assentiu entendendo o recado. – Eu gostaria de pensar sobre a questão. Amanhã terei uma resposta definitiva._

_– Fico feliz em ouvir que ao menos pensará sobre minha proposta – Watari demonstrou sua animação em um tom divertido fazendo-a de certo modo ter vontade de rir. Já fazia um tempo que as coisas não eram capazes de fazê-la rir como antes. Esse sempre foi um pequeno empasse entre ela e seu amigo. – Amanhã voltarei para conversarmos melhor, senhorita Poirot._

_Após o idoso ter deixado o escritório ela se virou para o outro homem com uma expressão de puro pavor deixando bem claro todo o medo e a insegurança que estava sentindo diante da proposta e do que ela poderia vir a significar e se tornar desejando desse modo um conselho daquele homem. Roger se aproximou vagarosamente e tocou sua cabeça fazendo um leve afago em seu cabelo. No começo a adolescente quase recuou com o simples toque, mas ao notar sua intenção se deixou levar pela tentativa totalmente aceita de a acalmar. Quando já estava pensando de forma mais racional se deixou analisar com cuidado a proposta. Se acabasse realmente se tornando a sucessora de Watari isso significava que teria que deixar o orfanato e estar ao lado de L quase como 24h além de ter contato diretamente indireto com outras pessoas sendo as mesmas governantes ou policiais. Não sabia se conseguiria se comunicar com tantas pessoas desse nível sem colapsar._

_– Posso expressar minha opinião diante desse assunto? – Roger chamou sua atenção quando percebeu que a mais nova havia adentrado seus pensamentos. Poirot virou o olhar para ele calmamente deixando claro que estava atenta a qualquer conselho que viria a ser oferecido. – Eu acho que você deve aceitar a proposta de Watari. Você já possui 17 anos Poirot. Fará 18 muito em breve e quando esse dia chegar será obrigada a deixar o orfanato. Para onde você iria? Além disso é uma oportunidade de tentar expandir seus horizontes e superar o que aconteceu com você, ou pelo menos tentar. Você é uma garota forte minha querida e me doí saber que a cada dia que passa está menos aberta a viver por medo do que aconteceu acabar se repetindo. L é um bom rapaz e sei que cuidará de você muito bem assim como tenho total certeza de que é capaz de manter o título sem contar que ambos sabemos que você é totalmente capaz de se aproximar de um homem novamente. A escolha é sua. Faça como achar melhor._

_Admitindo ou não, ele estava certo em relação a sua situação temporal e ao seu modo de viver nos últimos anos por conta do que havia acontecido. Ela havia conseguido manter sua vida dentro da nova zona de conforto estabelecida, mas até quando seria capaz de se manter ali e quais coisas igualmente boas haviam ficado do lado de fora somente por outros fatores? E a real pergunta, realmente havia saído tanto quanto pensara de sua zona de conforto ao desenvolver uma relação com Teen? Eram coisas que Poirot já havia pensado sobre milhares de vezes, mas não conseguia ter a coragem para criar a própria oportunidade de tentar evoluir. Dessa vez a oportunidade estava caindo bem a sua frente e ela estava com medo de agarrá-la sendo que era algo a qual tanto esperou. Ficou refletindo sobre tudo que acabaria mudando caso realmente partisse daquele modo. Seria muita coisa deixada para trás para que novas portas se abrissem para si. Os seres humanos não poderiam ficar com tudo que queriam e isso era frustrante até se notar que aquilo o qual estava abrindo mão já não era mais tão necessário quanto aquilo que chegou para você depois. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava que acontecesse. – Se eu partisse, como vocês se sentiriam? – perguntou de forma aleatória durante o jantas. Mello arregalou os olhos diante da fala._

_– Você vai morrer?! – se expressou de forma incrédula. Matt, que estava sentado ao seu lado, arregalou os olhos diante da hipótese._

_– Não! – o alívio nos olhos de ambos foi de certo modo engraçado para ela. – Eu já estou quase na idade de deixar o orfanato oficialmente e gostaria de saber como se sentiriam se eu partisse mais cedo._

_– Seria uma mudança boa para você? – Matt se manifestou recebendo um olhar ameaçador por parte do loiro. – Se for uma mudança boa para você eu apoiaria apesar de que sentirei muito sua falta Poirot. Tenho certeza de que criaria uma forma de continuar a ter contato conosco então estaria tudo bem também._

_– Eu não queria que você fosse embora, mas esse cabeça de tomate tem razão. Se for bom para você então estará bom para mim também. Mas tem que prometer que vai nos enviar cartas nem que esteja do outro lado do mundo! – apontou o garfo na direção dela fazendo um biquinho tentando parecer assustador apesar da cena ser extremamente fofa. Ela sorriu._

_– Obrigado meninos. Vocês são os melhores do mundo – naquele momento ela teve certeza de que aceitar a proposta de ser a nova Watari não seria uma escolha errada. Seria uma tentativa de evolução e ela desejava mudar mais que tudo naquele mundo._

_Poirot merecia a paz de espirito que lhe foi tirada durante um ato o qual ela não teve culpa alguma, ela merecia ao menos tentar tirar aquilo de seus ombros apesar de saber que seria acompanhada por aquilo pelo resto de sua vida. Ela só não precisava mais deixar que aquele momento a guiasse para um final tão triste e doloroso sendo que ainda havia esperança. Sempre há esperança.”_

Uma mulher. Uma linda e admirável moça foi a que subiu junto de Light Yagami no palco durante a cerimônia dos calouros e isso deixou muitos surpresos principalmente pelas circunstâncias nas quais a mesma se encontrava ali. Ambos haviam empatado tirando notas máximas em todas as matérias das provas. Mai Kakimazeta realçava a ideia de perfeição que o Yagami já tinha naquele posto. Ambos pareciam tão perfeitos naquele cenário que quase se poderia dizer que não tinha como ser diferente. Era para ambos estarem ali e estarem juntos ou então o destino estaria completamente equivocado. A não ser que outra imagem igualmente inesperada fosse refletida ao lado de Light Yagami. Talvez nessa situação a dicotomia poderia ser bem vinda a todos os presentes.

Light conseguia ouvir os saltos da moça atrás de si assim como sentir seu perfume. Deveria ter cheiro de flores pelo o que suas narinas conseguia analisar e se lembrava desse mesmo cheiro a poucos metros atrás de si no dia do exame. Por alguma razão tinha a ideia de que ela estava próxima demais para os padrões normais os quais estava acostumado. – Light Yagami, não? – ouviu-a chamar e virou levemente a cabeça em sua direção. Ela sorria de forma gentil. – Você é muito esperto, assim como seu pai Soichiro Yagami, diretor do departamento de investigação criminal. Não me surpreende subir aqui com você hoje – seu sorriso se alargou ao notar um leve crescimento diante das pálpebras do rapaz. – A informação que irei transmitir nesse momento é de extrema importância e não deve sair dessa breve conversa entre nós. Light Yagami, eu sou L.

Com isso Poirot começava uma nova etapa de sua missão como parceira do melhor detetive do mundo. Uma etapa que a agradava intimamente, ela tinha que admitir.


	7. Aqueça os dedos dos pés com o casaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L e Poirot conversam bastante, Light tenta ser galã e um pouco de soft enquanto o caso avança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que até o momento esse é o capítulo mais longo da história, mas é só o primeiro. Brave vai ter muitos capítulos longos (acho que a série inteira meio que vai ter) então se você acha que capítulos com mais de 10.000 palavras não é para você então acho que deve se retirar nesse momento. Vai ter muito soft e conversa também durante a série inteira e alguns tópicos sobre existência e essas coisas. Eu acabei de assistir Soul gente, tô um pouco inspirada.
> 
> Não tenho data para o próximo capítulo, mas prometo que vou fazer a betagem o mais rápido possível. Acreditem ou não, isso pode ser mais estressante do que escrever algo do zero e o pior é que eu ainda gosto! Nem um pouco masoquista, não é? *ironia*
> 
> Espero que tenham tido um bom começo de 2021!

Aquele perfume era bom. Foi isso que passou pela mente de L quando Poirot retornou sorrindo docemente dizendo que a aproximação havia sido um sucesso. Ela sempre procurava estar a par das normas de comportamento dos lugares onde se fixam quando viajam por conta de um caso então estava preparada para se adaptar de todas as formas possíveis como uma universitária japonesa normal. O perfume foi um pequeno mimo para si mesma – ou pelo menos foi o que ela lhe disse. Ele parou de questionar suas escolhas básicas envolvendo seu trabalho de campo a anos. Era uma fragrância doce e chamativa, mas que não enjoava combinando perfeitamente com a imagem de “mulher japonesa perfeita” que a mesma transmitia. A parte que L menos gostava de ser obrigado a realizar o trabalho de campo é a criação de sua persona para a investigação porque, sendo excêntrico do jeito que era, ele não conseguia abrir mão de certas coisas de sua real personalidade e modos. Claro que ele sempre foi excelente até mesmo nesse aspecto de seu trabalho e nunca abandonou um caso somente por conta disso, mas era bom não precisar mais realizar esse tipo de trabalho também. Poirot se adaptava rápido a nova persona escolhida para o suspeito, aperfeiçoou sua técnica imensamente bem ao longo dos anos e gostava de interagir com as pessoas então lhe parecia o trabalho perfeito. L admirava tanto quanto temia essa habilidade.

– Como foi? – perguntou analisando melhor suas roupas. Era um terno feminino não muito sofisticado carregando um ar de seriedade pela cerimonia ao mesmo tempo que era charmoso por ser no estilo moderno com a saia mais solta. Uma vestimenta inusual e, ainda assim, apropriada. O colar dourado que a mesma usava na volta de seu pescoço havia sido um presente que recebeu pelo correio – depois de todas as medidas de segurança terem sido tomadas – de uma das crianças do orfanato – ele não tinha certeza se havia sido Mello ou Matt quem lhe presenteou, ou os dois – no seu aniversário. Seu cabelo estava bem penteado mantendo a imagem de harmonia que sua aparência demonstrava quase como a ordem em meio ao seu caos. Poético demais para o seu gosto. Ela compreendeu rapidamente o tópico que era de seu interesse.

– Ele é bem calmo. Apesar disso não é difícil perceber que Light Yagami não é uma pessoa de expressões exageradas. Se eu fosse ele também não seria. Demonstrou ter ficado bastante surpreso com o fato de eu me apresentar e ser uma mulher, mas eu senti que houve algo diferente – passou por ele se sentado no sofá com um suspiro. – Eu me senti diferente. Foi estranho.

– Eu a coloquei vigiando Light Yagami pois ele é o nosso suspeito mais forte. Light é bonito e você também então ambos juntos com certeza deve atrair bastante atenção – colocou o indicador sob os lábios. Tinha a sensação de que não era algo tão banal e óbvio que a incomodava, mas estaria testando as possibilidades aos poucos. – Acho que deve se acostumar com isso.

– Não era disso que eu estava falando – negou com a cabeça sorrindo evitando focar na parte em que ele diz que ela é bonita. – Ambos somos o padrão que todos almejam na vida. Somos duas pessoas bonitas que parecem ter futuros promissores pela frente então seria muito inocente não esperar que as pessoas nos encarem. Eu estava falando de outro tipo de sensação.

– Se sentiu atraída por Light Yagami. Pode admitir somos parceiros e ele realmente é bonito – curvou a cabeça para o lado de forma curiosa. Esperava que ela não notasse sua impaciência por sua resposta negativa. L não tinha a menor dificuldade de admitir que Light Yagami é um rapaz atraente fisicamente e, sendo ou não Kira, intelectualmente e esperava que Poirot compartilhasse de sua opinião no mesmo aspecto. Existiam dois motivos muito bons que não envolviam seu próprio interesse por ela para que não desejasse que sua parceira sentisse atração por Light Yagami; o primeiro é que se envolver intimamente com um suspeito sem ser em prol da investigação seria antiético e o segundo é que se ele for realmente Kira então as coisas seriam ainda mais complicadas por circunstâncias bastante óbvias. Resumidamente, um momento pouco favorável para sua parceira buscar desenvolver melhor suas relações intimas com homens novamente.

– Light Yagami é um ser bonito esteticamente e intelectualmente, mas por dentro ele tem camadas e mais camadas de faces falsas as quais ele desenvolveu ao longo dos anos. Não há como eu me sentir atraída por alguém assim – esse tipo de pessoa a fazia se recordar da parte dolorosa de Beyond e Poirot ainda tinha algumas questões com esse lado específico. Um passo de cada vez, como Wammy diria. – Apesar disso não consigo vê-lo como um monstro ao todo. Há algo de humano nele. Sua motivação sugere isso de certo modo. Só não consigo ter certeza se minhas ideias são demasiado teóricas ou não – negou com a cabeça. – Parece que estou me tornando você.

– Qual vai ser o próximo passo que pretende tomar? Você é a pessoa que o está analisando no fim das contas – se sentou ao seu lado do seu jeito típico. – Preciso ter uma base de seus futuros planos para estabelecer os meus próprios.

– Não creio que Light Yagami vá demonstrar reações diante de algum confronto direto de informações. Ele aparenta ter autocontrole demais para isso e eu sei que você já chegou à conclusão semelhante. Como havia dito, ele não é uma pessoa de expressões, mas o rosto humano é tão incontrolável quanto a passagem de tempo. Todos apresentam microexpressões involuntárias como o piscar dos olhos e com Light Yagami não seria diferente. Posso continuar a analisar os movimentos dele através de uma convivência mais estreita em busca de informações mais precisas sobre ele. Aposto que ele também vá querer me aproximar para tentar descobrir se sou quem realmente digo ser então a melhor estratégia que consigo pensar é em confundi-lo. Fazê-lo pensar que estamos em seu território e que ele tem algum controle sobre mim, mas atacar do outro lado do tabuleiro – cruzou as pernas escorando o cotovelo no joelho e o rosto na mão. – Tenho total certeza de que você pensou nisso muito antes de mim.

– Na verdade seu plano envolve muito mais a observação do que a ação. O que acontece bastante no meu plano – admitiu fazendo com que Poirot se inclinasse para trás novamente. – Eu teria tentado arranjar situações que desencadeassem reações que o fizessem ficar mais próximos do ideal de Kira até chegar a um ponto em que tivesse total certeza. Então teria que arrancar uma confissão ou conseguir um flagrante para prendê-lo. Tenho uma ampla capacidade de observação, mas não consigo entender claramente como funciona a mente de um antissocial como você. Sua presença é realmente importante para o caso, e para mim.

Não era a primeira vez que L expressava de modo verbal o quanto sua mente o ajudava em seu trabalho, mas de alguma forma escutar naquele momento fez uma onda de felicidade quase sobre humana preencher o peito da moça. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir levemente e nem a leve coloração avermelhada que com certeza deve ter surgido em suas bochechas. Ela sempre era reconhecida por seu trabalho de várias formas diferentes já que L se comunicava de uma jeito peculiar, mas naquele momento, nossa, naquele momento pareceu muito mais especial do que das outras vezes. – Eu apenas estou me esforçando para fazer o melhor trabalho possível – balançou levemente a cabeça quase como se concordasse consigo mesma. Tentava não demonstrar aquela reação de forma tão exagerada. Era comum que se sentisse ao menos um pouco constrangida com elogios, mas não queria deixar claro o quanto aquelas palavras realmente mexeram com ela.

– Você não precisa se esforçar tanto. Já faz um ótimo trabalho naturalmente – colocou o polegar sob os lábios dando um sorriso de lado. – Eu não sou muito bom com palavras e por isso nunca lhe disse que me sinto honrado de tê-la como minha parceira. Que muitas vezes tenho a impressão de não merecer o modo como me trata e muito menos como me entende. Gostaria de ser melhor para nós dois, e consequentemente para o nosso trabalho em conjunto.

– O simples fato de termos uma relação de parceria já é uma dinâmica facilitadora do nosso trabalho muito melhor do que possa imaginar. Isso foi o que me ajudou bastante no começo também. Eu gosto dos detalhes, os movimentos, os atos por mais mínimos que forem. As palavras que não dizem muito então eu presto mais atenção neles do que nas ações grandes e você é alguém de detalhes. Consigo sentir suas tentativas mesmo que não o demonstre de forma grandiosa e isso já é o suficiente para mim, para nós e o nosso trabalho – mordeu o lábio inferior virando o rosto percebendo ter a total atenção do detetive. Constrangimento novamente, mas não era hora de recuar. – Sinto que posso confiar em você e que confia em mim. O simples fato desse pequeno detalhe existir entre nós já me encoraja a pensar que talvez eu consiga voltar a confiar no mundo novamente. O simples fato de ter essa chance e você me apoiar nessa chance contribui imensamente. Você é um bom parceiro, a sua maneira, e eu gosto de tê-lo comigo muito mais do que gostaria da companhia de qualquer outra pessoa que já conheci. Nossa parceria pode não ser perfeita, mas poucas coisas são e ela funciona muito bem. Estamos fazendo um bom trabalho juntos e você não precisa ter dúvidas disso.

Não seria errado afirmar que o coração de L ficou descompassado por algumas batidas quase o fazendo acreditar que seria a próxima vítima de Kira. Por alguns milésimos de segundos quase foi como se o tempo tivesse parado e só houvesse aquele momento acontecendo. Eles já haviam sido tão sinceros em algum momento desde que começaram sua parceria? Se lembrava de algumas situações, mas nunca haviam admitido o quando ambos realmente necessitavam daquela convivência que possuíam. Ela nunca havia lhe dito o quanto precisava dele daquela forma e perceber que estava sendo menos sufocador do que pensava ser foi aliviante. Temia que sua necessidade de suportes exteriores a fizesse se sentir mais responsável por ele do que ele próprio esperava que ela fosse. Ambos deveriam compartilhar suas singularidades e aprenderem a lidar com seus próprios demônios sozinhos, se não fosse assim então ele seria um parasita. Ou ela seria um parasita. Ou ambos seriam parasitas. Não seria uma relação boa, basicamente. Foi também o estopim para perceber que não poderia realmente desejar parceria melhor, companhia melhor e muito menos uma pessoa melhor ao seu lado. Seria melhor que Poirot se encaixasse um pouco menos consigo ou então não conseguiria impedir que sua afeição continuasse a crescer.

– Eu me sinto da mesma forma e fico satisfeito que se sinta assim– por fim conseguiu dizer não conseguindo esconder o sorriso que se estampava em seus lábios. – Você é a primeira pessoa que posso chamar de parceira sem medo de me arrepender depois. Fico feliz que estejamos juntos.

– Uau! Quero dizer, eu também penso assim, acho. Desculpa pela minha reação, eu fui pega um pouco desprevenida. O que estou tentando dizer é que também me sinto feliz por estarmos juntos – se encararam de uma forma estranha como se esperassem algo, mas não tivessem certeza do que. No instante que L abriu a boca para dizer algo Poirot tomou a frente se levantando. – Vou fazer alguns doces e café – disse rapidamente tentando quebrar o clima estranho que estava começando a se formar. – Gostaria de me acompanhar? – acrescentou o mais naturalmente possível. Estava claramente nervosa e sabia que o detetive notou isso facilmente, mas não comentaria para não deixa-la desconfortável ou pensaria muito sobre isso. Ele também estava nervoso demais para considerar aquele momento com calma e serenidade.

– Vai fazer biscoitos em forma de ursos? – o tom utilizado foi propositalmente infantil e ela riu de sua performance. Todo o momento anterior se perdeu diante da restauração da atmosfera natural entre eles. Claro que isso foi bom para L que não via naquele momento, ou em qualquer outro para ser honesto, a oportunidade mais certeira de revelar seus sentimentos. Lhe parecia favorável que desviassem a atmosfera daquele modo.

– Se é o que deseja, então sim – ambos foram até a cozinha com ela na dianteira. – Vou estar ocupada com a vigilância e a convivência com Light Yagami então não terei muito tempo para preparar seus doces. Não seria bom trazê-lo para a investigação agora pois quero ter certeza de algumas hipóteses que desenvolvi diante de nosso primeiro curto contato.

– Então vai adotar o método de fingir uma relação estreita com ele? – se escorou no balcão da cozinha vendo-a colocar o avental branco que normalmente usava quando preparava seus doces e as próprias refeições. Ela havia se tornado realmente profissional ao longo dos anos e imensamente habilidosa principalmente porque Quillsh foi um excelente professor e Poirot uma aluna dedicada. Ter aquele tipo de visão era um privilégio, ele tinha certeza disso, e estava feliz de ser ali, com ele, independentemente de como estavam. Então isso era gostar de uma pessoa? Por que esperava que fosse algo que machucasse profundamente seus sentimentos e corpo, mas tudo que sentia era uma imensa paz dominando seu peito. Algo que não sentia a muitos anos desse modo. Chegou a tocar o local onde estava seu coração como se o movimento fosse revelar alguma resposta oculta para alguma questão que ainda desconhecia. Somente após suspirar e se lembrar do assunto sério que estava sendo discutido que conseguiu se concentrar definitivamente na conversa. Esperava não se perder com tanta frequência em sua mente quando ela não estivesse ali.

– Não exatamente. Minha ideia é realmente começar uma relação estreita com ele. Fingir consiste em escolher cada passo que deve ser dado, cada palavra que deve ser dita com o propósito de que o outro lado da convivência não perceba que na verdade nunca houve qualquer realidade naquele contato. No meu caso estarei mais ocupada o observando a fim de formar uma linha de pensamento que sei que ele terá com o propósito de ser capaz de desenvolver uma sequência ao ponto de poder prever quais serão seus movimentos e pensamentos antes dele prever os meus. Ele estará fingindo deixando mais visível para mim sua técnica de atuação enquanto eu serei o mais real possível apenas gravando em minha mente todas as faces e jeitos que poderia gravar. Seguirei a linha que o teatro dele seguir e verei até onde Light Yagami é capaz de ir. Não sou manipuladora a menos que eu precise ser e, honestamente, não acho que Light seja tão complexo quanto ele acredita ser para que eu me dê a esse trabalho no começo, mas as coisas podem mudar. Veremos como a aproximação ocorre para melhores resultados – conforme explicava colocava os ingredientes sob o balcão forçando L a se afastar do mesmo. Ele gostava de ver como funcionava o modo de investigação de Poirot pelo mesmo ser bem diversificado do seu sendo quase não só um aprendizado novo para uma visão diferente de um caso como também lhe mostrando o modo como ela via o mundo e a investigação. Havia muito que não entendia completamente de seu modo de pensar, mas estava começando a entender como as relações humanas que ela tenta estabelecer com as pessoas de fora era incrivelmente semelhantes e o quanto era diferente de quem ela era consigo, com Watari e até mesmo com as crianças com as quais ainda mantem contato. Era interessante observar como Poirot conseguia diferenciar facilmente uma relação falsa de uma real e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador. L sabia que tinha uma facilidade imensa em detectar mentiras por ser um inaudito mentiroso, mas Poirot definitivamente era uma manipuladora melhor que ele e se sentia sortudo por ambos trabalharem lado a lado ao invés de um contra o outro.

– Você acha que é capaz de estabelecer uma forma de o prever somente analisando sua convivência quando o mesmo é uma sequência de faces desconexas? – por um segundo ela parou e o encarou quase como se fosse uma piada o que o mesmo havia dito. Como se esse não tivesse sido o trabalho dela naqueles últimos anos. Até mesmo ele teve que concordar que sua questão foi desnecessária. Sorriu voltando sua atenção a massa de biscoito que preparava.

– Sou capaz de entender você de forma parcial. Eu o analiso da mesma forma que sei que sou analisada por que você não é capaz de me prever com exatitude. Light Yagami é mais parecido com você do que imagina e eu notei isso. Serei capaz de formar uma linha de pensamento que não envolva de forma alguma a ideia que ele deseja transmitir para mim, afinal, se eu não for L devo ser uma informante preciosa para a investigação. Se aproximar de alguém requer adaptação que somente é alcançada diante das informações pré-estabelecidas, ou seja, você analisa e se torna o mais conveniente para formar uma relação estreita com esse alguém. O modo como eu e Light nos comportamos nesse tipo de situação é bem semelhante, na verdade. Seremos uma dupla interessante tanto aos olhos alheios quanto aos seus. É uma ótima oportunidade de ver o meu trabalho bem de perto – poderia explicar mais e lhe contar alguns detalhes interessantes sobre uma infiltração, mas isso tiraria um pouco a graça de toda a missão e principalmente, faria com que talvez ela tenha que revelar detalhes que não deseja naquele momento. Poirot nunca permitiu que L estivesse tão ciente de suas ações quando estava infiltrada e, depois de alguns casos, ele parou de se preocupar tanto pois a missão sempre era cumprida e ambos estavam bem. Ela achava que ele sabia mais do que demonstrava, mas sempre teve a decência de não comentar o que foi uma escolha sensata. O caso foi resolvido e ambos estavam bem, os detalhes não eram importantes.

– Suas ideias podem colocá-la em uma situação desconfortante em algum momento. Tem consciência desse fato, não? Está confortável com isso? – Light Yagami era um rapaz belo que chama a atenção e ele não a julgaria por se sentir fisicamente atraída por ele. Não é algo tão difícil de se acontecer, sinceramente. Ele mesmo se sentia um pouco atraído por Light Yagami, mas a questão não é essa. L não é nem um pouco ingênuo e está ciente que na categoria específica do trabalho deles onde Poirot atua as vezes aproximações físicas são necessárias para dobrar as pessoas a fim de conseguir informações. Ele fazia isso também quando ainda fazia o trabalho de campo apesar de nunca ter conseguido o que realmente desejava tão rápido quanto ela. A questão é que ele sabe que Poirot já beijou e/ou acariciou homens e, possivelmente, se envolveu com mulheres ainda mais intimamente durante suas missões, mas nunca fez sexo com homens durante as mesmas. O cerne de tudo é esse, ele não tem certeza se ela já sente que está pronta para estar sexualmente envolvida com um homem (ou se tem vontade de se envolver sexualmente com qualquer pessoa, isso é uma questão válida também) e não quer que ela sinta que deve avançar para isso para resolverem o caso. Se Light Yagami deixar as coisas irem até esse ponto para tentar uma manobra manipulativa então Poirot pode escolher recuar sem receio de estar ou não atrapalhando a investigação porque não está. Somente queria ter certeza de que ela sabia disso.

– Cheguei a essa conclusão também enquanto pensava em quais seriam meus próximos passos, mas de alguma forma a ideia de estar sexualmente com um homem já não me parece mais tão assustadora como parecia anos atrás. Digo, não pretendo chegar tão longe com Light Yagami e espero que nossa convivência se torne menos estreita quando perceber que estamos próximos demais desse momento, mas pensar nesse tipo de contato já não é mais tão assustador quanto era antes. Ainda seria temeroso, mas de uma forma que talvez todas as primeiras vezes sejam. Estarei confortável com isso se for necessário, não se preocupe – Poirot não era inocente ou ingênua então havia passado pela sua cabeça que talvez aquilo poderia vir a acontecer pelas táticas que o rapaz costuma usar envolvendo mulheres. Ela nunca se importou em ter relacionamentos físicos íntimos com suspeitos ou pessoas que pudessem contribuir para a investigação então Light Yagami seria somente mais um suspeito entre muitos. Não mudava em nada o fato de ser sua primeira vez com um homem. Já havia feito sexo antes então sabia como as coisas funcionavam, em parte. Claro que preferiria ter sua primeira vez com um homem de quem gostasse de verdade e a fizesse se sentir especial como o detetive ao seu lado, mas algumas coisas simplesmente não são para acontecer. Talvez nunca fosse capaz de deixar seus desejos completamente expostos por várias questões um tanto complicadas e estava tudo bem. Ela está bem em se envolver sexualmente com outras pessoas e eles estão bem então mesmo que as coisas não evoluam entre eles estava satisfeita com a relação que tinham.

– Se não se sente desconfortável e não a coloca em uma situação de perigo então não preciso me preocupar com essa questão posteriormente. Essa parte se enquadra no seu trabalho e você nunca me deu motivos para não confiar na sua performance. Confio que vai tomar as decisões corretas – L nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que se importou com interações intimas fisicamente e em parte reconhecia que isso era devido a educação emocionalmente deficiente que teve de seus pais. Pelo menos foi o que a doutora Du Maurier o fez perceber quando tinha 13 anos. Enfim, o tópico não era a tentativa de Quillsh de tentar dar uma vida minimamente estável para seu protegido em forma de terapia cognitiva comportamental (que definitivamente era diferente de uma avaliação de personalidade) e sim a que estava pela primeira vez realmente interessado em relações sexuais como mais do que relações fisiológicas. Para ele sexo era muito mais do que um pênis (ou qualquer outra opção) penetrando uma vagina (ou outra região igualmente localizada na parte inferior do corpo) então poderia se dizer que tinha algumas experiências, mas nunca chegou nessa parte da penetração. Isso era importante porque tinha algum significado para Poirot emocionalmente mesmo que ela estivesse tentando demonstrar indiferença e, relativamente, também tinha certo significado para L então para ele parecia natural querer ter isso com ela. Querer que ambos descobrissem se eles iriam gostar disso, juntos. Claro que ele sempre calculou que as chances de ela ter os mesmos pensamentos que ele eram menores que 50% então nunca se apegou a essa ideia, mas admitia (somente para si mesmo) que gostaria que a resposta dela tivesse sido diferente.

– Eu estive pensando sobre isso já faz certo tempo e quero tentar. A ideia de ter relações sexuais com uma pessoa não está totalmente relacionada com minhas emoções e se trata muito mais de satisfazer desejos fisiológicos e, admito, curiosidade. Quero saber o que mais tem para mim além das relações sexuais que já experimentei e testar isso com um suspeito não me parece tão grandioso. Quero dizer, no sentido emocional. É somente sexo e talvez, algum dia, eu queria fazê-lo com propósitos emocionais envolvidos porque pode ser uma demonstração física de afeto, mas se minha primeira vez não se encaixar nesse ideal então está tudo bem também. Como eu disse, é somente sexo. Tenho consciência de tudo isso e estarei bem. Depois do meu primeiro caso parei de fazer qualquer coisa que possa deixa-lo mais preocupado do que já fica quando me envolvo demais em uma situação perigosa – ela estava certa quanto a isso. Depois do estresse que foi a primeira investigação solo de Poirot e seu primeiro trabalho como infiltrada ambos decidiram que apesar de separarem seus trabalhos em certos momentos não fariam nada que deixaria seu parceiro mais preocupado que o normal. Com isso foi fácil estabelecer a confiança que tinham atualmente e, consequentemente, isso deu ainda mais liberdade para que ambos pudessem se desenvolver separados mesmo que estivessem quase a todo o momento juntos.

– Eu sei. Faça o que acha que deve ser feito e se precisar de mim estarei aqui. Não esqueça de repassar todas as informações importantes, por favor. Preciso de material para trabalhar também – passou o dedo na cobertura e o levou a boca. – Vão se encontrar amanhã?

– Não, mas depois do primeiro dia da faculdade vamos a uma cafeteria para conversar. Não me espere muito cedo pois pretendo entender a conversa o máximo possível. Vou deixar alguns biscoitos e chocolates prontos além de café pronto nas térmicas. Tentarei deixá-lo o mais confortável possível diante de meu afastamento como sempre – era bom ter alguém que apoiava sua forma de trabalho e a tratava como a profissional competente que era. L conseguia ser um bom homem quando não estava obcecado com alguma investigação ou preso no mundo confuso de sua mente. – Porém se precisar de mim não hesite em me ligar. Eu sempre deixo o celular ligado.

– Não se preocupe comigo. Estive bem sozinho nas outras vezes que você saiu e estarei bem sozinho está vez também – ele nunca sentiu dificuldade de apoiar uma pessoa em algo no qual claramente tem talento e isso valia ainda mais quando se importava minimamente com essa pessoa. L nunca seria capaz de suportar ser aquilo que atrasa a vida e o trabalho de Poirot então, mesmo que doesse muito, aceitaria com orgulho caso ela deseje algum dia deixar de ser Watari. Talvez por ter se apaixonado verdadeiramente por uma pessoa ou por querer começar uma família longe dos perigos de estar associada a marca de L, pouco importava o cenário. Pensava nisso as vezes e se sentia triste ao imaginar uma realidade onde ambos não trabalhassem juntos, mas, honestamente, se fizesse bem para Poirot, ele sobreviveria sozinho pelo tempo que fosse. Funcionou com ela então talvez pudesse funcionar com outras pessoas e ele pudesse ter companhia e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo. Fechar a si mesmo por medo de se machucar ou machucar outra pessoa é covarde ao invés de nobre. Ele concorda com a doutora Du Maurier nesse aspecto.

Ela era uma moça admirável, bela, inteligente e o entendia muito bem. Novamente não ficava surpreso de se sentir atraído por ela se pegando pensando muitas vezes como seria sua relação em um mundo onde ambos fossem menos complicados. Teriam se encontrado em algum momento caso suas vidas fossem desse jeito? Esses pensamentos levavam à um tópico mais complexo em relação a quem eles eram e todos os acontecimentos que o fizeram ser desse modo então evitava pensar demais sobre isso. Talvez o máximo que já permitiu que sua mente ponderasse fosse na possibilidade de eles viverem como uma família comum com uma ou mais crianças satisfeitos com um trabalho menos perigoso, mas essa realidade é impossível naquele momento por vários fatores. L melhor do que ninguém sabia que a vida não era perfeita e estava nela a tempo o suficiente para saber disso então se contentaria somente com a relação que possuíam. Tê-la ao seu lado é o suficiente. Ter tido a chance de conhece-la é o suficiente. Inconscientemente se aproximou dela e a abraçou de lado segurando seu braço e encostando seu rosto em seu cabelo a deixando paralisada no lugar por um momento antes de perceber que era somente mais uma das crises que normalmente o detetive tinha. Por um instante interpretou aquele gesto de outra forma sem saber que sua primeira interpretação era a correta.

– Se algum dia nos separarmos quero que saiba que é imensamente importante para mim – murmurou em um sussurro como se aquele fosse um segredo que nem as paredes tivessem permissão de saber. Como se fosse um assunto que dissesse respeito somente a eles e nada nem ninguém mais.

– Acredito que não vamos nos separar, mas se acontecer eu quero que saiba que nunca vou esquecê-lo – respondeu de igual forma virando levemente o rosto em sua direção. – Você está muito apegado hoje, mais do que o normal. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não exatamente. O de sempre eu acho, mas com mais intensidade. Estamos nos arriscando demais e eu achei que você deveria saber – seus dedos tocaram o rosto dela passando gentilmente por sua pele antes de pousar perto de suas orelhas e aproximar seus rostos colando suas testas. – Estou te deixando desconfortável?

– Não. Estou bem. Não tem como você me deixar desconfortável – colocou suas mãos sob as dele. – Ficaremos bem e vamos encerrar essa investigação assim como todas as outras. É uma promessa. Nós nunca falhamos.

– Nós nunca falhamos – repetiu como um mantra. O perfume que inalava era realmente chamativo. Embriagante demais para ignorar e ainda mais levando em conta sua aproximação não totalmente planejada. Estava tentado a tentar algo ainda mais pelo simples fato de não ter sido afastado mesmo aquela sendo uma aproximação relativamente perigosa para ambos. Tudo isso só fazia com que aumentasse ainda mais sua vontade de tentar. Porém seu lado lógico ainda assim predominava em sua mente o levando a se afastar vagarosamente ainda sentindo o calor das mãos dela sob as suas. L não se sentia corajoso o suficiente para tentar algo por mais que quisesse muito. – Estarei esperando na sala. Irei revisar alguns aspectos sobre o caso antes dos investigadores chegarem – disse começando a andar para trás.

– Está bem. Logo levarei os biscoitos e o café – assentiu sentindo as mãos dele se afastarem de seu rosto. Poirot o viu passar para o cômodo onde estavam anteriormente e finalmente deixou o ar que havia prendido ser solto. – Tão próximo – murmurou para si mesma sentindo suas pernas ficarem bambas apesar de ter conseguido se manter de pé. Por muito pouco não deu a investida para frente, por muito pouco mesmo, mas sentia que aquela não era a hora certa para aquilo. Tinha outras coisas nas quais deveria se concentrar e uma dessas coisas com certeza não era o fato de querer beijar seu parceiro. Se algum dia existisse um momento deles com certeza não era aquele.

Cerca de dois dias depois lá estava ela sentada na cadeira algumas fileiras atrás de Light Yagami mordiscando a ponta da caneta enquanto ouvia o professor falar sobre a importância do latim nas línguas europeias e americanas atuais. Se bem se lembrava já havia tido essa matéria na Wammy’s House quando era mais nova e de como havia sido fácil. Sempre fora boa em comunicação e em aprender novas línguas. Conseguia imitar sotaques muito bem por conta da flexibilidade de sua língua e a entrada de ar que tinha em seus dentes de trás. Talvez até mesmo pudesse cantar, mas não acreditava que sua voz era boa o suficiente para isso. Na Wammy’s House era de extrema importância que os conhecimentos envolvendo infiltração e coleta de informações fossem bem desenvolvidos em todos os indivíduos então Poirot sempre se esforçou muito nesse aspecto. Para ser um detetive como L ou até mesmo melhor todos os jovens eram estimulados – e em certo ponto obrigados – a conseguirem resultados satisfatórios em comparação com o ideal. Ela nunca sentiu o real peso da pressão por conta de sua facilidade em obter tais resultados, mas sabia que nem todos os prodígios compartilhavam dessa realidade então se perguntava se aquele sistema era realmente algo bom. Depois do suicídio de A e vendo o crescimento de Mello estava convencida de que não. Por conta disso não se culpava por sentir alivio pelo fato de _ele_ não ter sido introduzido na instituição, mas esse assunto não deveria ser relembrado naquele momento.

Em contra partida Light estava cauteloso com o que pensar em relação a aquela mulher que se dizia ser seu inimigo. Não querendo ser sexista, mas nem de longe imaginava que L poderia ser uma mulher pela forma ousada em que se colocou no caso parecendo mais as imprudências de um homem. Não que ele entendesse exatamente como funciona essa divergência de gênero ou se importasse, mas parecia mais – natural? – que L fosse um homem. Tinha que admitir que se ela realmente fosse o maior detetive do mundo havia uma jogada muito boa em volta de sua identidade. Aquilo havia acabado de ficar ainda mais interessante do que esperava que fosse. Light havia ficado os últimos dois dias pensando se havia deixado algo escapar para que a investigação chegasse até ele ou até mesmo em formas de tentar despistar as suspeitas sobre si, mas não conseguia pensar em solução melhor para aquela situação além de simplesmente ser o que sempre era, um estudante perfeito, e tudo ficaria bem. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter se arriscado tanto com os agentes do FBI, mas duvidava que seu erro estivesse relacionado a isso. Desviou o olhar para trás de forma discreta até a suposta L. Ninguém suspeitaria que alguém como ela poderia ser tão importante assim como não suspeitavam que alguém como ele tivesse um segredo tão sombrio. Se via refletido na imagem que ela transmitia como a de ser completamente incapaz do que afirmava fazer e isso lhe causava uma sensação estranha de, empatia? Mesmo que ela não fosse L então deveria ser alguém bem próxima dele e ainda assim se encaixava nessa ideia. Talvez mais do que se fosse L realmente. Queria ver o quanto ela se achava estar a sua frente para desenvolver uma forma de escape melhor assim como aproveitava sua aproximação para conseguir os próprios benefícios. Aquilo ainda era uma disputa e independente do que seu lado fraco sentia que ainda tinha que destruí-la.

– Olá Light. Vou tomar um café, gostaria de me acompanhar? – aparentemente ele não precisou dar o primeiro passo. Aquela mulher sabia o que queria e já havia planejado como faria para conseguir o que desejava. Melhor para ele já que assim evitaria levantar mais suspeitas.

– Rápida ela – Ryuk riu atrás de si apesar de achar certa graça do quão verdadeiro havia sido aquela afirmação.

– Eu adoraria – sorriu de forma gentil a acompanhando. Ambos analisavam de forma cautelosa os movimentos um do outro conforme continuavam pelo caminho. – Se importa se eu perguntar por qual motivo você se encontra aqui, nesse momento, se é quem diz ser?

– Imaginei que se sentiria tentado a fazer tal questão, e eu tenho a resposta. Você é alguém admirável Light. Estou somente colocando as pessoas certas ao meu lado nessa investigação – ela era educada, sua postura permanecia calorosa e nem um pouco defensiva o fazendo deduzir que aquela mulher realmente tinha certa inclinação a ser o mais natural possível. Sorriu levemente achando certa graça daquela situação. Ele estava diante do melhor detetive do mundo que poderia ter sido uma colega de classe sua sem importância. As ironias da vida as vezes faziam com o mundo tivesse um pouquinho mais de cor. Somente um pouco.

– Então deseja a minha ajuda? – questionou pôr fim a vendo abrir a porta da cafeteria para si. Claro que ele sabia que não era somente isso, mas gostaria de ver até onde ela estava tentando ir.

– Basicamente, mas podemos conversar melhor aqui dentro – inclinou levemente a cabeça. Ele poderia entrar naquele jogo sem se importar. Poderia mesmo.

Adentrou na frente a vendo segui-lo antes de tomar a frente rumando até uma das garçonetes que os guiou até sua mesa. Era uma afastada das outras onde com certeza poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos ou ouvidos pelos demais no recinto sendo tudo miraculosamente calculado para que ela ficasse o mais segura possível e ele o mais confortável possível. Se sentou à sua frente pedindo um café enquanto sua acompanhante pedia um suco natural com um sorriso. L não parecia ser do tipo que sorria pelo tipo que imaginava de pessoa que ele fosse, – ou deveria se acostumar a usar o pronome ela na hora de pensar sobre seu inimigo? – mas essa atitude o intrigava o fazendo criar uma ideia sobre aquela pessoa sentada próxima de si. Um modo de a prever. Ele precisava reformular a forma como via seu(sua) inimigo(a).

– Primeiramente gostaria de avisar que o principal motivo para que você, Light Yagami, seja inserido na investigação vem do meu desejo de provar sua ligação com os crimes cometidos – Poirot percebeu como as pálpebras dele pareceram parar de se moverem no mesmo ritmo que antes perdendo o ritmo rápido e em como sua mente provavelmente estava elaborando uma forma de reagir a sua declaração em questão de milissegundos para que ela não notasse que a conversa estava toda sendo analisada por ele. Realmente havia uma série de faces que ela não conseguia ver apesar de saber da existência. Light era a pessoa que melhor conseguia disfarçar suas reais intenções que ela já conheceu. Quer dizer, depois dela própria e L, claro.

– Está insinuando que sou suspeito do Caso Kira? – sua expressão era levemente confusa diante do assunto. Uma boa atuação, ele esperava. Já tinha suspeitas de que aquela aproximação havia sido feita com esse intuito, o intuito de ficar próximo dele para tentar arrancar algo sobre Kira por ser um suspeito, mas não esperava que fosse ser abordado tão diretamente. Toda a abordagem até aquele momento foi sutil e ela parecia disposta a manter esse tipo de linguajar então ele não esperava que fosse se acusado tão rapidamente. Sem contar a segurança que ela tinha se mostrando para ele como se soubesse que ele é Kira. Maldito seja seus cálculos duvidosos em relação ao gênero feminino!

– Não. Estou afirmando que é suspeito do caso Kira – se escorou para trás cruzando as pernas. – Esse é o principal motivo para eu estar aqui.

– Gostei dela – _“é Ryuk, eu sei, você sempre gosta de ver o circo pegar fogo”._ Light a olhou de forma surpresa antes de rir do jeito mais natural que conseguia.

– Desculpa, mas você realmente acredita que eu posso ser Kira? – seu tom fez parecer como se o que ela estivesse dizendo fosse um absurdo. Talvez funcionasse com as outras pessoas, com as outras garotas, mas Poirot não duvidaria de suas convicções somente porque um rostinho bonito lhe disse que era improvável. Ela mesma veria se era ou não.

– Acho. Na verdade, tenho quase certeza. Você é mais do que aparenta não é? Sua mente é brilhante e é um rapaz lindo, devo admitir. Ninguém suspeitaria de você – se escorou para frente na mesa. – Mesmo que você não seja Kira ainda assim pode vir a ser útil para a investigação assim como seu pai havia dito que seria. O senhor Yagami é um bom investigador por sinal. Aposto que deve ter pensado nessa possibilidade também.

– Certamente. Por isso acho que o principal motivo para ter me chamado aqui foi para me interrogar – se escorou para trás cruzando os braços sob o peito. Seus dedos tremeram levemente sendo um movimento que chamou a atenção dos olhos daquela mulher apesar da mesma não ter demonstrado.

– Sabe, gosto quando os suspeitos são competentes e cooperativos. É mais fácil lidar com eles. Espero que não se importe com esse fato – aquela educação estava começando a irritá-lo como se fosse superior a si de alguma forma. Ele era Kira e ninguém estava acima de Deus. E mesmo assim se sentia imensamente intrigado com suas ações e cálculos. Nunca esperou que uma mulher fosse desequilibrá-lo daquele modo ou considerasse que uma mulher tivesse capacidade de chegar perto de seu intelecto.

– Nem um pouco. Farei o possível para ajudar.

A convivência com Light era estranha para Poirot por dois fatores. O primeiro eram suas idades próximas e fazia certo tempo que ela lidava com alguém que estivesse em sua faixa etária. L era cerca de cinco anos mais velha que ela, pelo o que Quillsh havia lhe dito certa vez, e mesmo que essa diferença não influenciasse exatamente a relação deles ainda assim ela existia. Em alguns momentos era sentida, em outros não e tudo dependia de como o detetive estava agindo ao seu lado. Isso não acontecia com Light. O segundo é que estranhamente uma sensação de familiaridade cercava ambos. Como se talvez pudessem realmente se darem bem se assim desejassem e, exatamente por isso, era estranho. Eles eram parecidos, talvez até demais. Por isso quais seriam as chances de ambos se levarem para um caminho que não sabiam se seriam capazes de enfrentar? Demasiado altas fazendo até mesmo com que o próprio Yagami se sentisse receoso em continuar a caminhar daquele modo ao lado de sua inimiga. Havia uma declaração de guerra silenciosa entre ambos que deveria ser respeitada entre as entrelinhas de sua convivência e nunca esquecida. Era um jogo. Uma disputa de ideais sendo que o perdedor perderia a vida e nenhum dos dois esperava recuar nessa briga. Nenhum deles deveria querer recuar.

– Você se orgulha da sua inteligência, não? – a questão surgiu tão inesperadamente quanto a abordagem anterior. Dessa vez Light estava mais atento a alguma armadilha então não se chocou pela forma implicante que a pergunta soou. Aparentemente ela gostava de vagar entre a educação gentil e a ironia zombeteira.

– Acho que todo mundo se orgulha de alguma coisa em si mesmo – respondeu bem humorado se repreendendo por parte desse humor ser verdadeiro. Ainda estava tentando definir a forma de interrogatório principalmente por ele se basear em questões aparentemente sem qualquer relevância para a investigação ou Kira. Existia um padrão, tinha que existir.

– E no seu caso é de sua inteligência – sorriu claramente de forma implicante. – Quero dizer, você não parece o tipo de cara que se sentiria orgulhoso pela beleza porque é fútil. Ou pelo dinheiro porque é estúpido. Ou por causa de um relacionamento porque você não tem dificuldade em se relacionar. O que te deixa orgulhoso de si mesmo, nesse caso, só pode ser a sua inteligência.

– Você está certa – se escorou para frente. – Como eu disse, todo mundo se orgulha de alguma coisa em si mesmo. Do que você se orgulha? Ou não pode me dizer?

– Meu instinto de sobrevivência, ou como quiser chamar – respondeu prontamente sem se abalar com a questão.

– Instinto de sobrevivência? – esperava que sua insistência ou curiosidade não fossem consideradas suspeitas mesmo que a resposta tenha sido inegavelmente inusitada.

– Independente do quão complicada uma situação pareça eu sempre consigo ver além para me safar do perigo. Pensar rápido o suficiente para identificar o caminho certo a seguir. Detectar com precisão meu inimigo. Instinto de sobrevivência, ou você o chamaria de outro modo? – aquele olhar estava claramente o desafiando a comentar qualquer coisa em relação a sua resposta. Que tudo o que ela estava lhe dizendo indiretamente confirmava que ela tinha certeza de sua culpa e estava tentando fazê-lo reagir a isso de alguma forma. Light detestou aquela petulância principalmente vindo de uma pessoa que deveria ser inferior a ele. Não estava gostando disso e, ao mesmo tempo, seu interesse estava dominado completamente. Tinha que gerar uma resposta satisfatória para ambos ou então perderia sua chance de reestabelecer sua dominância e surpreendê-la.

O telefone de ambos tocou a mesmo tempo interrompendo o momento e com o motivo tiveram que deixar para trás essa pequena disputa momentânea. Quando seu pai confirmou em um leito hospitalar que aquela mulher realmente era L então Light chegou a uma conclusão que seria sua ideologia enquanto desejasse o Novo Mundo, ele iria se livrar dela independente do que acontecesse consigo ou com seu estado mental. Independente de acha-la interessante o suficiente para uma análise profunda. L era uma pedra em seu caminho que precisava ser eliminada e se certificaria de fazer isso em nome de sua justiça que com certeza era a certa. Nada poderia mudar isso, nem ninguém. – Sabe Light, todos aqueles que usaram o Death Note se sentiram azarados e infelizes enquanto estiveram com a posse do caderno.

– Isso é engraçado Ryuk. Em nenhum momento eu me senti azarado em ter o Death Note – sorriu se virando para o shinigami de forma relaxada. – Na verdade, me sinto realmente sortudo em tê-lo.

– Então aquela mulher realmente é L. Isso significa que ela é sua inimiga, não? – abriu suas assas começando a voar enquanto o rapaz avançava na calçada. – Isso significa que vai tentar matá-la o que é um pouco chato. Gostei dela.

– Não estou surpreso por sua declaração. Ela realmente sabe como tomar a frente em uma situação e o que dizer no momento certo – quanto tempo demoraria para conseguir seduzir sua inimiga? Isso se ela se sentisse atraída por homens. Isso poderia ser consertado se agisse corretamente. Sua melhor cartada era seu charme. Se conseguisse usar isso ao seu favor então conseguiria concretizar seus planos melhor do que imaginava. – Mas isso não é o suficiente para me vencer.

– Teremos mais uma jogada do Light galanteador? – o shinigami riu diante da própria fala.

– Digamos que sim Ryuk – ele tinha que vencer aquela disputa. Ele tinha que se tornar o Deus do Novo Mundo ou então tudo pelo qual havia lutado até ali não valeria de nada para o futuro utópico que buscava. Ele tinha que ser capaz de usar L ao ponto de a mesma causar sua própria destruição e ele se beneficiar com isso. Light Yagami tinha que ser a justiça.

_“Light sorriu como todas as vezes em que era elogiado pelas notas as quais se esforçava para alcançar. Por um segundo sentiu os olhos de Soichiro sob si com orgulho. Ato que durou pouco pois logo o mesmo já estava concentrado em seu jantar assim como o restante da família Yagami. Eram em pequenos momentos como esse que o garotinho não se arrependia de trocar brincar com as outras crianças do bairro no parquinho ali perto por livros e tarefas extras que lhe rendiam aquele olhar do homem que mais admirava e usava como inspiração para o que desejava fazer no futuro. Ele seria um policial como seu pai e faria a diferença na vida das pessoas. Sabia que estava indo pelo caminho certo sempre que via os olhos dos adultos o olhando com admiração quando tirava uma nova máxima mesmo sendo tão novo. Ele gostava de receber essa atenção mesmo que fosse pouca e por pouco tempo. Uma coisa que não era característica de sua família era a aproximação sentimental. Ele nunca teve um pai que o levasse para empinar pipa ou uma mãe que beijasse suas bochechas ao vê-lo chegar da escola exatamente como via com seus colegas ou os ouvia comentando sobre os finais de semana. Aquele tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu em sua família o levando muitas vezes a se perguntar se ele não merecia a tenção de seus pais e essa ideia só aumentou quando sua irmã nasceu e ocupou basicamente todo o restante do tempo da matriarca Yagami que ela normalmente gastava limpando._

_Ele precisava tirar aquelas notas pois eram graças a elas que sentia os olhos das outras pessoas sob si e conseguia sentir que estava fazendo o que era certo para si mesmo. Apesar de desejar ter alguém para o abraçar durante uma noite de tempestades ou conversar sobre coisas banais como o garoto da outra sala que se declarou para uma garota na porta de sua sala e levou um fora bem engraçado. Ou como ele estava encantado por uma garota sentada duas classes da sua que sabia a tabela periódica inteira de cor. Ou como seus amigos eram engraçados apesar de serem idiotas. Depois de um tempo aqueles acontecimentos não se tornavam mais tão interessantes por não ter com quem compartilhar os mesmos. Conforme envelhecia mais Light percebia que as pessoas a sua volta realmente só se importariam consigo se mantivesse suas notas altas e esse foi o principal fator que causou seu desencanto pelas pessoas. Sua irmã estava indo para a escola também e com certeza ele não a deixaria ocupar o único lugar que ele pensava ter em sua família. Ele tinha que ser de alguma forma o orgulho de seus pais ou então iria sentir que estava fazendo tudo errado e ele tinha que provar que era capaz de ser alguém importante como seu pai. Mas o mundo não era mais tão engraçado como era a anos atrás e não parecia mais interessante prestar atenção nas peculiaridades da sociedade a sua volta se ninguém iria ouvi-lo falando sobre elas e esse pensamento despertou o desejo de ser escutado pelas pessoas. Já não bastava ter seus olhos sob si agora também desejava ter sua voz e suas ideias ouvidas pelas pessoas. Queria ser escutado como nunca havia sido antes. O problema é que quanto mais você envelhece, mais você precisa ser especial para ser notado e por mais que Light tivesse as melhores notas, fosse de fácil convivência e tivesse uma aparência considerada chamativa ainda assim não era especial o suficiente para ser ouvido pelas outras pessoas. Somente ser notado como se o que pensava, o que sentia, não importassem tanto quanto aquilo que aparentava._

_Se esse era o caso então ele não precisava se preocupar em expressar seus sentimentos, somente com que ouvissem suas ideias, o que tinha a dizer e a oferecer ao mundo, já era o suficiente para que se sentisse satisfeito. Porém o mundo era mais sombrio do que tinha conhecimento quando era pequeno e tinha sonhos inocentes de ser como seu pai. A maioria das vezes a justiça que o homem que sempre admirou ensinava não funcionava como prometia e por mais que continuasse a ver o mais velho como alguém admirável essa conclusão o fez questionar os próprios desejos e ideias que tanto teve estabelecido em sua vida até aquele momento tornando o mundo antes somente sem graça em um lugar podre de se viver do qual Light já estava cansado. Sua insatisfação e desilusão com a vida o faziam desejar a morte todos os dias desde o momento de seu despertar até adormecer. Alguém como ele não poderia mudar nada, era somente mais uma pessoa entre milhares com ideias que poderiam ajudar a fazer sua sociedade um lugar melhor. Light Yagami não era ninguém realmente e nunca teria suas ideias ouvidas e nunca se sentiria satisfeito com sua vida. As vezes pensamentos destrutivos invadiam sua mente, pensamentos de aniquilar a si mesmo. Aquilo o qual sempre desejou era somente mais uma mentira mascarada de verdade e já não se via mais interessado em estar naquele mundo. Naquela vida. Ele só não faria uma coisa dessas pois havia prometido que protegeria sua família e continuaria a dar o mesmo olhar de orgulho em seus pais que sempre deu. Ele não seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo com sua irmã, o ser mais verdadeiro que teve a chance de conhecer._

_E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais turva ficava sua visão e mais cinza se tornavam suas emoções até chegar a um ponto que só estava vivendo porque não tinha coragem de morrer. Light Yagami aparentava ser um adolescente normal, tinha amigos, um lar familiar estruturado e era um prodígio, mas tudo aquilo não passava de uma máscara para o verdadeiro ele, alguém com sonhos destruídos que só precisava de alguém que o entendesse e o ouvisse de verdade naquele mundo. Ninguém nasce mal e nem bom, as pessoas vão se moldando até chegarem a algum extremo e Light, infelizmente, foi se moldando para um extremo que nem mesmo ele conseguia mais enxergar como mal. Estava perdido demais para ver a si mesmo claramente.”_

– No que está pensando? – não achava que naquele patamar ainda precisasse perguntar, mas o fez mesmo assim. A forma confusa como ela desviou o olhar para ele indicava que estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que estava distante. Isso foi um alivio pois L já estava começando a considerar que Poirot estava escondendo novamente informações dele. Ela ainda não havia dito nada além de monossílabas desde que retornou do hospital onde Soichiro estava e ele estava curioso diante desse comportamento. Quer dizer, Poirot realmente achava mais interessante dobrar toalhas do que falar com ele sobre o caso? Quando isso aconteceu?

– Não acho que o incidente com o senhor Yagami seja obra de Kira e acredito que você pensa o mesmo. Estive revendo as circunstâncias levando em conta a possibilidade de Light ser Kira e me pareceu um acontecimento divergente dos outros que são sua culpa. Ainda assim algo dentro de mim me diz que poderia ser obra dele se o momento o obrigasse a tal – respondeu calmamente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo. L percebeu rapidamente que a possibilidade de perder mais uma pessoa a abalou mais do que gostaria de demonstrar. Não que não o tenha abalado também porque entre ambos ele sempre foi o mais sensível envolvendo morte de aliados, mas não esperava que Poirot sentisse tanto impacto. Talvez ela estivesse finalmente começando a temer pela vida dele em um caso. – O que você pensa sobre isso, exatamente?

– Por dois motivos simples o incidente envolvendo o senhor Yagami não foi uma ação de Kira. O primeiro é, levando em conta que Light é Kira, que matar Soichiro Yagami não lhe traria vantagem alguma. Muito pelo contrário, faria com que ficássemos ainda mais atentos a ele e sabemos que Light está em uma corda bamba de possibilidades desde nossa investida. Definitivamente não se arriscaria em um plano tão arriscado em tão pouco tempo. O segundo é bem simples e qualquer pessoa com um cérebro minimamente formado chegaria a tal conclusão, o poder de Kira não é “parada cardíaca” e sim “matar por parada cardíaca”. Considerando que as chances de uma pessoa morrer de parada cardíaca ainda serem altas duvido que Kira se arriscaria em seus planos radicalistas se não tivesse total certeza que o poder em suas mãos funciona. Some os dois e o incidente se torna o que realmente é, um incidente – respondeu com um certo tom de indiferença mais causado pela incerteza. Poirot não desviou o olhar dele em nenhum momento durante sua explicação e estava começando a temer aquela melancolia minúscula em sua íris levemente esverdeada.

– Foi o que eu pensei – ela disse antes que ele pudesse acrescentar qualquer outra observação. Dobrou a última toalha com cuidado e suspirou. – Se matar é o poder e é usado deliberadamente me pergunto o quanto uma pessoa assim pode se arrepender de suas ações. Se que arrependimento é possível.

– Somente seria possível se a pessoa compreendesse a imaturidade de suas ações assim como o peso das consequências inevitáveis. Arrependimento está inegavelmente vinculado a mudança então a real questão que deveria fazer é se Kira é alguém disposto a mudar – ambos sempre questionaram certas facetas de seu trabalho e a complexidade do sistema onde estão inseridos. Compreendem que fatores muito mais densos desenvolvem os crimes que investigam e por isso ressocialização nunca foi algo que pensassem ser impossível para certos indivíduos. Claro que L começou a ter um maior olhar crítico para seu trabalho quando Poirot começou a atuar ao seu lado porque antes disso ele diria que era somente um jogo ou uma forma divertida de usar sua mente sem que se perdesse na mesma. Os dois reconheciam que eram apesar de tudo vilões que usavam suas habilidades para derrubarem vilões ainda piores porque, em um mundo onde até mesmo a justiça é um conceito incerto, heróis definitivamente não existem. E eles, com todos os pecados e defeitos que carregam, nunca poderiam ser qualquer outra coisa além de vilões mesmo se o mundo fosse perfeito. Mudar é a única coisa que eles ainda podem fazer mesmo se estiverem no fundo do poço então é a qualidade mais importante em qualquer pessoa.

– Eu tenho a sensação de que não e, em parte, é isso que me entristece. Tamanho potencial sendo desperdiçado desse modo. Poderia até dizer que é injusto, mas quando o justo não existe é um pouco difícil de se classificar. Ainda assim, é decepcionante – suspirou novamente passando a mão no pescoço. – Como dizer, o show deve continuar, e eu ainda tenho que definir algumas coisas sobre ele para ter certeza dessa afirmação. Não sou uma pessoa que acredita muito no poder da esperança, mas se ela é a última que morre então talvez seja minha única companheira nessa jornada.

L não respondeu porque não sabia o que dizer diante de tal afirmação. Poirot nunca havia tido tanta fé em um criminoso até aquele momento, mas isso não era surpreendente por si só já que Kira não era um criminoso comum. O surpreendente para L foi o quão incerto ele mesmo estava com essa esperança porque ele não tinha nenhum problema em admitir que Kira poderia ser um aliado próximo. Se tratava de um indivíduo com um intelecto surpreendente e discrição o suficiente para ser capaz de se encaixar com eles. Os dois reconheciam que, se pudessem usar as habilidades de Kira de uma forma útil, não hesitariam em tentar encaixá-lo em seu mundo de alguma forma. Talvez funcionasse, talvez não ou então talvez nunca teriam a chance de saber qual dessas possibilidades poderia ser real. Independentemente do que ele poderia dizer sobre esse assunto o momento se perdeu quando Poirot se retirou para seu quarto avisando que sairia cedo no dia seguinte.

Poirot não se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que havia parado para exercer seu hobby favorito na época do orfanato. Ler um bom livro somente por entretenimento mesmo que já soubesse como seria o final da história. Para ela sempre era mais importante o modo como os personagens chegavam ao fim do que o final em si. Naquele momento estava aproveitando seu tempo no campus entre uma aula e outra para explorar a biblioteca parando na sessão de literatura japonesa antiga, algo que nunca parou para analisar muito apesar de se interessar por qualquer tipo de literatura. Estava parada em frente a uma prateleira com o livro em suas mãos lendo calmamente algumas páginas querendo ter certeza se procuraria pela obra posteriormente ou não. Quem a olhasse naquele momento pensaria que era somente mais uma universitária normal como todas as outras que iam até ali para procurarem algum livro importante para as aulas e esse era exatamente o plano dela. A infiltração havia sido um sucesso. Já fazia dias desde que ela e Light haviam começado sua convivência que vinha se estreitando e não era mais novidade para ninguém o fato de vê-los juntos em algum lugar mesmo que ele estivesse saindo com Kyomi Takada segundo as fofocas. Eram somente duas pessoas que se interessavam pelas mesmas coisas. Nada de romântico acontecendo entre eles. Ela levantou o olhar quando o viu ao seu lado fitando a prateleira antes de desviar o olhar para ela também, sorriu fechando levemente o livro e o colocando na prateleira entendendo o motivo do mesmo estar a sua procura. Ele queria conversar sobre as coisas da investigação e a biblioteca do campus com certeza não era o lugar mais propicio para isso. Parecia ser o certo depois do incidente com Soichiro no dia anterior.

– Posso saber por quanto tempo pretende me deixar nessa agonia?! – foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando se encontravam em um estreito entre dois prédios no campus. Então esse seria o próximo passo? Se mostrar desesperado e até mesmo um pouco incomodado – uma reação comum nas pessoas – para ser colocado na investigação? O quão na frente ele se acreditava estar para desejar dar um passo como aquele? O quanto ele achava que tinha controle não somente sobre a situação, mas sobre ela também? Muita aparentemente. Além de que estava usando o que aconteceu com seu pai ao seu favor o que era interessante em termos de observação.

– Até provar em qual lado se encontra em minha lista nesse caso – respondeu de forma firme, mas sem soar séria demais para a personalidade que tinha. – Mas se você deseja se encontrar com os outros investigadores essa proposta está aberta agora. Depois do que aconteceu com seu pai é compreensível que deseje fazer parte da investigação.

– Então se isso não tivesse acontecido você continuaria a me deixar no escuro? Isso é simplesmente injusto porque estou sendo colocado em joguinhos ridículos sem motivo nenhum! – já estavam próximos naquele espaço não muito grande e não havia ninguém passando naquele lugar naquele momento pelas aulas estarem acontecendo em outros prédios do campus. Ninguém poderia os ver ou ouvir enquanto estivessem ali e isso foi completamente planejado por ambos mesmo que nenhum deles vá admitir.

– Estou aqui para definir isso e não você. Eu posso fazer o “joguinhos” que eu achar que preciso fazer porque eu sou a investigadora e você é o investigado. Estamos assim nesse momento – revirou os olhos de forma exagerada demonstrando dessa forma o quanto achava desnecessária aquela atitude vindo dele. Nesse momento Light percebeu que essa era sua deixa.

– Você é L então já notou que a tensão que há entre nós não é somente essa – estava seguindo por um caminho que com certeza funcionava com as outras mulheres, mas não sabia se com aquela, com sua inimiga, iria funcionar também. Pelo menos teria que tentar sendo essa uma jogada boa de aproximação apesar dos riscos que corria. Estava correndo riscos desde que começou com aquele plano então o que estava prestes a fazer não era nada considerado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Lembrou a si mesmo de não exagerar ou então poderia perder a dosagem certa de aproximação. Tinha que calcular tudo corretamente.

Se aproximou rapidamente unindo seus lábios em um toque. Somente um toque que não surpreendeu em nada Poirot por já saber que em algum momento aquele tipo de aproximação aconteceria pelo simples fato de ser uma mulher. Ela o deixou criar a narrativa que desejava para o relacionamento deles assim como fazia com todos aqueles que investigava diretamente. Claro que foi um pouco decepcionante contatar que a ideia que Light buscava vender era a de “romance entre investigador e investigado”. Ele realmente pensava que alguém como ela teria uma fantasia como aquela? Era de certo modo engraçado para si quando prestava real atenção na situação percebendo que Light havia armado todo o cenário a volta deles para a fazer acreditar que realmente poderiam viver uma história de amor proibida, mas essa não era a realidade e aquele toque tão pouco era real também. Nada do que ambos mostravam ou demonstravam um ao outro era real. Claro que se ele tivesse uma pegada melhor e um beijo um pouco mais intenso ela até poderia cair no seu joguinho de proposito somente para se divertir. Já havia feito isso antes tantas vezes que somente mais uma não abalou em nada seu estado.

O empurrou levemente o afastando quando percebeu que iria ser beijada de novo. Recuou demonstrando que não queria que aquilo acontecesse novamente. – Enviarei uma mensagem amanhã informando o lugar onde nos encontramos. Isso pode ficar para depois – e marchou a passos pesados para longe do rapaz.

– Você realmente beijou ela. Pensei que era somente um blefe – Ryuk riu vendo-o passar a manga nos lábios os limpando vagarosamente.

– Eu nunca blefo Ryuk. Só espero que essa aproximação seja vantajosa posteriormente – duvidava um pouco disso, mas precisava tentar. Talvez conseguisse alguma coisa com isso e, somente talvez, fosse interessante.

L virou o olhar na direção da porta quando ouviu a mesma sendo aberta por sua parceira. Ele já sabia mais ou menos os horários prováveis de seu retorno então sempre ficava alerta nesses momentos esperando por ela. Se sentia aliviado sempre que a via atravessar a porta no tempo previsto. Poirot se sentou em uma poltrona e por fim suspirou se deixando relaxar por estar em um lugar onde não precisaria ficar trabalhando arduamente toda sua performance. Era engraçado o quanto a presença de L a relaxava principalmente considerando a personalidade dele. O detetive se levantou de forma desengonçada e se aproximou dela sentindo um cheiro diferente do perfume que ela usava. Havia uma fragrância misturada com o cheiro doce característico seu e seu nariz treinado captou isso rapidamente.

– Você informou sobre seu desejo de colocá-lo na investigação? – perguntou da mesma forma como sempre fazia suas questões. Queria perguntar sobre a fragrância e se aconteceu o que ele achava que aconteceu, mas não desejava atropelar as coisas.

– Light Yagami se acreditar estar acima de todos assim como acredita ser um ser irresistível! Como se uma tática barata como aquela pudesse funcionar comigo. Logo eu que sei as melhores táticas de aproximação e sedução – respirou fundo se escorando ainda mais para trás na poltrona demonstrando estar realmente irritada com seja lá o que tivesse acontecido entre ela e o Yagami. – Amanhã Light estará aqui conosco. Ele me beijou exatamente como eu havia previsto que faria quando pensasse que era a hora certa. E o pior que pareceu que ele nem se esforçou! Isso foi extremamente ofensivo.

– Não seja tão exigente – evitou não rir do quão inconformada ela estava diante da atitude do suspeito. L admitia que também se sentiria ofendido se seu status, experiências e inteligência fossem ofendidos de tal modo simplesmente por um fator ridículo como o gênero. Sabia que Poirot havia se envolvido com várias pessoas interessantes de todos os tipos então Light Yagami com seus selinhos puritanos sustentados por uma narrativa digna de um filme clichê de romance não resultariam nem em pelos do braço arrepiados. Não tinha certeza se sentia pena ou graça do rapaz por sua tentativa falha.

– Não estou! Sério, se ele quisesse seduzir L precisaria de mais do que isso – cruzou os braços se permitindo sorrir. – Quero dizer, tecnicamente eu sou uma detetive renomada no mundo inteiro e a cartada mais importante da Interpol então, automaticamente, devo ter alguma experiência envolvendo suspeitos. Ou então, se eu não sou L, devo ser uma agente dele o que faz com que as ações dele sejam ainda menos eficazes. L não escolheria uma idiota qualquer para trabalhar com ele considerando seu histórico e discrição então eu seria treinada para não reagir a esse tipo de investida. É isso que eu acho mais extraordinário em Light, a capacidade que ele tem de ser imensamente inteligente e, ao mesmo tempo, um tremendo idiota.

– E como você seduziria L? Se é que eu posso saber – questionou mais pelo desejo de implicar do que real curiosidade. Não estava com vontade de conversar sobre Light Yagami no momento e quais seriam os planos deles para ele. Queria aproveitar que estavam juntos naquele momento e o clima se mostrava favorável para uma conversa banal. As vezes quebrar um pouco o ciclo o ajudava a construir novos pensamentos e talvez eles precisassem disso naquele momento.

– Eu seria cuidadosa com a forma como eu agiria, mas não demais. Talvez seria charmosa, mas tentaria não transparecer que estou tentando ser assim. Definitivamente deixaria toda a minha inteligência a mostra como uma forma de atrair atenção, afinal, conheço a sua fama. Tenho que trabalhar com aquilo que sei e quando isso é quase nada qualquer informação adicional importa. Estou indo bem? – sua tenção e irritação pareceram evaporar completamente de seu corpo conforme falava. Seu bom humor misturado com sua graciosidade quase natural faziam de seus momentos de divertimento agradáveis para qualquer pessoa, L incluso nesse pacote. Ele gostava quando eram divertidos um com o outro porque ele nunca teve muita oportunidade de ser divertido com outras pessoas.

– Completamente. Tenho certeza que L não resistiria ao seus métodos – respondeu com uma risada leve dobrando melhor as pernas em cima da poltrona sem saber que seus momentos de naturalidade eram os mais atraentes para sua pessoa favorita. Não que essa pessoa tivesse conhecimento de seu patamar, tão pouco. Porém esses são fatores que não importavam naquele momento e sim o quão aquecidos por dentro se sentiam simplesmente por conta de um momento divertido um com o outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conforme eu ia escrevendo Brave eu fiquei um pouco em dúvida qual era o L que eu estava tentando desenvolver principalmente por me perder bastante entre as adaptações de Death Note. O Light também, tipo, qual se encaixaria melhor no que eu estou tentando propor? No final eu decidi que o L dessa história é uma mistura entre o do mangá e o dos filmes live-action japoneses talvez com uma pitada do filme de 2017 da netflix (mas só um pouquinho mesmo). Parece mais correto para mim. O Light seria uma mistura do mangá, do live-action e com a série de 2015 porque eu tento explorar um pouco nele a desilusão e a realização em relação ao seu propósito no mundo. Isso em termos de personalidade, obviamente.
> 
> Eu acho que cada adaptação explora certas facetas dos personagens e eu queria pegar essas facetas e colocar aqui. Por isso acho que as vezes algumas coisas podem ficar um pouco OOC porque estou tentando misturar fragmentos dos personagens de diferentes adaptações em somente um. Se eu não conseguir espero que me digam como regular a dosagem. Estou tentando fazer os personagens o mais coerentes possível aqui.


	8. E os ossos com o cobertor, como eu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light em negação, Poirot e L sendo fofos e olá Misa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara, eu escrevi isso na base do ódio! Tanta coisa aconteceu desde o último capítulo que eu tive que me obrigar a sentar na frente do computar pra fazer QUALQUER COISA! Eu tenho uma lista de histórias praticamente prontas, só preciso terminar de escrever e postar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo! Que ódio! A minha região entrou pra bandeira preta (se vc não entende significa que tem muita gente morrendo de covid e é isso) então está tudo incrível! *ironia*
> 
> Apesar disso eu quero terminar logo esse arco (que vai até o capítulo 11) porque o último arco vai ser o mais demorado. Ele foi feito meio vagabundo porque eu tava passando por uma fase bem merda na época que escrevi então esse sim vai precisar ser reescrito de verdade. Até agora eu só estive ajeitando diálogos e acrescentando cenas, nada demais. Enfim, acho que é isso e espero que aproveitem essa budega de 10.000 palavras :)

– Me permite acompanha-lo, Light?

O jovem universitário teria recusado a cortesia fornecida, mas Soichiro colocou a mão em seu ombro dizendo – em um tom que ele conhecia muito bem – que o caminho poderia ser perigoso naquele horário. Diante dessa ordem indireta Light não teve outra opção além de aceitar a carona que lhe estava sendo oferecida. Não que ele gostasse de pegar o metrô aquele horário da noite, mas por algum estranho sentimento de traição injustificado estava ressentido demais para estar no mesmo ambiente que ela mais do que o necessário. Estava óbvio que aquela carona significava mais que uma carona – significava uma conversa – e, por motivos mais pessoais do que estratégicos infelizmente ele tinha que admitir isso para si mesmo, não queria estar confinado a um espaço tão pequeno como um carro ao seu lado. Ainda precisava identificar corretamente qual era a causa de suas sensações irritantes e encontrar uma forma de neutralizá-las antes que virem um problema maior do que poderia ser. Depois pensaria melhor sobre isso. Tinha uma carona com a qual lidar naquele momento.

– Sua presença aqui hoje foi imensamente útil Light. Se não for incomodá-lo então gostaríamos de tê-lo conosco mais vezes – ele esperava e queria que aquele convite fosse vitalício enquanto a investigação estivesse acontecendo então estava satisfeito por isso. Claro que agora as coisas estavam em outra perspectiva por terem duas presenças aparentemente opostas atuando lado a lado, mas esperava passar por esses desafios de forma vitoriosa. Tinha certeza que conseguiria ludibriar qualquer um que tentasse caçá-lo.

– Eu estou disposto a auxiliar no que for possível – respondeu com convicção exatamente como o esperado por um jovem que quase perdeu seu pai para Kira e está determinado a conseguir justiça. Como a pessoa que se indigna com as ações daquele Segundo Kira. Essa parte, pelo menos, não era completamente falsa. Ele realmente estava indignado com aquele espetáculo macabro tanto por manchar a missão divina de Kira quanto por qualquer pessoa sentir repulsa pela forma como vidas inocentes foram tratadas. Light estava criando algumas controvérsias em cima de suas ações, mas seu ponto de vista nunca mudava completamente. Estava somente aprimorando a forma como está cumprindo sua missão divina. Após algumas banalidades, que honestamente o fizeram sentir ainda mais pena de Matsuda por sua idiotice, abandonou a suíte de hotel ao lado da única mulher da equipe.

Revendo os fatos Light deveria esperar que as coisas não seria tão fáceis e admitia que tão pouco seriam divertidas se fossem. Descobrir que a pessoa com quem vinha se encontrando se chamava Watari quem era uma parte da figura de L – assim como algumas outras pelo o que deram a entender – e que Ryuzaki aparentemente era o cabeça – no momento – da investigação não o espantou tanto quanto se L fosse somente uma pessoa com poder monetário e solitária. Ele imaginou alguns cenários quando viu a transmissão e sua mente abrangeu ainda mais possibilidades quando Watari se apresentou como L. Estava esperando por qualquer dinâmica seja ela fantasiosa ou heroica. Algo como o Batman. Talvez como Sherlock Holmes? Nessa metáfora Watari seria o Robin? Ou então o Watson? Evitou uma risada diante desses pensamentos. Foi bom pensar em algo que não envolvesse tentar se livrar de suspeitas.

Uma parte de si se sentiu enganado diante da constatação de que seu sentimento de familiaridade, no fim das contas, foi causado por uma mentira e esse era seu atual ressentimento com a moça ao seu lado no volante. Pelo menos achava que era esse o motivo, ainda estava pensando melhor a respeito. Quer dizer, Light não esteve se enganando durante todo esse tempo esperando por uma fantasia sem fundamento, mas uma pequena parte de si se sentia desse modo. Por fim decidiu que essa sensação era causada pelo orgulho ferido. Parecia a resposta mais satisfatória para todas essas questões complicadas e inconvenientes. Também parecia ser a forma mais fácil de ver o problema para resolver do jeito de costume. Finalmente parecia que as coisas estavam voltando a fazer sentido.

– Espero não tê-lo magoado. Eu sei quando estou sendo evitada Light – a frase saiu tão do nada e tão gentilmente que por um momento Light se assustou com a manifestação. Ela estava no volante com os olhos centrados na estrada e ele se demorou um pouco observando-a antes de compreender o assunto. Estava distraído demais. Tinha que se concentrar.

– Não tem como eu te evitar, literalmente – respondeu desviando o olhar para sua janela. Ela bufou.

– Há várias formas de evitar uma pessoa, Light Yagami, e você definitivamente está me evitando. Tenho certeza que preferia se arriscar a levar uma facada no portão de sua casa a ficar sozinho comigo no carro – havia um leve tom de ironia em sua fala e, de certa forma, ela estava certa. Não que ele quisesse levar uma facada. É só que a colocação está correta, de certo modo. Qualquer outra situação parecia mais favorável do que essa.

– Pensei que fossemos parecidos – murmurou inconformado. Bom, ele quem decidiu criar o personagem do “menino apaixonado” então seria menos suspeito se o levasse até o final. Claro que o fato de haver uma pontada de verdade nesse estado inconformado tornava a tarefa desagradável, mas estava acostumado com realizar tarefas que não gostava. Não seria grande coisa. Light sempre foi um mentiroso acima da média.

– Você achou ou queria que fossemos parecidos? Há uma grande diferença entre ambos e eu preciso entender o que você pensou exatamente para resolvermos isso. Sou uma pessoa prática quando preciso ser Light e com Kira como inimigo qualquer inconveniência deve ser resolvida rapidamente – talvez fosse sua intenção soar tão seriamente ou tivesse sido um reflexo do assunto, mas Light sentiu seu sangue ferver com a fala. Estava irritado, com ela, consigo mesmo e com a situação como um todo. Normalmente em suas relações com mulheres ele é o indiferente a sentimentalismo então estar do outro lado do espectro deixou-o realmente enraivecido. O pensamento de _“O que mais ele deveria pensar de quem atua como L?”_ o fez sentir menos raiva apesar de seu orgulho ferido. Respirou lentamente recobrando a postura que deveria manter.

– Talvez eu quisesse que fossemos parecidos, mas já vejo que foi um erro – cruzou os braços não contendo a impaciência em sua voz. Não ousou olhá-la porque não sabia o que faria se ela não estivesse tão séria quanto ele. Definitivamente não teria controle de si mesmo se ela estivesse zombando de seus sentimentos, mesmo que uma parte deles não seja realmente verdadeira. – Não perca seu tempo comigo, eu vou superar isso. Não é como se esse não fosse seu trabalho, afinal.

– Olha, faça o que você achar que deve ser feito porque eu não estou e nem irei me remoer por isso. O que eu quero é que sua mente esteja completamente na investigação, já que vai fazer parte dela agora, e essa magoa não vai ajudar ninguém. Você sabe disso Light, é um rapaz inteligente. Então estou oferecendo uma bandeira branca quanto a esse assunto e bola pra frente. Aceita meus termos? – ele quis sorrir diante da praticidade apresentada de forma séria. Light também se considerava uma pessoa prática principalmente com assuntos que lhe eram mais importantes do que as pessoas que exigiam sua atenção. Futilidades não deveriam ser importantes, mas ainda assim ele dava valor para algumas delas. Coisas complexas demais para perder muito tempo pensando. Talvez eles realmente sejam tão parecidos quanto ele pensou primeiramente.

– Está bem. Eu exagerei um pouco com isso. Me desculpe – cedeu com um suspiro. O drama não era composto completamente pela realidade então abandoná-lo não foi uma tarefa complicada e ela se mostrou satisfeita por sua decisão. Ele estava considerando perdoá-la momentaneamente por suas feridas somente para que aquele contato se torne menos complicado. Deixaria toda a raiva para os momentos finais de seus inimigos e a ideia da satisfação que sentiria com a vitória o fazia se sentir ainda mais calmo. Como diria Ryuk, Light se sentia confiante.

– Ótimo. Agora somos amigos – ela sorriu gentilmente para ele.

Amigos. Claro que eles não eram amigos e nunca poderiam ser, mas lhe pareceu a forma menos complicada de descrever a relação que tinham. Light não queria que seu lado despreparado começasse a criar cenários onde pudesse falhar em sua missão de derrubar seus inimigos. Seu sentimentalismo foi enterrado a tempo o suficiente para que ele já estivesse acostumado a não sentir nada então todo aquele turbilhão de sensações, apesar de inconveniente, poderia ser facilmente controlado. Para que pudesse ser o Deus do Novo Mundo tinha que se livrar do que L representava não importava quantas pessoas estivessem atrás daquele título porque, se não fizesse isso, o mundo nunca poderia se acostumar com a justiça de Kira. Enquanto pensava nisso descia do carro agradecendo pela carona e seguia seu caminho até em casa. Ele não recuaria não importava o quão complexas aquelas relações realmente estavam se tornando. Ignorou os gracejos de Ryuk para não se irritar mais do que já sentia que estava ficando novamente. A raiva borbulhava em seu peito conforme mais compreendia o quão encurralado poderia estar e, por algum motivo, todas as suas sensações se intensificaram quando avistou uma jovem loira vestida de preto parada na frente de seu portão o esperando.

Poirot decidiu ocupar sua mente com trabalho quando voltou a suíte do hotel, mas não conseguia tirar de sua mente aquele momento estranho ao lado de Light e muito menos da tonalidade de suas palavras. Ele estava _verdadeiramente_ incomodado por conta das ações dela e isso, definitivamente, é alguma coisa. A esperança que tentava não alimentar crepitou em seu peito conforme pensava na possibilidade de salvá-lo e, por algum motivo, deixou que a ideia se instalasse em seus planos. Tinha em mente que uma redenção só seria completa se ele compreendesse que seus atos deveriam ser pagos de alguma forma então começou a imaginar formas de utilizar suas habilidades para algo útil caso ele desistisse de ser Kira. Até porque não importava quanto tempo passasse e tão pouco o quanto ele tentava despistá-los, nem ela nem L duvidavam de que Light Yagami é Kira. Já era considerado um fato irrefutável entre eles. Esses pensamentos ocuparam seu tempo ao lado dos investigadores e quando L decidiu que precisava descansar um pouco a mente Poirot decidiu que era seu momento de se recolher também. Os policiais então decidiram dividir em turnos as pesquisas que estavam fazendo em relação a esse Segundo Kira e ninguém contestou a retirada de ambos para os quartos.

A pouca pele visível chamou a atenção de L de uma forma que o mesmo já não se preocupava mais em entender. Quer dizer, ele entendia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não. Ou não queria entender. Negação, compreende? Coisas típicas de quem quer coisas que não deveria querer. Enfim, estava visível uma parte de pele que ele não deveria estar vendo ou querendo ver. Foco nessa informação. Se fosse outra situação teria abotoado aquela camiseta social e se afastado cuidadosamente do corpo da mulher, mas ele sabia que Poirot nunca faria algo daquele modo consigo na vida real e por isso talvez continuasse a desejar que fizesse. Contraditório. Típico dos seus sonhos. Seu cabelo estava tão bagunçado quanto os dele próprio e seus lábios a centímetros um do outro. Não sabia ao certo em que lugar estavam, mas suas costas estavam em uma superfície aconchegante então não importava muito. Não era real, de qualquer forma. Queria tanto beijá-la e somente ele mesmo – e talvez se alguma espécie de Deus onipresente que lê mente existir – saberia o quanto queria que aquele momento fosse real. Seus lábios se roçaram e L se perguntou se aquela sensação seria tão surreal quanto era naquele momento. Que o calor que ambos transmitiam realmente poderia acontecer no mundo mundano e se o fato de simplesmente almejar – mesmo que reprimisse esses anseios – mais contato íntimo com sua parceira o fazia alguém tão repugnante como se sentia a maior parte do tempo quando despertava e percebia a importância dela em sua vida. Do quanto estava estragando as coisas deixando que sua mente criasse tais fantasias. Ele não queria estragar as coisas.

Desse modo quando despertou dessa sua fantasia imaculada só conseguiu se sentir um tanto quanto enojado consigo mesmo por continuar a alimentar tais desejos mesmo que tivesse prometido para si mesmo que os enterraria até chegarem a um ponto que não iriam mais o incomodar. Dito e feito, estava se sentindo como deduziu que se sentiria caso as coisas continuassem daquele modo. Odiava quando era um completo mentiroso para si mesmo. Auto mentira era um dos piores tipos de mentira para L e isso vindo de um mentiroso nato. Pelo menos se pedisse para que Poirot solicitasse a troca nos lençóis a mesma não se sentiria constrangida por pensar no motivo. Ou então não diria caso pensasse. Ambos cenários são maravilhosos para ele naquele momento. Sabiam que por terem corpos diferentes tinham realidades biológicas diferentes com as quais aprenderam a lidar com o passar do tempo. Não havia com o que se envergonharem deixando bem claro um para o outro o quanto tudo era encarado com toda a normalidade devida.

Se levantou um pouco cambaleante – algo que acontecia com frequência pela forma como normalmente se locomovia, mas com o que já estava acostumado – e rumou até o banheiro. Queria apagar aquelas imagens de sua mente o mais cedo possível porque com um novo Kira a solta não deveria se distrair com mais nada além do caso. Já fazia cerca de uma semana desde que alguém quem denominou como Segundo Kira causou o terror e se apresentou da forma mais espalhafatosa que o detetive já viu e aparentemente esse alguém era mais poderoso e submisso ao Kira original do que qualquer outro fiel que já teve a desgraça de ouvir em alguma programa aleatório de televisão. E ele já se obrigou a assistir muitos desses programas para compreender melhor a psicologia por trás desses apoiadores alienados. Com isso seus esforços estavam, obviamente, em tentar de alguma forma ter mais informações indo atrás desse Segundo Kira pelo mesmo ter se mostrado bem mais descuidado do que seu messias. Deveria haver algo nas fitas, qualquer coisa, e com isso estariam um passo mais perto de quem tanto procuravam cegamente. Não deveria deixar sua mente se perder nesses sonhos complicados!

Havia conseguido conter boa parte desse tipo de sonho conforme a presença de Poirot se tornava algo tão comum em sua vida. Sentia que a estava desrespeitando imaginando eles naqueles cenários íntimos e de todas as coisas que nunca desejou fazer desrespeitá-la se colocou no topo da lista. Não gostava da sexualização de sua mente, mas também compreendia o motivo de ela acontecer, em certo aspecto. As vezes era quase como se ela sempre estivesse estado ali, mas recentemente com a chegada de certo suspeito e a simples ideia de que sua parceira poderia partir em busca do que ele nunca poderia lhe dar tornava as perspectivas um pouco mais miseráveis para si. Deveria parar de quase surtar sempre que percebia que sua parceira estava dando certa atenção para outra pessoa apesar do proposito real na convivência. Quer dizer, não surtar realmente, mas ainda assim surtar. L jamais usaria a palavra “insegurança” para descrever seus sentimentos, mas admitia para si que _poderia_ ser isso que o afligia mais do que realmente se importar com quem Poirot se envolve ou deixa de se envolver. Nunca foi muito importante antes, mas agora parecia de alto nível. Havia outra coisa também, ele não gostava de Light Yagami. Está bem. Essa afirmação não era ao todo verdadeira. L sabia reconhecer uma mente brilhante quando convivia com uma e aquele rapaz tinha pensamentos parecidos com os seus o tornando uma companhia que não era ao todo desagradável. A parte que realmente não apreciava era a de querer estar próximo de sua parceira de uma forma que ia além de tentar tirar vantagem deles. Não era porque tinha certa dificuldade de adentrar corretamente nas interações humanas que não compreendia como as outras pessoas se relacionavam. Em sua mente ambas coisas nunca estiveram realmente relacionadas. Por isso, com toda a certeza, poderia dizer que Light Yagami estava desenvolvendo afeição genuína, de alguma forma, por Poirot e ela, com suas esperanças tolas de fazê-lo compreender sua estupidez sendo Kira, retribuía de certo modo. Ele não queria que nada disso acontecesse mesmo que isso fosse extremamente egoísta.

Se bem que não existia ser mais egoísta do que aquele detetive.

Achou que estava pronto para isso, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza.

L de certa forma sempre teve tudo que desejava, estivera sempre certo perante todas as coisas e sempre esteve no controle de todas as situações que acabava formando ao seu redor então não tinha como um ser como ele não ser egoísta e teimoso em alguns aspectos. Talvez o que o salvasse de ser uma pessoa ruim fosse o fato de ter tido Watari em sua vida que o ensinou que as pessoas eram a parte bonita daquele mundo e que o simples fato de existirem mentes diferentes umas das outras era uma qualidade na humanidade que era muito pouco explorada ou relevante para a maioria das pessoas. O detetive aprendeu a admirar a raça humana tanto quanto aprendeu a temê-la. Poirot se tornou um ótimo exemplo disso tão rapidamente quanto a forma como adentraram na vida um do outro. Ele a admirava tanto quanto a temia tanto por seu poder individual quanto pelo efeito que tinha sobre ele. Uma coisa era pensar nisso em relação a outras pessoas – deduzir os aspectos psicológicos dos indivíduos em prol da investigação - outra coisa bem diferente era vivenciar aquelas experiências como um alguém – ter esses aspectos em sua própria vida. Talvez nessa parte era onde entrava Poirot, principalmente. Ela lhe mostrou de forma clara como funcionavam exatamente os sentimentos que uma pessoa pudesse sentir seja a observando ou experimentando a sensação como o ser consciente que era. Se sentia demasiadamente completo ao constatar isso. Era quase como se pudesse finalmente entender coisas que sempre foram incógnitas em sua vida. Dizia que estava pronto para deixa-la ir, mas talvez não estivesse tão pronto quanto desejava estar.

Era costume seu não dormir por pensar que por mais que o sono fosse um fator realmente revigorante para o cérebro ainda assim ocupava tempo demais e muitas vezes cancelava linhas de pensamento que já vinha tendo a algum tempo. Era na maioria das vezes uma prática desagradável que só era tomada quando tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo quanto sua parceira insistiam para que tirasse algum tempo de descanso. Tempo esse que costumava durar poucas horas. Isso quando ele não apagava por dias depois de ter exagerado com o próprio corpo, mas ele decidiu que nunca chegaria a tal ponto novamente. Longa história e envolve quase que inteiramente sua parceira.

L sempre foi uma pessoa com problemas em relação ao espaço pessoal. Ele não gostava de ter as pessoas por perto, nem um pouco, mas isso não significava que realmente achasse que elas deveriam ficar longe respeitando uma regra sobre proximidade instalada de uma forma bem boba para si. Ele não tinha problemas reais com toques ou aproximação. Talvez por isso fosse completamente incapaz de respeitar a distância que as outras pessoas gostariam de manter de si ou deixar que a ideia de ficar o mais longe possível era realmente o certo a se seguir. Ele nunca foi capaz de manter essa norma pré-estabelecida na sociedade realmente em prática. Esse se mostrou um dos aspectos que influenciava seu desejo de querer Poirot por perto fisicamente, de qualquer forma.

Um de seus hábitos que envolviam esse problema era o simples fato de que quando Poirot começou a confiar em si e deixar a porta de seu quarto destrancada ele as vezes a abria sorrateiramente e a observava dormindo de forma desajeitada. Nunca invadiu seu espaço ou a tocou em qualquer momento que não soubesse se tinha seu real consentimento, mas não conseguiu se segurar quando o assunto era olhá-la para garantir que seus sonhos não estavam agitados. Além de que achava extremamente adorável a forma como ela dormia e sempre babava no travesseiro. Sabia que essa era uma forma que somente ele via em Poirot e se sentia bem com esses pensamentos. Não queria que alguém sem nenhum significado acabasse a vendo daquela forma também e não desse o valor que merecia porque Poirot com certeza merece ser valorizada em todos os seus aspectos. Pelo menos ele achava que merecia. Mesmo assim, se acabasse acontecendo, tinha consciência de que não faria tanto alvoroço como fazia em sua mente somente com a possibilidade. Se algum dia Poirot decidisse que havia alguém que ela gostaria de a ver desse modo, mesmo alguém que ele achava que não lhe dava valor devidamente segundo seus próprios padrões, L ficaria imensamente feliz pela felicidade dela muito mais do que se sentiria entristecido. Descartado. Sua possessividade tinha um limite muito bem estabelecido por seus princípios e ainda mais pelo seu respeito.

Quando se aproximou do quarto onde ela estava ouviu som de teclas constatando que ela estava acordada e trabalhando o que era raro principalmente por ser a moça quem mais preservava as tradições que deixavam o corpo do ser humano saudável. Algo a havia chateado ou intrigado com certeza. Deu batidas na porta de leve fazendo os cliques pararem, alguns segundos depois ali estava Poirot com um pijama comportado e um roupão por cima o olhando de forma um pouco constrangida. Seu cabelo estava tão desarrumado quanto em seu sonho e esse pequeno fato não passou despercebido pelos seus olhos.

– Estou fazendo muito barulho? Me desculpe se o acordei – disse suavemente com medo que pudesse acordar os outros homens presentes na suíte. Se eles estivessem dormindo, certamente.

– Não. Eu acordei sozinho – utilizou o mesmo tom curvando a cabeça levemente. – Estou intrigado por ainda estar desperta. Pensei que iria descansar.

– Estive revendo alguns estudos de psicologia e neurologia em alguns livros e anotei no relatório que mando semanalmente para o senhor Wammy. Estive pensando no caso, somente isso – respondeu com um sorriso. Os relatórios haviam sido ideia dela como uma forma de manter o idoso informado sobre como seus protegidos se encontravam e muitas vezes servia como um desabafo por parte da mais nova em relação ao seu convívio com o detetive. Quillsh praticamente o criou então conhecia suas particularidades muito mais do que ela por isso prestava sua ajuda sempre que necessário. Um dos conselhos que Wammy havia lhe dado era o melhor de todos para aprender a lidar com L, suas birras e devaneios. Ser paciente e o deixar pensar que está certo mesmo quando não estiver era bem útil. Apesar disso ainda tinha momentos que deixava claro o seu erro e isso não dificultava as coisas entre eles. Quer dizer, dependendo da situação e da forma como ela lhe chamava sua atenção.

– Devem ser pensamentos interessantes demais para que quebrasse sua rotina de sono – insistiu percebendo que ela não gostaria de compartilhar sua teoria. Isso era algo frequente entre eles principalmente por ela pensar que não conseguiria chegar a um patamar como o dele a levando a sempre hesitar antes de se expressar sem medo. Ou talvez fosse somente aquela parte de si que trabalha imensamente bem sozinha falando mais alto. L nunca procurou compreender exatamente a psicologia por trás dessas ações porque nunca foram um problema entre eles.

– Entre – disse por fim após pensar um pouco se afastando da porta e rumando para o interior do quarto. O detetive engoliu em seco diante da proposta de realmente entrar dentro do cômodo onde sua parceira dormia com sua permissão. Isso nunca havia acontecido antes e era um passo longo demais para ser ignorado.

Assim como esperava o cômodo estava arrumado bem diferente do aposento que o detetive usava e as coisas para a troca de hotel já estavam prontas sendo outra coisa na qual divergiam. Ele sempre deixava para arrumar tudo de última hora e só não havia perdido nada ainda por conta de sua parceira sempre rever os pertences e a suíte antes de partirem. O cheiro do novo perfume que ela usava estava misturado com seu cheiro natural o fazendo respirar fundo. Seria muito estranho estar em uma situação como aquela? Honestamente, sentia que sim, mas esperava que não.

– E então? Quais foram suas ideias? – questionou por fim olhando em volta. Poirot se sentou na cama não sabendo se deveria achar graça ou se sentir ofendida diante de seu comportamento. Enxerido como sempre.

– Estava tentando fazer uma análise psicológica no Segundo Kira em base no material que temos e completar a análise de Light Yagami também. Acredito que o Segundo Kira possa ser uma mulher. Pelo modo de falar apesar dos efeitos e a imprudência dos atos devotos com certeza é uma moça jovem, somente não consigo estabelecer uma personalidade fixa nela. Não tenho certeza se ela é esperta e isso foi só um truque para encobrir seu real potencial ou ela é impulsiva mesmo e seria facilmente utilizada por Kira. Talvez um pouco de ambas características. Não tenho certeza – L desviou o olhar para ela cuidadosamente antes de se aproximar e dar uma olhada em suas notações no notebook.

– Mas vejo que possui uma ideia fixa da personalidade de Light Yagami. Alguém bom? – por alguns segundos foi como se ela se sentisse julgada, mas ela também o julgaria se estivessem com seus lugares trocados naquela situação. Se escorou para trás no travesseiro e suspirou. Teriam novamente aquela conversa.

– Light Yagami é uma pessoa com faces desenvolvidas através de papeis sociais que ele teve que aprender a desempenhar ao longo dos anos, mas não creio que ele faça as coisas pela pura satisfação em seus atos sádicos. Acredito que Light seja somente alguém corrompido pelo desejo, no caso dele, de ser especial. Quer dizer, isso é o que posso deduzir como o núcleo de várias facetas de personalidade. Você sabe, manipulação, insegurança, otimismo, medo – já havia feito análises psicológicas antes, mas era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém que havia conseguido se tornar tão complexo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão simples. Estava intrigada em entender ainda mais como funcionava a cabeça daquela pessoa e como poderia reverter esse processo.

– Entendo – colocou o indicador nos lábios se aproximando dela inconscientemente, mas ela não se encolheu diante de tal movimento. – Então ainda não conseguiu definir se o fator “disposição para mudar” está no jogo.

– Esse é o primeiro passo para realmente entender e prever uma personalidade com exatidão. Eu precisava entender como ele se tornou o que é hoje para que possa estabelecer as possibilidades futuras. Ainda não cheguei na parte que quero, mas tenho certeza que estou quase – cruzou os braços. – É uma pena que uma pessoa como ele tenha se deixado corromper por esse poder, mas acho que todos somos meio egoístas e orgulhosos como Kira lá no fundo.

– Nada mais que a habilidade do ser humano de causar a própria destruição – seus olhos se desviaram para o lado antes de voltarem para sua parceira, virarem para o outro e finalmente focar nela novamente. – Mudando de assunto, estive pensando se o Segundo Kira não seria alguma garota com quem Light tenha algum relacionamento romântico.

– Pensei nessa possibilidade também, mas não encontrei nenhuma suspeita quando as observei de longe. Talvez esteja na hora de provocar um pouco para causar alguma reação, mas não ao ponto de fazê-la me matar – parou um pouco para pensar passando a mão no cabelo de forma cuidadosa. – O problema é que Light é um mulherengo e as esconde muito bem. Aposto que se ele usasse esse comprometimento para outras coisas além de namoros e assassinatos sua vida seria mais interessante.

– O que seria mais interessante para um adolescente do que namoros e assassinatos? Infelizmente ele está agindo exatamente como a sua idade – L se escorou na cabeceira da cama satisfeito pela risada de Poirot. Ambos estavam imensamente perto um do outro tanto que ele conseguia distinguir o pigmento acinzentado no castanho dos olhos dela e lutou contra o reflexo de se afastar rapidamente. Não era do feitio deles que ficassem se abraçando ou estivessem grudados um no outro, mas não tinham problemas com aproximação física entre eles a anos e não seria L quem acabaria com isso simplesmente porque sua mente inconveniente estava criando imagens comprometedoras sem o consentimento de ninguém. Manter as coisas na normalidade era o que precisava a partir de agora para se manter concentrado.

– Ainda faltam algumas horas para o amanhecer e eu preciso dormir um pouco, mas – ela hesitou em sua proposta, mas percebendo o quão atento o detetive estava decidiu continuar. – se quiser você pode ficar aqui, trazer seu trabalho para cá ou sei lá. Eu não me importo.

– Você quer que eu durma aqui com você? – perguntou de forma direta não tendo certeza se havia entendido corretamente sua fala vendo o constrangimento dela pela forma como a frase soou. Ele também se constrangeu um pouco, mas disfarçou muito melhor que Poirot.

– Você me entendeu – se limitou a responder bufando. Tirou o roupão e o jogou nos pés da cama antes de começar a se aconchegar embaixo das cobertas.

– Se consegue dormir de forma confortável então não tenho problemas quanto a isso – se encolheu na cama adentrando as cobertas. Aquela posição não era uma das mais confortáveis porém não queria se mexer muito como normalmente fazia quando dormia daquele jeito. Não tinha certeza se Poirot se incomodaria com isso e L não queria estragar a experiência. Os resultados poderiam ser bons para eles no futuro. – Não pretendo continuar a trabalhar no momento. Minha mente precisa de mais um pouco de descanso antes de continuar a elaborar novas teorias.

– Eu gosto de você – com a cabeça escorada no travesseiro vendo-o tentando se fazer confortável ao seu lado enquanto a agrada fez com que as palavras simplesmente deixassem os lábios de Poirot naturalmente. Os olhos de L se arregalaram e se fixaram nela tão logo processou a informação. Mantendo a compostura (ou seja, não demonstrando estar abalada por sua falta de controle) sorriu gentilmente escondendo um pouco mais o rosto no travesseiro. – Gosto da sua companhia e gosto da nossa dinâmica. É, eu gosto de você.

– Eu gosto de você também – L buscou convencer a si mesmo que aquela frase significava exatamente o que ela havia dito, mas era inegável os sinais que detectou de que sua primeira interpretação estava correta. Diante dos fatos embaçados decidiu deixar as coisas como estavam para não tomar nenhuma atitude que estrague o momento. Não se permitiria errar em uma situação como essa. – Por qual motivo está me dizendo isso exatamente nesse momento? Você não faz o tipo sentimental.

– Ei, eu sou bem fofa quando eu quero! – respondeu levantando completamente a cabeça do travesseiro. L a olhou como se estivesse tirando sarro dela e Poirot somente suspirou. – Para ser sincera, estou com um mal pressentimento em relação ao surgimento desse Segundo Kira. Só queria que você soubesse – ela se virou e apagou a poderosa luz do abajur banhando ambos na escuridão. Se acostumando com o novo ambiente logo distinguiu a forma de L enrolada na coberta como um casulo a uma distância segura de si na cama. Os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais brilhantes naquele momento.

– Desde quando você tem a sensação de que a minha morte se aproxima? – foi direto vendo o rosto dela se afundar novamente no travesseiro como se quisesse fugir do assunto. Ou adiar a ocasião na qual deveriam discutir esse aspecto importante da carreira deles. Falar sobre morte e qualquer um deles na mesma frase nunca foi algo agradável, mas com o qual já estavam acostumados.

– Há algum tempo – sua voz saiu um pouco abafada por conta do travesseiro, mas L estava completamente atento a ela. – Eu te conheço e sei que não vai parar até que Kira tenha o merecido, mas me preocupa que vá longe demais e entregue coisas demais somente por isso.

– Entendo muito bem sua preocupação. Watari pensava do mesmo modo – os olhos dela se voltaram para ele curiosa. – Não quero deixá-la preocupada pois penso que não conseguiria mais me deixar ir tão longe por algo como provar que estou sempre certo, mas tão pouco posso prometer com total certeza que não tomaria tais atitudes – apesar de ser um mentiroso nato não queria mentir para Poirot e sabia que ela tão pouco merecia uma mentira daquele feitio. Sua parceira não era uma pessoa ingênua e ele não a trataria de tal modo.

– Imaginei que essa seria sua resposta – assentiu levemente fechando os olhos. – Só não se mate, por favor.

Ambos trabalhavam naquele ramo a tempo o suficiente para saber que qualquer coisa pode ser superada ou remediada, exceto a morte. L poderia se colocar no pior cheque de sua vida a poucos passos de levar um mate, poderia vivenciar experiências traumáticas com sua mente ou seu corpo, poderia até mesmo ter todas as suas emoções estilhaçadas como um copo de vidro que vai de encontro ao chão, mas todas essas cicatrizes poderiam ser curadas com tempo, paciência e vontade. A morte é irremediável, um estado permanente e ninguém poderia ajuda-lo se partisse desse mundo. Não gostavam de conversar sobre perderem um ao outro, mas reconheciam que a morte era uma parte natural da vida deles então já haviam discutido o assunto principalmente como as coisas seriam se qualquer um deles morresse em um caso. Poirot deveria auxiliar o próximo sucessor caso o perdesse e L receberia o contato de uma nova Watari caso a perdesse, no sentido prático tudo estava resolvido. Ainda assim nenhum deles queria ver o outro morrer e, principalmente, L não queria ser aquele que seria visto morrendo porque ele compreendia o impacto que causaria em sua parceira. A forma como o pedido foi feito claramente remetia a situações passadas que a marcaram amargamente e se pudesse evitar que outro homem com quem se importava se colocasse em situações que o fariam se jogar para os braços da morte então ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa. L respeitava isso.

– Não vou morrer – sussurrou carinhosamente. Pela respiração calma ela provavelmente já estava dormindo, mas isso era algo que ele diria sempre que necessário em qualquer ocasião. Não teria problemas em repetir quando ela pudesse escutá-lo. – Continue deixando que somente eu tenha essa visão sua, por favor.

Lawliet nem havia percebido quando havia adormecido também. Só soube desse fato quando despertou pela manhã e sua parceira (já com suas roupas habituais de sair o fazendo se questionar se a mesma se trocou em seu quarto enquanto estava dormindo ou se fez tal ação no banheiro) o acordava de forma gentil e sorrindo. Se permitiu admirar sua silhueta no vestido simples antes de realmente começar a fazer sua mente funcionar corretamente. Precisava de café urgentemente se queria recobrar todas as suas coordenações motoras o mais rápido possível apesar de gostar de estar em seu modo meio-desperto e poder olhá-la sem precisar se explicar depois. Não estava totalmente acordado e isso já era uma boa desculpa apesar de que sabia que não precisava de uma desculpa para tal. Poirot permitia que ela a admirasse contanto que fosse nos momentos certos e aquele, com ela em sua nova roupa, com certeza era um desses momentos. Pelo menos era o que L achava após anos de convivência. Ele usaria qualquer cartada para conseguir admirar sua parceira sem que parecesse estranho. Seja sua beleza, seus gestos graciosos ou até mesmo seus momentos de concentração enquanto trabalhava. Basicamente gostava de vê-la em seu habitat natural e o quão bem fazia as coisas parecerem ao seu redor, o quão bem fazia com que ele se sentisse por estar ao seu lado. Esse é o tipo de coisa que alguém como ele admira em outra pessoa, afinal.

Poirot achou de certa forma engraçado o modo como o detetive estava naquele momento. Ele sempre ficava ainda mais distraído quando estava meio-desperto ou meio-dormido (apesar da diferença ser aparentemente imperceptível, quando se vive bastante com L se é capaz de distinguir ambos estados sendo o primeiro com ele tentando recobrar a consciência ficando parado encarando algo por alguns momentos e o segundo com ele simplesmente não prestando atenção em nada enquanto tenta fugir de qualquer ser vivo ao seu redor, o primeiro estado é mais comum) e era muito fofa a face que o mesmo fazia quando se encontrava nesses dois modos antes de estar em seu estado normal. Aproximou sua mão dos fios emaranhados negros não se surpreendendo nem um pouco por serem estranhamente macios o fazendo despertar um pouco mais pelo toque repentino. – Vou precisar sair mais cedo, mas vou deixa-lo atento diante de qualquer informação nova. E já mandei seus lençóis para a lavanderia – se afastou rumando para fora do quarto.

Não tardou para que a mão do detetive fosse de encontro aos próprios fios passando os dedos sob os mesmos de certa forma sentindo o peito aquecer com a aproximação tão natural que havia acontecido entre ambos. Se jogou novamente na cama se permitindo ter uma leve crise interna antes de finalmente se levantar pronto para enfrentar mais um dia de pensamentos, deduções e teorias. Mesmo assim aquela sensação boa não sumiria de seu peito com facilidade.

Conseguiu ainda ver Poirot na suíte terminando de entregar xícaras de café para os policiais antes de se despedir gentilmente e deixar por fim o lugar. Sempre faziam a mudança quando os policiais estavam fora então não se preocupou muito quando adentrou a sala e se sentou em sua poltrona de sempre. Conseguia dizer com precisão quem havia dormido mais que quem somente com a cena a sua frente dos homens tomando café e desamassando os paletós. Soichiro foi o que menos dormiu, mas como sempre pouco demonstrava de seu verdadeiro estado. Light tinha uma boa base de convivência para puxar seu constante comportamento de reprimir as próprias emoções e esconder o que realmente está pensando. Aizawa e Mogi pareciam um pouco abatidos, mas com certeza dormiram melhor do que os outros dois. Já Matsuda estava claramente acabado por tentar seguir o exemplo de Soichiro, porém não ter a mesma resiliência que o mais velho. Ele tomava o café em goles longos tentando se manter desperto. L tinha certeza de que seria o último a deixar a suíte e que esqueceria seu celular, de novo. Voltou sua atenção para as fitas que investigavam e, ignorando os homens, voltou para a investigação. Um por um eles foram deixando o local trocando breves palavras com o detetive e riu quando Matsuda voltou todo alarmado por ter esquecido as chaves do carro também.

Quando Light avistou Poirot andando calmamente não muito longe de si concentrada em um livro teve certeza de que aquele era o momento certo para mais uma tentativa de aproximação. Se despediu de Takada (que pareceu imensamente descontente, mas ele não se importava) e andou até a outra moça tentando descobrir o que a mesma estava lendo não se surpreendendo nem um pouco pelo título. – Leitura Ocidental? – questionou fazendo com que o olhar de ambos se encontrassem.

– Clássica – respondeu curvando seus lábios em um leve sorriso. – Edgar Allan Poe em sua língua original é bem mais tentador do que a tradução.

– Eu deveria imaginar que você deveria ser fluente em inglês e gostaria desse tipo de leitura mais complexa – sorriu de forma cordial notando os olhos atentos sob si. Ela o estava analisando sem pudor quase como se tentasse compreender quais seriam seus movimentos dos mais mínimos aos drásticos. Queria ter certeza que a última conversa que tiveram surtiu algum efeito em suas ações. Light tem total consciência de como o jogo funciona então mudar a estratégia se mostrava o mais indicado principalmente com certo novo fator extremamente irritante para seus ouvidos. Não iria repetir o mesmo erro de antes.

– Gosto de livros em seu idioma original. Me sinto melhor conectada com o universo que me é apresentado – fechou o livro. – Acabei de perceber que essa é a conversa mais banal que temos desde que nos conhecemos.

– Até porque nos conhecemos da forma mais normal possível, com certeza – sua fala irônica arrancou uma risada dela. Novamente se ela não o quisesse prender com certeza a consideraria uma companhia interessante. Light gostava de pessoas que tivessem um pensamento crítico por perto. Pessoas que fossem inteligentes e compreendessem ou tivessem um modo de pensar mais complexo. Pelo menos era por um mundo melhor então poderia conviver com isso.

– Por mim poderíamos ter nos conhecido de uma forma menos intensa, mas meu parceiro é mais radical sugerindo tal aproximação. Fiquei curiosa com o tipo de resultado que teria e acatei sua ideia – se virou para ele completamente fazendo sua saia se mover. Light não queria ter prestado atenção nisso exatamente. Quer dizer, isso não era tão importante. – Vou assistir a aula de psicologia e logo irei por um café, me acompanha?

– Eu adoraria – permaneceu com a postura cordial enquanto mantinha seu sorriso gentil. Combinaram os detalhes rapidamente com ela olhando o relógio de pulso pronta para partir.

Seu sotaque era muito semelhante ao britânico, mas não sabia se isso era pelo fato da mesma poder ser fluente em muitos idiomas (como havia deixado subentendido) ou se realmente era uma pista sobre o lugar de origem. Ela poderia ter traços asiáticos e não ser da Ásia como se espera, mas Yagami apostava que seus pensamentos não iriam para lugar nenhum com esse tipo de lógica. Ela não lhe daria tais informações subliminares sem querer principalmente por ele ser um dos principais suspeitos da investigação. Tudo o que lhe estava sendo apresentado era proposital e, possivelmente, não tinha nenhuma relação com o que desejava saber. Teria que pensar diferente e melhor se desejava alguma vantagem naquele momento. Se bem que já tinha uma. Quando Misa apareceu em sua porta a primeira coisa que pensou foi que ela era um estorvo, mas sendo obrigado a aturar a loira e tendo seus olhos ao seu favor então poderia tentar encaixá-la em seus planos por enquanto até conseguir se livrar dos embustes a sua volta e de Rem. Ele conseguiria conciliar todos os seus planos sem problemas posteriores. Agora ele só precisava a manter longe da investigação até tudo estar sob controle. Contanto que nenhum de seus inimigos soubesse sobre Misa as coisas ficariam bem.

– Light! Querido! – aquela voz, aquela maldita voz! Ele não conseguia acreditar que a loira teria sido tão estupida ao ponto de realmente aparecer daquele modo naquele momento naquele lugar! – Eu sei que você disse para Misa não te visitar na faculdade, mas eu estava fazendo uma sessão de fotos aqui perto então decidi dar uma passadinha só pra... – nesse momento Amane notou a presença da outra mulher fazendo o único rapaz se sentir ainda mais sem paciência para a possível atitude a qual tinha quase certeza que ela tomaria. Seu rosto enrubesceu de raiva e marchou de forma firme até perto de ambos. – Quem é você?! – praticamente apontou o indicador no rosto da outra, mas de alguma forma ela permaneceu tão calma quanto estava antes da chegada da modelo.

– Mai Kakimazeta. Eu e Light somos colegas – respondeu educadamente. Ele não conseguia identificar o que havia se passado pela cabeça dela, mas não poderia deixar aquela oportunidade passar. Misa havia visto o seu nome e tinha que ter essa vantagem se queria de alguma forma estar por cima daqueles dois.

– Mai? Mas – aquele não era o nome que estava vendo com seus olhos de shinigami. Na verdade, não era nem próximo dos ideogramas que lia e apesar de considerar estar lendo errado ainda assim não se encaixava de jeito nenhum no que observava.

– Mai é só uma colega e uma amiga Misa. Não se preocupe com isso – rapidamente Light segura os ombros de Misa a impedindo de saltar qualquer coisa involuntária quanto a sua visão. Amane o olhou pronta para retrucar quando notou o sorriso doce que o mesmo lhe dirigia e a forma como a outra moça não se importava diante daquela aproximação então deveria ser verdade, mas isso não significava que abaixaria sua guarda completamente. Não deixaria de jeito nenhum que outras garotas tivessem o seu Light. Além de que se comentasse então poderia ser taxada de esquisita e definitivamente Light não gostaria de estar namorando uma esquisita. Não falaria nada sobre o nome naquele momento.

– Essa é a Misa?

– Misa-Misa?

– O que ela está fazendo aqui?

– Que? Quem está aqui?

– É a Misa-Misa!

E nisso uma pequena multidão se formou em volta da loira que recebia o reconhecimento com um sorriso fazendo Light se questionar o motivo de realmente ter aceitado ter alguém famoso como arma secreta. Não teria como aquilo funcionar e nem deveria ter tentado fazer funcionar. As coisas ficaram assim por alguns minutos. As vezes desviava o olhar para sua inimiga a fim de perceber algum movimento por parte dela, mas a única coisa que ela parecia fazer era rir da situação realmente um tanto quanto hilariante. Do nada a empresária da loira apareceu a arrastando para fora da pequena multidão com a mesma se despedindo acenando para Yagami. Talvez se fossem outros tempos ele poderia ter achado todo aquele momento engraçado e ter se importado de algum modo com Misa, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar a ser aquele rapaz cinza que tentava ainda ver algo de interessante naquele mundo. Agora ele seria o Deus do Novo Mundo e não havia espaço em sua vida para esse tipo de sentimentalismo. Nunca houve de qualquer forma.

– Ainda vamos para a aula ou sua namorada ficará enciumada? – brincou balançando a cabeça de forma boba. Ela não tinha boas lembranças de pessoas ciumentas, mas tentava se manter o mais normal possível diante do assunto. Aquilo não era ciúmes e sim uma obsessão, um desejo de posse, e não era sua culpa. Não havia nenhuma correlação entre ambos comportamentos. Lembrou a si mesma rapidamente quando Beyond ameaçou se esquivar novamente para seus pensamentos.

– Você pode ir na frente se quiser – respondeu com um leve riso tentando não demonstrar o quão triunfante se sentia em saber o nome verdadeiro dela. Ter uma vantagem dessas era extremamente excitante ainda mais quando se sentiu encurralado por tanto tempo.

– Como preferir – se virou dando alguns passos na direção do prédio onde seria a aula. – Porém – sua voz foi ouvida pelo estudante no momento em que iria pegar o celular o fazendo se virar em sua direção. – se espera contatar Misa Amane só deixarei avisado que acabamos de coloca-la sob custódia de ser o Segundo Kira – Poirot parou no caminho e se virou para ele com um sorriso ladino. – Ops – e antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa ela já estava se afastando novamente.

_“Essa vadia!”_

_“Os olhos atentos da mais nova estavam completamente na receita que o idoso preparava com o propósito de memorizar a forma como ele fazia. Se queria ocupar seu lugar físico ao menos que conseguisse fazer de forma correta o que lhe era esperado. Se escorou cuidadosamente sob o balcão curvando a cabeça levemente para o lado a fim de ver o livro de receitas que estava escorado no suporte com cuidado. De alguma forma tudo que aquele senhor parecia fazer tinha um toque profissional e Poirot estava começando a desenvolver certa admiração pelo mesmo diante de tal ideia. Se algum dia conseguisse ter ao menos um terço do profissionalismo que Watari tinha já se sentiria imensamente satisfeita apesar disso não a impedir de querer sempre melhorar. Não seja como seu mestre, supere ele, esse era seu lema desde sempre._

_– Como está sua convivência? – a pergunta surgiu do nada a pegando um pouco desprevenida tanto pela manifestação repentina quanto pelo possível significado da mesma, mas quando compreendeu do que ele estava falando seu rosto se iluminou brevemente._

_– Ele ofereceu um dos quartos no seu andar, um que fica mais perto da biblioteca, e eu aceitei. Acho que isso significa que estamos progredindo ao poucos – respondeu com um ar questionário. Ela e L estavam se aproximando aos poucos depois da resolução do caso de Los Angeles, mas ela não tinha total certeza se era de uma forma boa ou ruim._

_– Ele está tentando se aproximar enquanto respeita seu espaço então sim, vocês estão bem para ele – o sorriso que se estendeu por sua face gentil a deixou intrigada. – Posso admitir algo, senhorita Poirot? Um dos motivos para tê-la escolhido como minha sucessora vieram de minhas ideias de uma relação não tão fraternal entre a senhorita e L._

_Ele riu levemente diante da surpresa e do constrangimento estampados no rosto da garota. Ele havia admitido com todas as letras que ele esperava que algo romântico surgisse entre ela e seu protegido e esse pensamento a deixou muito mais que encabulada, a deixou feliz de um jeito que ela não esperava que se sentiria ao ouvir tal afirmação. Tentou se recompor e esconder o rosto corado entre seus braços causando certa alegria em Watari. Ele sabia o suficiente sobre sinais do corpo humano para saber que tal ideia não a desagradava. Na verdade, a deixavam animada de alguma forma e imensamente feliz de tal possibilidade não lhe ser negada. Poirot admitia que poderia se apaixonar por alguém como L se estivesse aberta para tal e estava realmente começando a pensar nessa possibilidade. Quillsh sabia que não estava imaginando coisas quando observava atentamente a interação entre aqueles jovens._

_– Desse modo o senhor me constrange, senhor Wammy – respondeu calmamente não contendo um leve sorriso. Levantou a cabeça virando seu olhar para ele novamente. – Não creio estar pronta para esse tipo de aproximação. Não ainda, pelo menos._

_– Estava ciente desse fato quando a escolhi, mas continuo a crer que dará certo caso acontecesse – colocou a forma no forno e o ligou logo se virando para ela. – Gostaria de poder lhe ensinar pelo menos um pouco do que sei. Você está disposta a aprender senhorita Poirot?_

_– Me ensine senhor Wammy. Quero ser tão boa quanto você – estava determinada quase como se enfrentasse um desafio deveras complicado. O que apesar de não ser uma analogia completamente equivoca ainda assim deixava bastante claro como observava o próprio estado. Poirot tinha um olhar bastante sincero sobre si mesma e isso era imensamente importante na hora de se comunicar com outras pessoas. Principalmente aqueles que acreditam possuir o mundo. Ela saberia como lidar com o trabalho quando estivesse pronta._

_– Nesse caso eu deveria começar lhe contando sobre as manias que ele tem. Lhe será muito útil saber destas coisas – por um instante era como se o ânimo do mais velho se acendesse magicamente e o mesmo marchou até a sala de forma animada. Poirot quase não conseguia alcançar seus passos enquanto o seguia._

_– Certamente senhor Wammy – concordou achando certa graça na forma como o detetive parecia uma simples criança quando mencionado por aquele homem, mas talvez ele sempre seria uma criança aos olhos cuidadosos daquele que o criou. Assim como ela nunca deixaria de ver suas crianças como crianças independente de quanto tempo passasse._

_Não havia muito que a mesma já não soubesse sobre como lidar com uma pessoa como L. Sua rotina diária era estar perto de crianças de todos os tipos com as mais diversas necessidades a tornando quase que uma pessoa adaptável a qualquer personalidade apresentada. Lidar com aquele rapaz não seria tão complicado quanto parecia ser no começo. Talvez o que mais a prejudicasse fosse seu medo em se aproximar dele. Ainda se sentia receosa em estar perto ou no mesmo cômodo que o detetive sem alguém de confiança por perto ou com a porta aberta mesmo sendo uma insegurança ridícula. Sabia que aos poucos conseguiria se manter por perto, mas isso não era o suficiente para que Poirot se sentisse conformada. Ela queria dar um passo naquele momento e não depois. Com isso em mente quando foi levar os doces que ele havia solicitado, os colocou na mesinha ao seu lado e se aproximou vagarosamente olhando para a tela do notebook com certa curiosidade. O rapaz estranhou tal atitude principalmente pela proximidade que de tão perto se ele virasse o rosto em sua direção com certeza acabaria encostando seu nariz em seu cabelo. Se manteve estático no lugar sem saber ao certo como deveria reagir. Era muito estranho que conseguisse sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo e gostasse disso? Seria estranho comentar isso com certeza, mas era realmente bom. Tinha certeza que se dormisse acabaria tendo sonhos ainda mais vividos somente por conta de ter sentido tal aroma. Ele não saberia dizer ao certo do que era, mas era bom._

_– Um assassino em série polonês? – ela questionou o fazendo reagir diante da fala tão próxima. Ele pulou da cadeira quase caindo no processo e a assustando. Poirot segurou seu braço o ajudando a estabelecer um equilíbrio. Seu rosto estava neutro como sempre, mas por dentro se repreendia pela forma como havia reagido e do quão infantil havia sido. Era normal para si ter tais repreendimentos quando se tratava da mais nova. – Você está bem?!_

_– Estou – assentiu percebendo que ela ainda segurava seu braço. O recolheu cuidadosamente se sentindo um tanto quanto envergonhado. – Desculpe, perdi o equilíbrio._

_– Tudo bem. O importante é que você não se machucou – por um segundo se sentiu uma criança por conta dessa fala. Era muito irônico principalmente por ele ser o mais velho entre os dois. – Então, o que está investigando?_

_– Uma série de assassinatos na Polônia – disse calmamente notando o interesse dela. – Gostaria de dar uma olhada?_

_– Mas é o seu caso. Não quero me meter – se encolheu levemente não esperando que ele fosse solicitar sua ajuda. Não era raro que as vezes desse palpites sobre os casos que via, mas era incomum que ele solicitasse tal ajuda sem motivos específicos._

_– Quero sua opinião então sinta-se à vontade para falar o que desejar sobre – assinalou a cadeira onde antes ele estava. Ela hesitou por um momento, mas se sentou no lugar e se aproximou do notebook a fim de ler todas as informações apresentadas. Essa situação a fez se lembrar do que Watari havia lhe dito sobre os pedidos de L em relação aos casos. Ele os considera como enigmas que devem ser resolvidos quase como um jogo então se quiser entender o que ele espera de você ou o que ele já supôs até aquele momento então tenha sempre isso em mente. Foi uma dica preciosa que recebeu do mais velho._

_– É uma mulher. Todas as vítimas são homens com ligação ao álcool o que significa que provavelmente há um homem bêbado nessa história sem contar a presença em bares. Ela deve ser alta, mas duvido que seja forte para arrastar homens como aqueles para esses lugares. Ela os seduz o que me faz crer que seja bonita. Todos eles estavam bêbados na ocasião, mas não o suficiente para ficarem totalmente tontos. Cuidadosa, com certeza conhecimentos médicos, específicos demais pela minha opinião. Alguém que trabalha em necrotério eu diria – conforme continuava a falar sobre o perfil da possível suspeita nem percebeu a forma como os olhos escuros a analisavam cuidadosamente com o polegar sob os lábios. Estava admirado pela forma como ela estava tão submersa a aquele enigma. Inconscientemente sua mão foi de encontro ao cabelo dela dessa vez sendo Poirot quem teve um sobressalto quase se levantando em um pulo. Quase. Ela só se afastou um pouco para o lado e o olhou com o rosto um pouco assustada pela aproximação repentina. Nesse momento o detetive se repreendeu mentalmente novamente._

_– Desculpe – disse afastando sua mão a levando para perto do rosto. Perto de seu nariz mais especificamente podendo sentir o cheiro dela ali, em sua pele. Maldita seja sua mente por tê-lo feito realizar ambos movimentos inconscientemente._

_– Tudo bem. Somente fiquei surpreendida – se sentou normalmente e respirou fundo. – Se queria tocar meu cabelo era só pedir. Eu não me importo com isso._

_– Eu não – foi interrompido._

_– Honestamente, é mais estranho você se aproximando do nada para sentir o cheiro dele do que simplesmente pedir. Realmente, eu não me importo de ser admirada. Desde que seja no momento certo, se é que você me entende – sorriu se curvando na direção dele. – Você tem tantas manias bem mais questionáveis do que essa. Não se sinta intimidado._

_Estava confirmado para L, Poirot sabia melhor do que ninguém como lidar com as pessoas em diferentes situações e aquilo somente o fazia querer ainda mais estar perto dela.”_

Honestamente ela havia sido contra medidas tão anti-humanitárias quando o detetive sugeriu aquela forma de confinamento, mas não havia muito que Poirot pudesse fazer além de tentar tornar aquela situação o menos hostil possível. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco a ideia de uma jovem presa daquela forma, mas havia muitas vidas em jogo então era somente questão de uma escolha consciente, infelizmente. Misa não falou nada desde que chegou ao local e isso dificultava as coisas para ela. Havia provas de seu envolvimento e somando sua relação com Light Yagami então ela tinha que ser o Segundo Kira. Poirot se sentia extremamente mau com aquilo. Ela não gostava de ver outras mulheres passando por situações que poderiam ser traumáticas. Um confinamento daqueles poderia facilmente deixar sequelas no psicológico de uma pessoa mesmo assim era L quem dava as ordens finais e se aquela era a escolha certa para ele então ela teria que aprender como lidar com aquilo.

Tentou alimentar a loira que virou o rosto no sentido contrário não querendo comer. Suspirou de forma cansada se afastando calmamente, sabia que não deveria falar com ela e não imploraria para que a mesma comesse ou confessasse o que sabia. Esse não era o procedimento que deveria ser tomado em uma situação como aquela e sabia bem que seu lado sentimental não deveria prevalecer apesar das circunstâncias. L havia lhe dito que não precisava participar daquela etapa se não quisesse, mas o problema estava exatamente nesse desejo. Ela queria participar de toda a investigação como qualquer outro que estivesse ali e não seria por algo como aquilo que recuaria em sua decisão. Ela iria conseguir, ela sabia disso. Poderia ser doloroso observar Misa daquele jeito todos os dias, mas era o que seu trabalho solicitava naquele momento e as coisas não eram sempre como se espera delas. Poirot já presenciou coisas piores e até fez algumas que poderiam classifica-la facilmente como um monstro então lidar com Misa não deveria ser tão doloroso. Talvez estivesse apenas se projetando na outra mulher, mas não queria pensar mais a fundo sobre isso porque não precisava daquelas respostas naquele momento.

– Watari, está me ouvindo? – ouviu a voz robotizada pelo computador lhe tirando de seus devaneios. Respirou fundo se preparando para o que ouviria. Se ele estava usando aquele nome então era porque os investigadores estavam por perto.

– Estou aqui Ryuzaki – respondeu calmamente sem tirar os olhos de Misa. Aquela posição deveria ser extremamente desconfortável, mas ela não cooperava para que fosse capaz de lhe dar uma cama. Se dissesse ao menos alguma informação então Poirot tinha permissão para colocá-la em uma cela isolada, mas enquanto esse momento não chegava ali ficaria ela.

– Light acaba de ser colocado em cativeiro também. Você sabe o que fazer – com certeza ele não havia confessado. Se tivesse aquele cativeiro seria insignificante. Era um plano e tinha total certeza de que L pensou na mesma coisa no instante que o mesmo pedir para ser colocado naquela situação. Provavelmente era algo um tanto surreal e elaborado demais para que aceitasse se arriscar tanto. Obviamente Light Yagami tinha total certeza de que o que planejava daria certo.

– Estou a caminho – com isso a comunicação se encerrou.

Com o passar dos dias Poirot via como ficavam cada vez mais miseráveis diante do tempo, Misa continuava a dizer que estava diante de um pervertido, Light aparentemente mudou seu ponto de vista querendo desesperadamente sair dali para trabalhar ao lado de L e Soichiro insistia que só sairia dali com seu filho mesmo sabendo que não era necessário ser colocado naquela situação também. Conseguiu falar pouco com Soichiro pelo mais velho estar determinado a ter a experiência completa do confinamento assim como Light, mas o rapaz se mostrou um conversador e tanto nessa nova etapa de seu confinamento. – O que você espera conseguir com isso?

Light se levantou rápido da posição que estava deitado quase caindo da cama no processo. Poirot estava agachada perto das grades com a bandeja de comida ao seus pés e olhando-o como se estivesse buscando algo que não estava mais lá, mas que deveria estar. A luz da câmera estava desligada indicando que eles não estavam sendo observados naquele momento e, de alguma forma, ele sabia que aquela seria a única bandeira de paz que iria receber enquanto as mortes não voltassem a acontecer. Se deixou cair da cama e se aproximou da grade com certa dificuldade, ela se manteve paciente esperando-o se ajeitar perto de si.

– Eu cometi um erro. Não no que estava pensando quando concordei com essa ideia, mas – foi interrompido pela mão dela em sua boca.

– Não precisa repetir todo o discurso que está fazendo para Ryuzaki desde que subitamente teve uma iluminação. Eu também estava assistindo – se afastou com cuidado. Se sentou no chão e pegou a tigela. – Não há nada que você diga que vá tirá-lo dessa situação nesse momento. Nós temos certeza que você é Kira, mas se não for vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente que tudo dará certo.

– Você tem certeza de que eu sou Kira? – seu tom saiu mais magoado do que esperava. Poirot sorriu tristemente enquanto pegava uma colherada da comida.

– Eu não teria concordado com essa ideia terrível de Ryuzaki se não tivesse certeza, mas eu acho que compreendi antes dele qual é o seu plano então é só uma questão de tempo até que você saia daqui. Como eu disse, deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente – estendeu a colher para ele. – Acredite, eu sou a sua melhor aposta nesse momento. Apenas aceite a minha cortesia. Eu não costumo ser fofa com qualquer pessoa.

– Como eu posso saber que você não está apenas me usando? – encarou a colher estendida próxima de seu rosto com desconfiança. Poirot quase se derreteu diante da sinceridade daquele olhar, mas ela sabia como ser durona quando necessário. Se em algum momento fosse se sentir cativada pela sinceridade de Light Yagami definitivamente não era naquele. Ainda havia algumas coisas que deveriam acontecer para se permitir isso.

– Não tem como você saber. Acho que é uma questão de sorte mesmo – ambos trocaram um olhar antes de Light estender o rosto e aceitar a colherada de comida. Poirot sorriu e continuou a alimentá-lo comentando vagamente sobre como seu pai estava e a situação de Misa. Ela deixou-o sozinho quando a comida terminou e Light sentiu seu estômago revirar pela ansiedade. L não questionou o motivo da câmera de Light de estado desativada por aproximadamente 20 minutos após ela abandonar seu posto no confinamento de Misa Amane. Ele não precisava fazer isso para saber que Poirot estava decidida a concretizar algum plano e só precisava dos retoques finais para isso. Aguardou pacientemente ela força-lo a ouvi-la. – Acho que você já está, assim como eu, confuso e cansado dessa situação principalmente com as novas mortes acontecendo – sua voz soava firme. – Você já pensou em uma forma de resolver isso?

– Minha mente pensou em algumas hipóteses que não foram de meu agrado. Alguma sugestão? – questionou calmamente.

– Na verdade, sim. E para isso vamos precisar do senhor Yagami – Poirot já estava cansada daquele cenário. Estava na hora de darem um passo a mais naquela investigação. Só esperava que não estivesse indo longe demais com aquilo apesar de uma parte de si, uma bem pequena, não se importar tanto com as consequências.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Poirot é uma das minhas OCs favoritas especialmente porque eu não tenho certeza se ela é boa ou não. Pro universo de Death Note onde todo mundo é meio ambíguo e não tem realmente um "bonzinho" e um "malzinho" na história faz sentido ela ser assim, mas eu tenho certeza que em outros universos ela seria a vilã sem sombra de dúvida. Ou talvez a heroína incompreendida. Quem sabe.
> 
> Essa relação Light & Poirot ainda vai render muita coisa, L/Poirot ainda vai desenvolver algumas e a Misa vai ter ser momento de brilhar, eu prometo. Estamos arrecem chegando na metade da história, afinal.


End file.
